Misfits Go to Hogwarts
by oabf45
Summary: Sequel to Misfit Toys! It's been two years since the pack found the Misfits and won custody of them. Now it's time for a whole new adventure; Hogwarts! How will Hogwarts be for the Misfits. Read how the Misfits find friendship, love, adventure, trouble, and discoveries in their first year of Hogwarts! i suggest you read Misfit Toys first.
1. The Visitor

**Da da da da! Introducing Misfits Go to Hogwarts chapter one! IMPORTANT! I decided that Sarah and Claire are NOT twins, instead Sarah is a year younger.**

** Weird Visitor**

**Hermione's POV**

Someone was shaking me. Ugh, here I was having the best dream ever and someone was trying to wake me up.

"Hermione." A voice whispered. Dean. Remind me to kill that boy later. "Hermione." He said again and I groaned. Turning to face him I scowled.

"What do you want?" I said groggily. I was not a morning person if you hadn't guessed already. He laughed.

"Dad says to get up, there's someone here to see us. He's really weird looking. I almost burst out laughing when I saw him." He chuckled. I quirked an eyebrow. We've never had any visitors that we didn't know so I was very curious to see who was here, but no matter how curious I was my bed mattered more to me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven fifteen."

"What?! Whoever this mystery person is can wait until nine." I exclaimed and turned to go back to sleep. There was a moment of silence before the covers were suddenly thrown off my body. "Dean!" I screeched and he laughed. I turned to see him right beside my head, smiling down at me.

"Love you, sissy." He said and he gave me a big wet kiss on my cheek.

"Ew, Dean!" I shouted and he ran from my room laughing. I wiped my cheeks and sighed, getting out of bed.

The past year and a half has been wonderful, so different from my past. After the trial we had immediately gone to change our last names to Uley. Daddy Sam was so happy and proud when it was done and official. After losing my 'father' when I was five it felt good to have another one.

The treaty for the pack and Cullens has been removed and now we spend almost every day with each other. Alice has opened a clothes store in Port Angeles called Natural Beauty and was selling her own designs. Luna was often there, using her cuteness to help sell clothes not that any help was needed, but it was a bonus. If Luna was there that meant Jake was too, he often helped at the cash register. Every Tuesday I go over to the Cullens to play the piano with Edward. Ever since he broke it off with Bella he seems a lot happier and more relaxed, which I'm happy to see. Rosalie has become more and more pleasant to be around. Her attitude is only mild now and she wasn't as cold to people as she use to be. She smiles a lot more and has learned to have fun with the rest of us. The same went for Leah; in fact the two were best friends. Emmett was still Emmett, a big goof ball. Jasper was less tense these days and less up on his guard. Bree had fit right in with both the Cullens and the pack. She, along with Claire and Sarah, were best friends with the Misfits and I. we had gotten better and better at our pranks and we were to the point where we had people all over town looking around corners. Embry had finally gotten the courage to ask Bree out. After months of seeing him drool over the girl from a far I finally smacked him over the head and said, "Just hike up your skirt and ask the girl out already." And now they have been together for the past year.

Speaking of relationships, I've grown a lot closer to Seth. He was more than a brother, he was my best friend. Thanks to him I could now read and write with no problem. Every Saturday, before the bonfire, we would walk on the beach collecting seashells. It was relaxing and nice to have time where it was just me and him. The same went for Dean and Leah. Dean had so many pictures of Leah in his sketchbook and when he caught me looking at them his face went bright pink which was surprisingly visible through his dark skin.

Oh, I almost forgot, over the past year and a half we've all discovered a new power! Seamus can now produce light from his hands. Dean can blow strong air. He once blew Brady onto the roof of the house and had to fly up to get him down. Neville can blend into his surroundings like a chameleon. He was so freaked out the first time that he couldn't stop blending in with everything around him and it took us a while to find him and get him to calm down. Another thing he can do is multiply himself. When he was freaking out two more of his bodies had appeared which succeeded to only freak himself and the bodies more. Luna can hypnotize you so your surroundings look completely different when in reality nothing changed at all. She used it on Quil to make it seem like he was in the dessert and he believes that he was stung by a scorpion and still goes on about it to this day. I have discovered two new powers. I can now produce lightning and can talk to animals. For the whole month of January Bella had tried to get back with Edward. He was starting to get madder and madder which made me madder and madder and I had accidently sent a lightning bolt at her car, setting it on fire. To say she was mad would be an understatement, but I got her to leave Edward alone. As for the animal speaking thing, I had been sitting on my bed reading when I heard a voice in my head. I was looking around the room frantically when I heard the voice say something about being hungry for bacon. My head snapped to the bed where Roly-Poly sat, staring at me. Let's just say the whole thing was very confusing, but I grew use to it and now talk to my dog all the time.

Also, a lot of weird stuff has been happening. There have been a lot of accidents going on lately, similar to my bathroom fiasco last year, not only with us but with Claire too. One time when we were having dinner Claire had been talking about this boy at her old school that would always pick on her. She had been getting herself really worked up and then suddenly the bowl of chocolate pudding next to her exploded, sending putting flying everywhere. Seamus had cried, "My hair!" which had lightened the mood immensely. We had just passed it off as one of us doing that by accident, but other accidents have been happening around her and we're not so sure anymore.

"Hermione!" Daddy Sam shouted from downstairs. Oh yeah, I was so absorbed in my thoughts I forgot about the mystery person downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled and threw something on quickly before running downstairs, Roly-Poly right on my heels. Upon entering the kitchen I saw the whole pack was there along with the elders, but what was really an eye catcher was the person sitting next to Daddy Sam. He was an old man with very long white hair and a just as long white beard. He was wearing what looked like periwinkle robes and had spectacles perched on his nose. He looked very wise as his twinkling blue eyes looked at me, but I still felt wary. I walked over to Seth and sat on his lap.

"Now that everyone is here," Daddy Sam started, giving me a pointed look and I smiled innocently at him, "I would like to introduce you kids to Professor Dumbledore. He arrived this morning saying that he had some important news." I could tell he was also weary of this man by the tone of his voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Uley. I am here to give Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville Uley, and Claire Young their Hogwarts letters." He said, pulling five letters out of his robe pocket and handing them out. I opened mine cautiously and read the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I said and looked at the man as if he was insane.

"Hogwarts? Whoever named this school must have been high on drugs." Seamus said and was smacked on the back of his head by Sue.

"Anyways," I continued, "'Dear Miss Hermione Uley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." I finished and all expressions were one of shock.

"Is this a joke?" Brady asked.

"I assure you this is no joke." Dumbledore chuckled. "Hogwarts is a boarding school in Scotland where young witches and wizards go to learn the magical arts."

"Witches? Wizards? There are no such things." I said. I know that there was a chance that there could be such things but there was still a hint of doubt. Why couldn't there be? There were demigods, shape shifters, and vampires. I just need to see proof.

"Prove it." Dean said.

"Dean, don't be rude." Emily said.

"No he's right. We deserve the right to know that what this man is saying is real." I said, my eyes not once leaving the man.

"They are right." He said and took a stick out of his robes. "This is my wand." He flicked it at the bowl of fruit and suddenly they sprang legs and arms. They got in pairs and started to do what looked like the tango. We were all too amazed to say anything, so Dumbledore continued. "Do you believe me now?" we all nodded. "Good, now I have a few things to explain. The reason I am here to give you all your letters in person is because you are what we call muggle-borns."

"Muggle-born?" Daddy Sam asked, eyes narrowing. "Is that some kind of insult?"

"Oh, no, not at all. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard who was born from muggle parents. Muggle means non-magical." Dumbledore explained and Daddy Sam nodded, relaxing slightly. "There are three types of magic folk. There are purebloods, who come from all magic families, half-blood, who have one muggle parent and one magic parent, and muggle-born. A staff member of Hogwarts comes to deliver the letter to the muggle-borns for whatever questions they have."

"I have one; this boarding school is from September to July or is it permanent until their schooling is over?" Daddy Sam asked and Seth's grip tightened on me.

"Oh, Merlin, no. it's like any other school only the kids sleep there. There are still vacations; Christmas, February, and April. Then you have summer vacation."

"This has to be a mistake." Claire said and we all turned to her. "I can understand them, but me? How is it possible that I'm a witch?" she asked and Dumbledore smiled.

"Let me ask you; was there ever a time you've made something happen, something impossible, that you couldn't explain?" he asked and her eyes widened and she nodded.

"I'm a witch." She whispered to herself.

"Wait a second," Neville said. "You said this school was in Scotland?" he asked and Dumbledore nodded. We all looked at each other, having a silent conversation. We nodded and pushed our letters back towards Dumbledore.

"We're sorry, mister, but we're gonna have to decline. We just got this family and, as amazing as this sounds, we're not ready to part from them just yet." I said and leant back into Seth's chest. To my surprise Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"Ah, and that's another thing I came to talk about." He said and turned to Daddy Sam. "Like your American government, the magical world has a government we call the Ministry of Magic. In the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures there are files of every magical creature out there in the world." The wolves started to tense. "There was a file about you and your pack; shape shifters." He said and everyone was immediately on their guards.

"And?" Daddy Sam asked cautiously.

"It's amazing." He replied in awe. We all relaxed slightly, the last thing we needed was the magic governments on our butts. "After finding this out I remember reading about shape shifters; turn into wolves, very strong, heals easily."

"Not to be rude," Paul interrupted. "But is there a point to this?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." Dumbledore said. "You see, the Ministry and I think that Hogwarts could use some extra protection. When I found out about what you were and read up on a muggle newspaper about what happened to the kids last year—"

"That was in the paper?" I interrupted.

"Yes, it reached all the way to England." He said and we were all shocked but he continued anyways. "I had a hunch that you would not want to separate. So I came up with a compromise; you and your pack come up to Hogwarts as protection that way you could still be closer to the kids and they can still get an magic education."

"Are you serious?" Jared exclaimed.

"Very." Dumbledore chuckled. This was a great opportunity. Not only could I explore the magical world but my family could come with me! I wouldn't lose Seth or Daddy Sam or any of them.

"Wait." Luna suddenly said and we all turned to her. "What about me and Sarah? We didn't get a letter." She said and we realized she was right.

"Not to fear, dears. You are both on the list for next year because you are a year younger. As for this year, I have thought of a plan for that too. if Miss Young were to come along then she could watch the two of you during the day while everyone is in class. That way next year you'll have a feel of the Hogwarts life and be prepared and also stay close to your family." When he said this his eyes drifted towards Jacob whose eyes grew wide. Curious.

"Wait." Daddy Sam said and I had to stop myself from yelling 'what!' "What about La Push? Whose going to protect La Push if we're all in Scotland?"

"What about the Cullens?" Seth asked and we all nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if they'll do it. That's a lot to ask." Suddenly his phone rang. Picking it up he said, "Hello?"

"_Sam, shut up. We'll do it." _I heard Alice say before I heard the click of the phone. He laughed as he hung up.

"I guess we're going to Hogwarts." He said and we all cheered. Dumbledore laughed at our antics.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Next Monday one of my staff members will be coming to bring you to Diagon Alley where you'll be getting your supplies. I suggest you bring some money to change into wizarding money. On the day that you go to school, a Ministry Official will be coming to bring you to Platform 9 ¾ earlier than the rest. That way you can get the kids onto the train and say goodbye. Once they're on the Ministry Official will use a Portkey to transport the rest of you to Hogwarts where you can settle in." Dumbledore explained and we nodded.

Throughout the whole explanation I could hardly listen, only one thought ran through my mind continuously; We're going to Hogwarts!

**Chapter one: COMPLETE! I know it's only chapter one but what do you think** **so far? Good? Bad? The poll is still up for one more day so Vote!**

**IMPORTANT! In the next chapter they will be going to Diagon Alley where they will be meeting someone from Hogwarts. Please review who you think they should meet. It can be from any year and any house. Review me one or two people I just need to know who you think, so REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT #2! Here are the ages. I decided change some of them just to make the imprint relationships closer so a few are the same from my last story.**

**Sam: 21**

**Emily: 20**

**Paul: 19**

**Jared: 18**

**Embry: 16**

**Jacob: 16**

**Quil: 16**

**Seth: 15**

**Brady: 14**

**Colin: 14**

**Hermione: 11**

**Dean: 11**

**Seamus: 11**

**Neville: 11**

**Luna: 10**

**Claire: 11**

**Sarah: 10**

**With Excitement and Happiness,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	2. Diagon Alley Here We Come

**Here's chapter two!**

**Diagon Alley Here We Come**

** Hermione's POV**

We were all in the living room waiting for the Hogwarts staff member to arrive. Get this; they were coming through the fireplace! And I thought fire traveling was weird. It was July 5th and today we would be going to Diagon Alley for our supplies. We were all really excited to see what this place looked like; Professor Dumbledore said it was such a fantastic place.

Suddenly the fire roared and turned green. Seconds later a tall man stepped out of the fire. When I had a clear view of his face I could tell he was one that no one should mess with. He was a light skinned man with shoulder length black greasy hair, a long nose, and black beady eyes. He was wearing long, black, swishing robes that went with his appearance perfectly.

"Hello. I am Severus Snape." He drawled and I raised an eyebrow. Oh I was _so _going to have fun with this one.

"Nice to meet you, Severus, I am Sam Uley and this is my family." Daddy Sam introduced politely. They shook hands and looked at each other cautiously before Snape turned to the rest of us.

"Which of you are the students attending this year?" he drawled and the five of us raised our hands. He checked each of us out for a moment. When his eyes came to rest on me I raised an eyebrow and smirked. His eyes narrowed and my smirk grew. "To get to Diagon Alley we will be using the Floo Network." He said.

"But we're not sick and what does that have to do with getting to this Diagon Alley place?" Seamus asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Seamus, did you not pay attention to Dumbledore yesterday?" I asked and he gave me a look that clearly said 'Look who you're talking to'. I sighed in exasperation. "He said that Flooing was traveling through the fireplace, like that dude did." I explained, pointing to Snape who scowled at being referred to as 'dude'.

"So, how do we do this Floo thing?" Daddy Sam said quickly.

"All you have to do is take a pinch of Floo powder and step into the fire place. Then say where you want to go clearly and throw the powder down." Snape said in a bored tone.

"Don't sound so excited." I said sarcastically and he shot me a look. "I'll go first." I stepped forward and took some of the powder out of the bag Snape handed me.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Seth said quickly, standing up and hurrying to my side.

"You're going to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron." Snape said and we nodded.

"Someone should really fix that cauldron if it's leaking." Dean said and he and Seamus started snickering. Seth grabbed my hand and we stepped into the fireplace.

"Leaky Cauldron!" we said at the same time and I threw the powder down. Suddenly I felt as if the floor dropped from under me and I was dropping down, air hitting my body and my body started to get warm. It was sort of like being on a rollercoaster without actually sitting. Suddenly it stopped and luckily I was able to steady myself on my feet as we landed. Seth wasn't as lucky and fell to the ground with a soft 'oomph'. I giggled and he glared up at me as I stepped out of the fireplace.

"Shut up. I don't fire travel every day." He said grumpily and I just giggled more before reaching to help him up. He dusted himself off and glared down at me before smiling. "Jerk."

"You love me." I said and his smile widened.

"Sometimes." He said and I pretended to be offended. We laughed and sat at a table. Soon one by one everyone arrived. Dean looked scared out of his mind and kept saying, "Never again! Fire and water don't mix!" and we all just laughed. It was funny to see that the only wolf that managed to catch himself was Daddy Sam. Finally Snape stepped out and motioned for us to follow him. We walked to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and came to a brick wall.

"Watch carefully." Snape said and took out his wand. He tapped five different bricks and the wall started to shift so that there was a doorway. What was on the other side was something that I couldn't even see in my dreams. On the other side was a huge town with building all different sizes and shapes and so colorful that it was almost hard to look at. The streets were full of people dressed in robes and carrying bags of god knows what. Things were flying around, the strangest things were in the shop windows, owls were flying in the skies, and adults were doing magic with their wands. For once I actually thought having a photographic memory was a blessing.

"Wow." I whispered and there were murmurs of agreement.

"First things first; we must go to Gringotts to change your muggle money into wizarding money." Snape said and we followed him to the gigantic white building. Upon entering the building I was shocked to see goblins working everywhere. Apparently, Gringotts was run by the goblins that kind of freaked me out. Seamus looked like he was in heaven, his head swerving around in every direction to take everything in. the goblin that changed our money, Timlond, was surprisingly really nice to us and even helped us make a vault to keep our wizarding money in. A half hour later we were back in the streets and Snape lead us to Madam Malkin's for our Hogwarts robes.

As we entered the store Luna squealed at all the robes in the store. She immediately ran off to see all the clothes with Jacob hot on her heals. A plump woman walked up to us with a smile.

"Hello dearies. Hogwarts I presume?" she asked and we nodded. She led us to the back where she got all of our measurements and fitted us into our school robes. Daddy Sam bought us five robes each, one for every school day of the week. He also bought Luna and Sarah two robes of their choosing since they weren't actually Hogwarts students yet. After that Snape brought us to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks to get quills, ink, and parchment. I bought this beautiful phoenix feather quill and color changing ink. Dean pointed out invisible ink and got seven bottles so we could talk to each other without anyone knowing. You have to have the person you want to read it in your mind so then only they could see it; perfect for pranks.

After leaving that store we headed over to the Apothecary to get potions supplies. I practically ran inside when we arrived and looked at all the potion ingredients. It fascinated me how you could make something spectacular from practically nothing, kind of like cooking. I went up and down the rows, memorizing everything that was there; powders, fangs, herbs, claws, even rotten eggs. I begged Daddy Sam to let me get some extra stuff and he reluctantly agreed. While I was doing this I noticed Snape giving me a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he seemed to snap out of something.

"I've never seen a muggle-born so excited about potions." He drawled in a bored tone.

"Well I think it's awesome that there is a way to make something that seems impossible from the strangest things. Also you never know, it might be useful in the future." I said matter-of-factly and I saw a look of appreciation come to his face before it was quickly masked. I guess he liked potions too.

After having to practically drag me away from the store we quickly went to get our cauldrons before heading to Flourish & Blotts; the bookstore. "Great; books." Seamus moaned and all the guys nodded. They really just wanted to go to the Quidditch store after learning about brooms and how there was a sport that involved flying around and knocking people out. Boys.

We entered the store and split up, each having some books to get. I headed over to the transfiguration section to get my books for the subject. About five minutes later I was almost done but there was one more book I needed that was too high for me.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I said, aggravated. I began to reach for it when suddenly something was pushed against the shelf and a pile of books fell, almost hitting me in the head.

"Brandon!" a boy yelled and I heard footsteps running away. I turned to see a boy standing there with an aggravated look on his face. He looked only a few years older than me with light skin, short black hair, and bluish green eyes. He bent down and started picking up the books, muttering to himself. "Stupid little brother. . .pushing me into shelves. . .making my books fall down. . .so going to kill. . ." he started putting some books on the shelves and some in a pile next to him which I guess were his. One had flown towards my foot and I picked it up. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _was on the cover. I walked over to the boy and held it out. He looked up at the book, then at me. After a moment he reached out and took the book. "Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem." I said and walked back to where I was to clean up the books that fell. "So is it normal to get hit by books in a bookstore or is it just a wizarding thing?" I asked playfully and he looked at me again.

He slowly smirked and said, "Yup, that's how we sell our products. Throw our products at them to get their attention on it." He said.

"Well it definitely worked. These books have my full attention." I said and he laughed.

"You a first year?" he asked, finishing with his pile and coming to help me with mine.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. "You?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely a first year." He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"I meant, what year are you in?" I said and he chuckled

"I'm a fourth year." He said and I nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked and I gave him a confused look.

"House?"

"You don't know about the houses?" he asked and a shook my head. "well, when you first come to Hogwarts you're sorted into one of the four houses; Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and knowledgeable, Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff is for the hard working and loyal, and Slytherin is for the ambitious and cunning." He explained.

"In that case, there's a chance I can be in any house really." I said. "But I like the sound of Gryffindor."

"Oh, a house rival." He said smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a Slytherin and those two houses don't get along very well." He explained.

"Why?"

"Just old grudges from our house founders. They both had different beliefs and that carried through time." He explained and my eyes widened. "You see, a lot of Slytherins believe that muggle-born have. . .dirty blood. They believe that they stole their magic and because of this Salazar Slytherin wanted to open the school to just purebloods, but the other founders disagreed, so he left and ever since then his beliefs have passed down and there's still that house rivalry." He finished and I was shocked. I didn't know that there was a problem like this in the wizarding world. How would I be treated when Slytherins found out I was a muggle-born?

"Are you like that?" I asked hesitantly. He shook his head furiously.

"No! I am a pureblood, but only my father believed in that and that's why my parents are divorced today. My mom didn't want me to be like him." He said and I sighed in relief. I was starting to really like this guy and I didn't want him to be disgusted just because of my blood. He looked at me for a second. "You're a muggle-born, aren't you?" he asked and I nodded. "Cool. Don't worry, if anyone at Hogwarts messes with you I'll take care of them." He said, puffing out his chest and I laughed.

"Hermione!" I heard Seth call.

"Coming!" I yelled and reached up to the last book I needed. The boy laughed and reached to retrieve it easily, handing it to me. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you at school uh. . ." I trailed off, realizing I still didn't know his name.

"Marcus. Marcus Flint." He said and I nodded.

"Hermione Uley. I'll see you in September!" I said and smiled before walking away.

"Bye, Hermione!" I heard him shout. I met up with everyone at the counter.

"What took you so long?" Jared asked.

"I was helping someone pick up some books they dropped." I replied and they nodded in understanding.

After paying for the books we finally headed to Ollivander's to get our wands. Upon entering we saw that the room was filled to the ceiling with boxes of wands and there were dust covering the walls.

"Why, hello." I soft voice said and we turned to see and elderly man come from behind a shelf of wands. "First years, am I correct?" he asked kindly and we nodded. "Delightful! Let's get started, shall we?"

He started with Seamus who found his on his second try; eleven inch oak with a dragon heart string. Dean was next and his was ten inch rosewood with mermaid scales. Neville took a little longer but soon found one; a ten inch cherry wood with unicorn tail hair. Claire was after him and got a twelve inch walnut with unicorn hair too. Finally it was my turn. I tried ten wands in a row and I was started to get aggravated. He stared at me for a moment which made me a bit wary. Then his eyes widened slightly and he snapped his fingers. Rushing into the backroom he returned with a wand. He handed me the wand and waited anxiously. I gave it a wave and gold sparks shot out like fireworks. Finally!

"Amazing!" Ollivander exclaimed, clearly amazed.

"What's amazing, sir?" I asked politely.

"This wand is the last wand to be made with phoenix feathers. I only made three and the first two were already sold a long time ago. This was the very last one and it chose you. You are destined for great things, Miss Uley; this is a very powerful wand." He said and I felt my heart swell at this information. I was also curious as to who had gotten the other two wands.

We paid for our wands and now had free time to do whatever we wanted. First the boys wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies where they actually willingly bought a book about the sport. They also bought tiny figures of Quidditch players that flew around on their brooms.

Afterwards we went to the pet shops. We went to Magical Menagerie where the girls got different colored cats; Claire got green, Luna got pink, and Sarah got red. I didn't get anything because I had convinced Professor Dumbledore to let me take Roly-Poly. It took a lot of stubbornness and charm but I eventually won that battle. Next we headed over to Eeylops Owl Emporium where Dean got a midnight blue owl, Seamus got a brown one with black flecks, and Neville got a white one with black wings. Daddy Sam also got a plain brown one just in case he needed to send us a letter quickly.

As we entered the Leaky Cauldron to go home, I saw a bunch of people crowding around a giant man and a boy who looked about my age. He was wearing clothes that looked too big for him and had messy black hair, round glasses that covered his green eyes, and a strange scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The two seemed to be trying to get through the excited crowd.

"Mr. Snape," I said, tugging on his robes. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why are they so excited to see that boy over there?" I asked pointing to the boy. He looked over and his eyes widened before his lip curled in disgust.

"That's Harry Potter, the boy who lived." He snarled and, seeing our confused faces, continued reluctantly, "When he was a year old a dark lord came to his house, planning to kill him and his family. After killing his parents with the killing curse, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went to kill Harry, but when he tried the spell backfired and he disappeared. He's the first to ever survive the killing curse, that's how he got the scar." Snape said and by his tone I could tell he didn't like him. I don't understand why, seeing as he probably never met him. I felt my heart ache for the boy. He lost both his parents at such a young age and, by the looks of it, he didn't like the fame. I wouldn't either if I was famous for something that caused my parents death. Harry looked around, looking overwhelmed, when I caught his eyes. We stared at each other and I smiled warmly at him. He hesitated before returning it with a shy smile.

"Well," I heard Daddy Sam say and turned my attention to him. He was looking at Snape, "Thank you for helping us today. It was much appreciated."

"It was no problem. At least I didn't have to show around a bunch of dunderheads." Snape drawled. I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or an insult, but either way I still snorted.

"You didn't, only one." I said, looking pointedly at Seamus.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and we all laughed, minus Snape who just smirked.

We said goodbye to Snape as we Flooed home. When it was my turn I looked up at him a shot him a big smile.

"Bye Mr. Snape. See you in a month; probably in detention." I said and Flooed home before he could say anything.

**There we go! I decided to have her meet Marcus Flint and at least see Harry. Tell what you think of this chapter!**

**WARNING: I'm not a big fan of Ron, I think he's an idiot and too hot tempered, he just pisses me off. So, no, he will not be friends Hermione. He might still be friends with Harry, I'm thinking about it, but maybe not as close. Sorry for all you Ron fans, but just reading his name angers me. He will probably be a prick in my story but not too over the top. . .I think. Also just because she and Ron aren't friends, doesn't mean she and the other Weasley's won't be. **

**I am closing the poll tonight! I think that Hermione is going to have a good group of friends. Also I will be making up a few characters so be on the look out! Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**With Love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	3. Meeting on the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter three! So glad I had a half day of school, got more time to work on it!**

**Meeting on the Hogwarts Express**

**Hermione POV**

For the rest of July and all through August I read my school books with everyone else. We didn't know how much the pureblood and half-blood first years knew, so we decided to read our books just in case. If they were in the same boat as us then we'd be lucky that we knew more and would get better grades. Either way it's a win, win.

Finally, September 1st came and we were rushing around the house, making sure we had everything. The pack had arrived a few minutes ago and were helping us kids bring our trunks down. Suddenly, I remembered something. I ran back upstairs and went under my bed to retrieve my red shoe box that was filled to the rim with pictures I've taken over the years. Running back downstairs I stuffed the box in my trunk.

Moments later there was a knock on the front door. Looking up at the glass sliding door I saw a dark chocolate skinned man with brown eyes and a bald head wearing purple robes standing on the porch. Daddy Sam slid open the door and the man smiled at him.

"Hello, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I will be escorting you to the train station." He said warmly. Daddy Sam shook his hand and smiled.

"Sam Uley, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine. Are we ready to go? We'll be driving since Portkeys are so expensive these days." He said.

"Yes we are. Let's get this show on the road!" Dean exclaimed before Daddy Sam could answer. We laughed and made our way to the single car that was outside.

"Umm, sir?" I said and he smiled down at me. "I don't believe we'll all fit in that tiny car." He laughed and opened the door, motioning. I stepped forward and looked inside. I gasped, in side was much bigger than the outside, almost like a limo. I looked at him in awe and he smiled even bigger. We put our luggage in the trunk and climbed into the car. The ride to the station was pretty calm as we talked about how excited we were.

We arrived at the station an hour and a half later and, after grabbing our trunks, followed Kingsley to the platform. I was confused, Dumbledore said platform 9 ¾ but now that I think of it, that was impossible. As we stopped I saw 9 and 10 but there was no 9 ¾.

"There's no 9 ¾." Luna said.

"There is, but it's hidden so the muggles can't find it." Kingsley said, looking around. It was early in the morning, around nine, so no one was really here. The train doesn't leave until eleven, but we had to come earlier so then no one would see the pack before Dumbledore announced their arrival at Hogwarts. He pointed towards a brick wall between the platforms, "To get to the platform you must run through that wall." He said bluntly.

"Are you crazy?!" Leah exclaimed, clutching Dean by the shoulders.

"No, ma'am. I promise, you will not be harmed in anyway." He reassured. We looked at each other.

"Aw, what the hell!" Seamus exclaimed and stepped forward. "It's not like I've never run into a wall before." And with that he ran forward. We were waiting for the crash but to our amazement he went right through.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed and ran right after him, disappearing through the wall. I took a deep breath and ran forward, closing my eyes just in case I did crash. Opening my eyes I gasped at the sight of before me. There was a beautiful deep red train in front of me. On the front it said _Hogwarts Express. _

"Amazing, right?" Seamus said in a breathless tone. I nodded. We waited for everyone to come through the barrier, each and every one of them having the same reaction. Lastly, Kingsley came through.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It is all kinds of A-maze-ing." Seamus sang and Kingsley laughed.

"Well, I really don't want to rush you, but we have to get the rest of you to Hogwarts so you can settle in and Dumbledore can talk to you before the feast." Kingsley said and we nodded.

"We'll see you at the feast okay?" Daddy Sam said and we nodded. "Behave."

"Why, of course. Don't we always?" I said sweetly and we all put on innocent faces. He scoffed and they all laughed. we gave everyone a hug and when I reached Seth he smiled at me.

"Have fun, try not to miss me too much." He said while giving me a cheeky smile.

"I'll try." I said and his smile grew. I hugged him. "Stay handsome."

He laughed, "Stay beautiful." With one more goodbye they left with Kingsley and we made our way onto the train. After settling into our compartment we started talking about Hogwarts.

"I read that ghost live in the castle. How spooky is that!" Claire exclaimed, slightly scared.

"Are you kidding? That sounds awesome! I wonder how it would feel to walk through one." Seamus said.

"You're nuts." Neville said bluntly and I couldn't help but start laughing at how serious his face was. Soon we were all laughing. We continued to talk and around ten thirty people started to arrive. I was getting nervous by how many kids there were here. For the last two years Daddy Sam has homeschooled us and back in England the kids hated us, so being around all these kids were making me anxious.

"Don't worry." I heard Neville say from my right and I turned to face him. He smiled at me reassuringly. "You'll be okay. You're strong enough to handle a couple of kids. Myself, I'm not so sure."

"We're all in this together." Dean said from across us. We all smiled. At that moment there was a knock on the compartment door. It slid open to reveal a girl about our age with long dark red hair and brown eyes.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could join you, everywhere else is full." She said shyly. I looked at my watch to see it was almost eleven and smiled up at the girl.

"Come right in." I said. The boys took her trunk and put it on the rack. She came to sit in the window seat across from me.

"Thanks. I'm Susan Bones." She said quietly and I could tell she was shy.

"It's nice to meet you Susan. I'm Hermione Uley and the boys are my brothers; Dean, Neville, and Seamus Uley. The girl over there is Claire Young, a family friend." Everyone waved and susan studied us curiously.

"You're. . .siblings?" she asked.

"We're all adopted." Dean explained and a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Now I see. So where are you guys from?" she asked.

"America." We all replied and her eyes widened.

"America? Wow! You're a long way from home." She said and we all laughed. "So what's America like?" she asked and we told her some fun stories of the past two years.

"Oh no!" Neville suddenly exclaimed and we turned to him in alarm.

"What happened?" I asked quickly. He was looking around frantically.

"Styles, he's gone!" he said, getting to the floor to look under the seat. Styles was a black cat that Neville got at Diagon Alley. He couldn't decide between an owl or a cat so Daddy Sam let him get both. Styles was a sneaky cat so it was no surprise that he got out.

"He must have gotten out when Susan came in." Claire said. Susan looked really guilty.

"Don't worry; he's a very sneaky cat. It's not your fault." I told her and she nodded, relaxing a little.

"How about we split up and look for him? The girls can go down the train as us boys go up." Seamus suggested.

"Did you just say something smart?" Dean asked, surprised.

"I have my moments." Seamus replied. We laughed and split up. We went door to door on the train, asking if anyone had seen Styles. It was the same answer every time; no. I came to my twentieth door and when I opened it there were three boys in side. Two of them were twins with bright red hair and blue eyes. They were wearing matching smirks that reminded me of the ones I usually wore. The third boy had dark skin like Dean and had dreadlocks with brown eyes. He was holding a box in his hands and was smiling broadly. None of them had noticed me enter and continued talking.

"We should go to his compartment and show him what's inside. He'll freak!" one twin was saying. His eyes were a lighter blue than the others.

"I know! You know how our little Roniekins hates spiders, Lee! It'll be hilarious!" the other twin said to the dark boy who I now knew was Lee. I'm guessing that they were talking about a little brother by how they said 'our little Roniekins' and an idea came to my head.

"Wouldn't it be easier to put it in his trunk?" I asked and their heads snapped to me, clearly startled. "I mean, if this kid hates spiders so much, than why not put them in his trunk. That way when he looks through his stuff he'll be even more freaked and scared that they're in his stuff." I explained and they just stared at me. I smirked and that seemed to snap them out of whatever trance they were in.

"Who are you?" the boy with lighter eyes asked?

"Name's Hermione. Sorry to interrupt you, but I'm asking around to see if anyone has seen a black cat, my brother's, Neville, got out." I said and they slowly smiled.

"Sorry, haven't seen him." Lee said. "I'm Lee Jordan and these idiots—" he started but was interrupted.

"What he meant to say was these handsome. . ." the light eyed one started.

"Charming. . ." continued the dark eyed one.

"Smart. . ."

"Irresistible. . ."

"Prankers are Fred. . ." the light eyed one pointed to himself.

"And George. . ." the other pointed to himself.

"The Weasley Twins." They finished together and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So anyways, back to the whole spider thing, that's bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.

"But it's not _spiders_ it's _spider_." George said and motioned to Lee. Lee opened the top of the box slightly and I saw a three pound spider inside.

"Wow." I said and they looked at me surprised. "What?"

"Figured you would freak out. Most girls we know would have." George said.

"I'm not most girls." I smirked. "And anyways, that big spider can still work, it'll just scare him more. Who is it, your brother?" I asked.

"Yup, our little brother. He's in his first year." Fred replied, smiling broadly.

"Even better! If you're lucky, he'll wet his pants." I laughed and they joined in.

"You know, guys, I like her." Lee said, pointing at me. "She's a true pranker." The boys nodded.

"Oh, it's not just me. There's also my three brothers, sister, and best friend." I said and they looked like they were in dreamland.

"Are they all coming to Hogwarts?" George asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're all first years."

"How? Are you like quadruplets or something?" Fred asked.

"No, we're all adopted." I told them and they nodded. "I should probably get going, gota cat to find." I said.

"Okay, we hope you get into Gryffindor!" the twins said and they all waved as I left the compartment. For the next few minutes I continued to go door to door. I came to one compartment where I saw the boy, Harry, from the Leaky Cauldron with another boy. This boy had bright red hair like the twins and blue eyes. I automatically knew that this was the boy they had been talking about. I looked over to Harry just in time to see him look up at me.

"Hey, you're that boy I saw being mauled by old people at the Leaky Cauldron." I said with a warm smile and he hesitantly returned it.

"Yeah, I remember. You were surrounded by a lot of big, muscular men." He said softly and I laughed.

"Yeah, they're my peoples." I said playfully and he laughed. "I'm Hermione Uley." I said, holding out a hand.

"Harry Potter." He said, hesitantly taking my hand and looking at me cautiously. I knew he was expecting me to make a big deal of his name, but I wasn't about to do that. This boy obviously didn't like his fame and I wasn't about to act like everyone else and make it worse.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. He looked really surprised before he smiled broadly.

"You too." I turned to the other boy. "And you are?" I asked politely. He looked up from stuffing his face with candy.

"Won Eezy." He said with his mouth full. I stopped myself from wrinkling my nose in disgust. Did this boy have no manners?

I put on a fake smile and said, "Nice to meet you Won Eezy." I said sweetly and Harry snorted. The boy glared at me and finished the food in his mouth.

"I said Ron Weasley." He snapped.

"Oops." I said innocently. I looked at the pile of candy covering the seats and noticed something. "Styles!" I exclaimed and the tiny cat lifted its black head from his place in a pile of wrappers. His tail swished back and forth and I came forward to pick him up. "We've been looking everywhere for you, you naughty kitty."

"He's yours? We found him outside our compartment." Harry said, coming to pet Styles head. He purred and leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, he loves Harry, but hates me, the blasted cat." Ron said angrily and he rubbed three scratch marks on his hand that I knew were from Styles. I internally smirked.

"I wonder why?" I said in an innocent sarcastic voice. He glared at me again and I just smiled before turning to Harry. "Thanks for looking after him. I should get going, my brother will want him back."

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you." he smiled.

"You too. See you at the sorting." I said and headed towards the door. Before I left I turned to Ron and said, "Oh, and Eezy? You got a little dirt on your nose, just there." I motioned to the spot and he glared at me fiercely before furiously wiping at the spot. I exited the compartment, laughing. Oh, this was going to be a fun year!

**There's chapter three! Hermione met some new characters that you voted for! Except Susan, she was my choice because she'll be very important in the future. What do you think? it's not that big but it's important. Next chapter: THE SORTING! Yay! Review and let me know what you think.**

**IMPORTANT! I have a plan of what I'm going to be doing in this story but if you had any suggestions that would really help because I'm still having some writers block in between events that I've planned. So PM me or just leave a review for your suggestions.**

**Ready to Sleep,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	4. The Sorting

**Chapter four! I almost didn't right it today because I was feeling like crap, but I decided to anyways.**

**The Sorting**

**Hermione's POV**

I was shaking with nerves as we exited the train. After returning Styles to Neville we spent the rest of the trip getting to know Susan and she us. We obviously didn't tell her everything, (demigods, vampires, wolves, Cruella, abuse) but we told her basic stuff. I learned that it takes her time to open up to people, but after time she talked more freely but was still shy.

Now we were exiting the train and seeing how many kids were actually here was making me more anxious than ever. I clutched Dean's right arm as if my life depended on it. You'd never be able to tell that I was nervous by looking at my face; I learned how to mask my feelings a long time ago. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and held me to his side. His arm was slightly shaking and I could tell that they were all just as nervous as I was.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a voice boomed and we all looked to see the giant man that was with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. We walked over to where he was standing and all the first years crowded around him. "Are all ye firs' years here? Okay, follow me!" he shouted and started walking down a path. We followed after him through the thick trees, slipping and sliding a few times. We turned around a bend and the path opened.

"Wow." I whispered as a black lake was revealed. On the other side on a high mountain sat a beautiful castle with many towers and turrets, its windows glittering with light. It was as if I just opened a fairytale book.

"No more'n four to a boat!" shouted the man. I went with the boys in one boat as Susan and Claire joined two Indian twin sisters in another. "FORWARD!" He shouted after checking we were all in a boat. All at once the boats glided forward. I couldn't take my eyes off the great castle. We neared the cliff it sat on and the man shouted, "Heads down!" we all bent our heads and the boats sailed through a tunnel which I assumed was taking us right under the bridge. When we were out of the tunnel the boats stopped at a small harbor. Looking up I saw the front entrance of the castle. We exited the boats and walked up to the huge, oak door. We entered the castle and I was amazed. The whole front entrance was illuminated in light with the ceiling too high to tell.. There were portraits covering the wall and they were moving! As we walked up the grand staircase some smiled at us and waved. I turned my attention to the top of the stairs and there stood at women dressed in green robes, her black hair tied up and covered by her pointed hat. She was wearing a stern expression and I knew she was no joke.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." She said and Hagrid nodded. He walked through the oak doors behind her. Loud voices came rang through the foyer before Hagrid shut the door behind him. We all looked up at Professor McGonagall as she spoke, "Welcome. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family in Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend time in your house common room. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, and rule breaking will lose house points."

"Damn." I heard Seamus whisper and I had to stifle my laughter.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"I think whoever's in mine better pray." I whispered and I heard the others snort.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place shortly." She finished and walked into the Great Hall. The foyer filled with chatter as we waited.

"I'm so nervous." Neville whispered and we all nodded in agreement.

"We'll be fine. If we can deal with Bella we can do anything." I said and they laughed. Suddenly someone screamed behind me and we swiftly turned. I gasped; about twenty ghost glided through the back wall, pearly white and slightly transparent. They seemed to not have noticed we were even here. From the corner of my eye I saw Seamus smirk and I knew that they were about to notice us.

"OH MY GOD! DEAN, DO YOU SEE THOSE GHOSTS!" he shouted and Dean immediately caught on.

"HOW COULD I MISS THEM, THEY'RE FREAKING _GHOST_!" he shouted, pretending to be scared. I decided to join in.

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!" I shouted and Neville smiled.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" he shouted.

"MOMMY!" Dean shouted and pretended to cry. We all clutched to each other, falling to the floor and pretending to cry. I couldn't help it anymore, I broke out laughing and they quickly followed. It took me a moment to realize that the other first years were laughing too, causing the tension to ease up. The ghosts were staring at us as we picked ourselves up off the floor.

"Well I must say, we've never gotten that reaction from first years before." One of the ghosts said.

"It was hilarious!" one of the small ghost cackled from the back, doing a flip in the air.

"Move along now," the voice of Professor McGonagall said as she returned. One by one, the ghosts floated through the walls. "Form two lines," she said sharply and we complied, "good. Now, follow me." We followed her across the foyer and through the pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The hall fell silent as we entered, but I hardly noticed as I was looking around, amazed. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that floated above the four tables. The tables were laid with gold plates and goblets that glittered in the light. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat. I looked up and saw that there was nceiling, or looked like there was none. Instead there was the night sky, it's stars shining like jewels and the moon as full as ever. I remember reading that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky in _Hogwarts, A History_.

We came to a halt in front of the teachers table and in the space in between sat a stool with a battered hat on top. There was complete silence as we waited. Suddenly the rip near the rim opened and the hat began to…sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can top them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be.__  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors apart;__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
__If you've a steady mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folk use any means__  
__To achieve their ends.__  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall cheered loudly and it looked as if the hat bowed.

"I seriously need to get one of these." Seamus said and Dean nodded.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and took a scroll from her robes. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head to be sorted." She said. I was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on us and I had to force myself to calm down. The Professor looked at the first name on her list. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head, falling over her eyes. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted a second after. The table to my left cheered as Hannah ran to sit with her house.

"Bones, Susan!" I gave Susan an encouraging smile which she returned, and she walked to sit on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and less then a second later it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" My siblings and I cheered loudly for her, causing her to blush, and she went to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" I could hear the twins catcall as she became the first new Gryffindor. The sorting continued like this for a while before one name caught my attention.

"Potter, Harry!" the hall went dead silent. Suddenly whispers broke out as Harry walked nervously to the stool. As he looked through the hall his eyes met mine and I smiled warmly at him, which he returned. It was a few moments before the hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table was in uproar as he joined their table. the twins were chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and I laughed.

The names continued to be called. When "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw, it was finally onto the U's.

"Uley, Seamus!"

"Oh yeah!" he shouted and danced up to the hat, causing the hall to laugh. The hat was placed on his head and less than a second later it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" the table cheered and, after giving the hall a rock n' roll sign, he swaggered off to sit next to George.

"Uley, Dean!"

"That's me people! Look at the face and remember it because it will be starring in your dreams! Sadly, I'm off limits!" he shouted as he sat on the stool. The hall laughed and waited to see where he would be put. "GRYFFINDOR!" the table cheered even louder, looking excited.

"Uley, Hermione!"

I skipped up to the stool, not giving any hint that I was a nervous wreck. I sat on the stool and looked at everyone's confused and anxious faces. Confusion, probably, from us looking so different and anxious from how we've been acting so far.

_Ohh, _a voice filled my head and I jumped slightly, _you are a difficult one. You are very brave, been through a lot in your life. You have a very intelligent mind for a girl your age. You're also very loyal, taking care of your siblings when times were tough. But you are also very sly and cunning, finding ways to get your way and hardly ever getting caught in the act of a prank. You could fit in any house, but which one is best? Wait, what is this? Well, isn't this interesting. With this, you probably belong to that house. _What? What's interesting, I thought. _You will find out all in good time, my lady, but now is not that time. I should put you in that house, but there's something there, so small, but still there that tells me you to put you in, _"GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindors were in uproar, banging on the table and cheering loudly. Dean and Seamus were standing on the seats yelling, "We got Misfit number three!" very loudly. Taking the hat off my head, and pushing its words away for now, I walked up and spread my arms out to the hall.

"I know it's hard, but just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean I love any of you any less. Don't cry too much, it'll be okay. Oh, and by the way, I'm the Misfit number one!" I said in fake sincere. I walked over to my table as the hall laughed and sat in between Fred and Harry.

"You guys are hilarious!" Harry exclaimed.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" the twins chorused and I smiled.

"Uley, Neville!" at that I turned my attention to my brother. He walked up and turned to face the hall.

"I don't have anything to say, I'm the good Uley. So I'm just going to sit down and get sorted like a good boy. Oh, wait, I'm already talking . . . oh well. Never mind!" he said and the hall chuckled as the hat was placed on his head. We waited anxiously and soon the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and our house was in an even bigger uproar. I joined my brothers on the table and cheered as Neville bowed to the hall with the hat and ran over, after placing the hat on the stool, to sit next to Dean.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Professor McGonagall yelled, looking relieved there were no more Uleys. Ron nervously made his way up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and the Weasleys cheered loudly as I tried not to groan. Percy was shouting, "That's my brother, that's my brother!" as Ron made his way to sit on Harry's other side.

Only two people were left, Claire and a dark skinned boy.

"Young, Claire!"

Claire made her way forward and turned to the hall. "I may not be a Uley, but I'm definitely a Misfit. All hail the Misfits!" she shouted.

"All hail the Misfits!" us Misfits shouted and the hall clapped and cheered. The night wasn't even over and we were already making a name for ourselves. She had the hat placed on her head. After a few moments it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hufflepuff table was thundering, excited to have one of us in their house. She curtsied and blew us a kiss before going to sit next to Susan.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Finally everyone was sorted and Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Welcome," he said and the hall grew silent. "I must say, this is the most exciting sorting we've had in years!" he laughed and we put on flattered faces. "Before we begin, I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" and with that he sat down.

"And I thought we were mad." Neville said and a few people near him laughed. Two years ago he wouldn't have said anything; he would just sit there nervously. Now he had a lot more confidence in himself. I noticed that there was food on the table and started to dig in.

"So, how are you all Uleys? I mean, you don't look alike." Harry asked.

"We're all adopted." Dean said and Harry nodded, understanding.

"You guys are really something." Fred said after swallowing his chicken. I see that it's not all the Weasleys that talk with their mouth full.

"Yeah, never seen first years do anything like that on their first day, especially in front of the whole school." George said in awe.

"Well, we are the Misfits." Seamus said proudly, puffing out his chest. I saw Parvati and Lavender sigh and rolled my eyes.

"What exactly _is_ a Misfit?" Percy, another Weasley, asked curiously.

"A Misfit is two things; a person who is different from others that they don't really have a group they belong with except with each other. You know; the girly girls, the know-it-alls, the bullies, and other people. Secondly, they're prankers." I smirked. They all looked thoughtful at my explanation.

"More pranksters! Yes!" the twins exclaimed, high fiving, and we laughed as Percy face palmed. We spent the rest of the feast getting to know our housemates. When we finished dessert, Dumbledore stood again to speak.

"Now, just a few words before we leave for bed. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden. And a few or our older students would do well to remember that as well." He looked at the twins who smiled up innocently at him. "On another note I have two very important announcements. First, the ministry and I feel its right that Hogwarts has some extra security to be on the safe side. They will be patrolling the halls at all times during school hours and outside to make sure no one ventures into the woods. Last year we had a few accidents with the giant squid so they will be watching out for that too. Let me introduce you to Sam Uley and his pack!" the doors opened with a bang and the pack walked in with serious faces, looking intimidating. Everyone looked at them slightly scared, and a few girls swooned at their looks. Daddy Sam looked around the hall and spotted us. He looked at the sign above our heads and smiled at us, which we returned. He looked over at Claire and did the same. "Welcome. Now, don't worry, they will not be breathing down your necks, they'll just be making sure the rules are followed. That leads me to my second announcement; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. The pack will be guarding it to make sure no one gores wandering up there."

We were all silent and my curiosity peaked. What could possibly be in that corridor that is so dangerous?

"Hermione." Parvati whispered and I turned to her. "Is that your dad?" she asked.

"Yup," I nodded and her eyes grew wide. "And the rest are close family friends, practically family." I said.

"You're so lucky!" she said, jealousy etched into her voice. I smiled and nodded before turning my attention back to Dumbledore.

"And now, before we head to bed, let us sing the school song!" a few people groaned as Dumbledore conjured a gold ribbon, which rose high into the air and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick a tune! And off we go!"

_Hogwarts__,__Hogwarts__, Hoggy Warty__Hogwarts__,__  
Teach us something, please,__  
Whether we be old and bald__  
Or young with scabby knees,__  
Our heads could do with filling__  
With some interesting stuff,__  
For now they're bare and full of air,__  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,__  
So teach us things worth knowing,__  
Bring back what we've forgot,__  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,__  
And learn until our brains all rot._

The Weasley twins were the last ones singing in a funeral march. The whole hall clapped, Dumbledore the loudest. "Ah, music," he said dreamily. "A magic beyond all we do here. Now, off to bed!" he said. Percy started shouting at the first years to follow him and, after saying goodnight to the twins and Lee, we did. As we passed the pack I gave Daddy Sam, Paul, Jake, and Seth a hug before wishing them goodnight and running to catch up with the others. Percy led us to the Gryffindor common room and as we passed the portraits they waved, greeting us and saying welcome. We finally stopped in front of a very round lady in a pink, silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. We entered through it and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room. It felt homey as soon as I walked in with its Gryffindor colors lighting up the place and comfy looking seating.

"Girls are to the right and boys to the left. Feel free to sleep in since tomorrow is Saturday." Percy said.

"Music to my ears!" I exclaimed and they all laughed. Percy left us to talk to his friends in the corner. "Well I'm out. Night bros." I said hugging them. "Night Harry." I said and he looked surprised when I hugged him, but returned it. "And night, Eezy!" I said, ruffling his hair before running up stairs. I heard him shout, "It's Weasly!" before I slammed the door shut, laughing. After one night and people already knew our name and we were on our way to rule this school. In a good and evil way I thought playfully as I got ready for bed.

**Yay, they're finally at Hogwarts! As you can see, Hermione and Neville are totally OCC which I absolutely love! I'm going to have so much fun writing this, especially teasing Ron! I hope you have fun reading it! Next chapter: Misfits make new friends, pull pranks, and have fun with pack! Stay tuned and tell me what you think! How'd you like the sorting?! **

**With Love and Mischief,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	5. First Day

**Chaaaaaaaaappppttttteeeeeeee errrrrrrrrrr five! IMPORTANT! I'm making this story mostly my own so a lot of the characters will be OCC, but there will still be the Sorcerer's Stone and all that other stuff, just in my way with the characters being like I want them to and the plot I think up. So I hope you still enjoy it! **

**First Day**

**Hermione POV**

The weekend had been very entertaining. Filtch already hated us Misfits for helping the Weasley twins set off dungbombs on the fourth floor. We had gotten away before anyone could see us, so we didn't get in trouble, but he knew it was us. For almost, barely, getting us in trouble, I turned his whole office pink and fluffy. I had help, of course, seeing as I don't know any spells yet, from Percy Weasley. Percy was a prefect, but he still had his mischievous side. The twins told me that it was Percy who taught them how to prank when they were three, and ever since its been their life. When Percy came to Hogwarts he focused more on his work to please his mom but never gave up on pranking, he just didn't do it as much anymore.

Susan has become more open to us and we became best friends quite quickly, along with Claire. The three of us have been inseparable the past two days; walking along the lake, exploring the castle, seeing the pack and where they live. Speaking of which, they got their own common room a few portraits away from Gryffindor, so it was quite easy to see them. Their common room was a forest green with dark brown, wood floors. They had black leather seating near the fireplace, their own personal library in the back, and they each had their own rooms and bathrooms. I was over there most of the time this weekend with my siblings and Claire. Susan has tagged along a few times and they immediately welcomed her. It was nice to be able to see my family while at Hogwarts and I felt bad for the other kids who didn't have this privilege.

I tried to get away from my girl roommates as much as possible. Lavender and Parvati annoyed the bloody hell out of me. All they ever did was gossip about people they didn't even know, talk about boys, especially my wolves, which disturbed me and annoyed me, especially when they talk about of Seth, which confused and angered me. I guess I just didn't need to hear some of the things they said about them. My last roommate, Taylor Li, doesn't talk much. She's an Asian girl with long, silk black hair, blue eyes, and a nice personality but she keeps to herself a lot, mostly reading books.

I feel really bad for Harry. For the past two days he's been stared, pointed to, and whispered about. I could tell it was starting to annoy him. I talked to my family about it and we agreed to talk to him often and make him feel at least slightly normal, that way he will not have to feel like an animal in the zoo. The only part that annoys me is that Ron is always around and he's a total jerk to me and my siblings. I had to restrain myself from smacking him a few times, but felt a lot better when I heard his girly scream from upstairs after discovering something in his trunk.

Today was Monday and I was _not_ ready to get up from my comfy bed. Suddenly I heard Lavender scream and was out of my bed before you could say Zeus, ready to fight. I gave an agitated huff when I saw that it was Dean and Seamus tangled on the floor.

"What are you idiots doing up here!" I yelled, waking the other girls who looked around confused before they saw the boys on the floor.

Parvati screamed from being seen when she just woke up.

"Bloody hell, would you two stop screaming?" Dean said, walking over to where I stood after detangling himself from Seamus. "We came up here to wake you up, knowing you wouldn't by yourself, when this one," he pointed to Lavender who blushed, "screamed bloody murder, scaring us out of our socks and Seamus tripped, dragging me with him." He explained and sigh in triumph, clearly proud of himself.

"Morning!" Seamus said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. I heard a small laugh from my right and saw Taylor smiling lightly. Seamus smiled at her and she blushed looking down. To my amusement, Parvati looked extremely annoyed. She and Lavender got up and stomped to the bathroom. "Nice PJs!" Seamus shouted as they closed the door and two surprised squeaks were heard.

"So, get dressed, my lovely sister, and meet us downstairs so we can go to breakfast!" Dean said, kissing my cheek. Seamus did the same and, after politely saying bye to Taylor, they ran downstairs. I rolled my eyes jokingly at Taylor and she smiled hesitantly. I started to get ready; taking a shower, brushing my teeth, straightening my hair, getting dressed, putting my contacts in, feeding Roly-Poly, and getting my stuff together for school. I was getting ready to leave when I saw Taylor on her bed, reading. For the past two days I've noticed how lonely she's been, always alone and reading. I decided to change that.

"Hey, Taylor," I said and she looked up at me in surprise, "Would you like to join me and my family at breakfast?" I asked and her eyes grew wide. She looked down at her book nervously, looking as if she was thinking really hard.

She looked up at me again and took a deep breath. "Okay." She said in barely a whisper, but I heard her.

"Great." I smiled and she nervously returned it. I waited for her to get her stuff, and together we went downstairs. My brothers were waiting in the common room and smiled as we came down. "Morning. You guys okay if Taylor joins us this morning?" I asked.

"She can join us whenever she likes." Neville said kindly and the others nodded. Taylor blushed and looked down, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Let's get going before the twins eat all the pancakes!" Seamus exclaimed, racing towards the entrance. I laughed and we all followed him out.

When we reached the Great Hall it was filled with voices and laughter. I saw Paul, Brady, and Quil each standing at a wall, conversing with some of the kids at the different tables. The pack was always kind to the students so that they would be less scared at how intimidated they looked. I waved to them all as we walked to our table. as we sat with the twins, Harry, and, sadly, Ron, our plates appeared and on them were our schedules. i read my schedule, today I had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Hufflepuff, DADA with Slytherin, and Potions with Slytherin.

"Ugh, great, two classes with the Slythergits!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth full. Some of the food sprayed from his mouth and landed on some plates, including mine.

"Ugh! Can you swallow _then_ talk!? I don't want your chewed food on my plate!" I snapped at him, wiping the bits off with a napkin and throwing it on top of his food. He glared at me, as usual.

"I'll do whatever I want!" he snapped and I gave him a deadly look.

"Yeah? Well do it somewhere else!" I told him and started to put pancakes on my plate. He was about to say something when a shadow cast over his body.

"Hey kids," A voice said cheerfully. We all looked behind Ron to see Seth standing there smiling but he was looking down at Ron as if in warning. "How's it going?"

"F-Fine." Ron stuttered and I openly smirked. Seth looked satisfied at how scared Ron looked and looked up to give the rest of us a real smile.

"How are you all on this fine day?" he asked and there were a chorus of 'good' and 'tired' at which he laughed. He looked at me, grinning broadly. "I'm surprised you actually got up." He said jokingly and I stuck my tongue out. They laughed, except Ron who scowled. "Well, you guys better get ready, class starts in ten."

"Hours?" Seamus asked hopefully and Seth smirked.

"Minutes."

"Damn. I knew it was too good to be true." Seamus said and we all laughed. Seth bid us goodbye and left the Great Hall with Brady.

"We should get going." Neville said and we all agreed. Ron said he wanted to finish his food, so harry stayed with him for company and said they'd see us in Transfiguration. We exited the Great Hall and made our way to the second floor where the classroom was. as we walked I decided to make conversation with Taylor.

"So Taylor, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" I asked. She looked up from her feet startled. She looked at me with her wide blue eyes and shrugged uncertainly. "You don't talk much, do you?" I asked and she shook her head slowly, almost fearfully. "That's okay, I use to be the same way." I told her softly and she looked at me before smiling softly. We arrived at the classroom and entered. Most of the Ravenclaws were already there, but we were the first Gryffindors. Figures. I sat with Taylor in the middle with Dean and Seamus behind us and Neville in front of us with Terry Boot. After a few minutes the rest of the class arrived, all except Harry and Ron.

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She said as she walked to the front of the room. She turned and gave us a stern look, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." We were silent as she took out her wand and changed her desk into a pig and back. Everyone was amazed. I was slightly less amazed, seeing as I could turn myself into a pig and back. She started to teach us a spell to turn a match into a needle. She let us work on it for the rest of class and, to my surprise, turned into a cat and sat on her desk.

At that moment Harry and Ron raced into the room out of breath.

"We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron breathed and I smirked.

The professor jumped of the desk and changed back into her human form. The boys were shocked and I had to stop myself from laughing at their faces.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron breathed.

"Why, thank you Mr. Weasley," she responded. "Perhaps it would be more useful to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost." Harry said nervously. I felt bad for him; if Ron hadn't been such a pig they wouldn't have been late.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" they shook their heads and took a table in the back. The rest of the lesson passed with ease and most of us were able to transfigure our matches, me being one of the first.

Next was Herbology, which took place outside in a greenhouse. Neville was the most excited for that class, seeing as it was all about plants. In this class was Susan and Claire who we were very excited to see. Professor Sprout mostly talked about what the course and what we would be doing. She went over the safety rules and curtain procedures in case of an emergency.

DADA was a total joke. Professor Quirrell was such a wimp! He didn't teach us a thing the whole class, all he did was stutter stuff I couldn't understand and tell us stories that I knew were fake. He told us this one story where he met a vampire in Romania who had died from standing in the sun too long. Vampires don't burn in the sun! If so, the Cullens would be dead long before I met them! The room smelled horrible and there were mold on the walls. He was wearing a turban on his head, which he said was given to him by an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a trouble-some zombie, but I didn't believe that for a second. The weirdest part is that I heard some kind of soft noise coming from it, but I couldn't make it out.

After eating lunch we headed down to the dungeons for Potions. I was getting sick of Ron complaining about the damn Slytherins.

"They think they're so much better than us! I swear I just want to—"

"Ron, shut up!" I yelled, spinning to face him. "I've had it up to here with your constant nagging. Newsflash! You're going to be with Slytherins until you graduate, so stop whining like a freaking baby and get over it! Do I need to put binky in your mouth to shut you the hell up!" I shouted and people started to stop and stare. I was breathing heavily as I had gotten right up in his face. "And another thing, just because you have one bad encounter with _one_ Slytherin doesn't mean they're all evil! I've met one and he was pretty damn nice, so get a life and stop complaining about the damn Slytherins!" with that I turned on my heel and stamped down to the Potions room, leaving a angry and embarrassed Ron in the hallway and a shocked crowd surrounding him. I heard footsteps coming from behind and new it was the Misfits.

I entered the room and sat down at a table in the front of the room. The chair pulled out beside me and I looked to see Taylor sit beside me. She looked slightly fearful at my still angry expression and I immediately softened, smiling at her slightly and she visibly relaxed. More students entered, including Ron who looked extremely angry and sat at the back with Harry who looked a little reluctant.

The teacher entered the classroom and I felt stupid for not realizing that the teacher would probably be Snape. No wonder he was so interested in me liking potions! He entered the classroom with his robe flying behind him like a cape.

"You are here to learn the art of potions making," he drawled and the class was silent. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids the creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He finished and I hung on his every word, smiling. I liked him, he may be rude but he was real and not afraid to tell the truth or say what he thinks. Plus he was the Potions teacher and I wanted to learn all I could.

"Don't get comfortable, I will be assigning your seats after roll call." He said. I saw him glance at me and I smiled slightly. I could tell he wasn't one who liked kids and, since he was Slytherin House Head, probably weren't fans of Gryffindors, but I would prove to him that I was good and make him like me.

He went through the roll call, slightly pausing at Harry's name, saying it in slight disgust, and started to write on a piece of paper. After a few minutes he placed his quill down and looked at us. "I will be putting you in partners. I do not want to hear any complaining or moaning. You will be working with your partners until I see it fit to move you." he drawled and people passed nervous looks. Snape picked up the paper and started to read from it, "Patil, Nott. Li, Zabini. Potter, Greengrass. Brown, Crabbe. N Uley, Davis. H Uley, Malfoy. Weasley, Goyle. D Uley, Bulstrode. S Uley, Parkinson. Move." He said and we scrambled to sit with our partners.

I met Draco Malfoy in a middle table and we looked at each other, sizing each other up, before sitting quietly. The others wore disgusted faces of thoughtful ones. Taylor looked more nervous than ever and Blaise looked emotionless. Dean and Neville looked considering of their partners while Seamus and Pansy were already having a glaring contest. Harry looked surprised and I saw Daphne smiling kindly at him as she talked to him. Parvati was looking at Theodore flirtatiously and he looked extremely uncomfortable. To my glee both Ron and Lavender looked absolutely miserable with their partners and I smirked.

"Today you will be brewing a simple potion to cure boils," Snape waved his wand at the board and the instructions appeared. "Get to work."

I looked at Draco who looked at me, narrowing his eyes. "I'll get the ingredients." I said and he nodded.

"I'll set the cauldron up." He said stiffly and I nodded, my face emotionless. I went to the cupboard where Neville was.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked and he smiled at me slightly.

"It's okay, she's pretty civil. You?" he asked.

"Same." I said, getting the last of the ingredients. "Good luck."

"You too."

I walked back to my station. We worked in silence, following the instructions on the board, when Draco suddenly spoke, "I heard you and Weasel in the hall earlier." He said as he added the horned slugs. I fought to keep my face straight and emotionless as I thought of the events.

"Yeah, the stupid prick." I muttered and he snorted lightly.

"That much is obvious." He said and I smirked lightly. Suddenly I felt a small sharp pain in my finger as I turned to reach for the crushed snake fangs. I hissed as looked at my bleeding finger. Suddenly, Snape was in front of our desk.

"What's going on here?" Snape said. Reached to rip of a piece of paper towel that was at the corner of the desk. I dabbed my finger as I explained to Snape.

"I slid my hand on the table and my finger caught on a splinter in the wood." I explained. I glanced at Draco and saw that his eyes were fixed on my finger in. . . confusion? I looked back at Snape, "Is there anywhere I could wash my hands? I don't want to accidently mix my blood with the potion and get a bad reaction, even if it is just a tiny cut." I said and he raised an eyebrow, looking slightly impressed. He took out his wand and waved it over my hand, cleaning the blood and closing the cut. This seemed to snap Draco out of his trance and he looked down at the dried nettles he had been measuring. "Thank you." I said before returning to my work. Snape stood there for a few seconds longer before leaving.

For the rest of the class we worked in silence. Towards the end there was a 'bang' and we all looked to see Seamus and Pansy covered in soot along with their station.

"Pansy!" Seamus yelled, sounding angrier than I've heard in a while, "I told you not to add the crushed snake fangs until after I added the mint leaves!"

Pansy huffed, "It's not my fault I couldn't see the board over your big head!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"My big head?! The board is right in front of you, you bimbo! We're at the very front table! You just thought that you were so much better that you didn't have to listen to me!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"I am better than you!" she shouted.

"You sure do have one hell of a way showing it!" he yelled, motioning crazily to the mess.

"Enough!" Snape demanded and they stopped, glaring at each other fiercely. "There is no need to shout. Five points from both of you. Miss Parkinson you are no better than anyone in this room and clearly you must have something wrong with your eyes if you couldn't see the board that is right in front of you. Another ten points from Slytherin." He said and she gaped. "Now I want everyone to bottle up their potions and hand them in. Class dismissed." Everyone followed his instructions and left the classroom. Draco took another wondering glance at me before leaving with his friends.

"I'll meet you guys at dinner, okay?" I whispered to my siblings and Taylor and they nodded confusedly before following a ranting Seamus to the Great Hall. I turned to face Snape who was sitting at his desk grading papers. "Professor?"

He looked up at me, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want, Miss Uley?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you something?" I said a little nervously. He looked at me in slight intrest.

"Continue." He said and I sucked up all my Gryffindor courage.

"You see, I really like this class. I like making potions, the idea of making something great from scratch is exciting to me. There's not a lot of things out there that impress me or is fascinating to me as potion making. This is something that I might want to do when I graduate Hogwarts. I know that I'm only a first year, but when I set my mind on something I stick with it to the end," I said and I knew that I was peaking his interest. "So I was wondering if I could get private lessons. I would love to learn more about this and I feel like I can't in just one class period a few times a week." I said and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

He looked at me hard and long, as if trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. Finally he said, "Never has a student come to me asking for _more_ lessons. Never have I ever offered it either." He said and I looked down. "But if you're serious about this, then I can ask the Headmaster permission." My head snapped up to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" I asked, barely containing my excitement.

"Yes, but," he said when he saw my excited face, "There's no guarantee that the headmaster will say yes, but if he does you must be on time, focused, and do everything I say. Am I understood?" he asked sternly and I nodded my head frantically.

"Yes, yes, one hundred percent. Thank you! I won't let you down, I promise!" I yelled as I ran out the door hoping that Dumbledore said yes.

**Finally, I finished this chapter! When I first started I had absolutely no idea what I was going to write, this just came by the second. What do you think? Good? Bad? I totally LOVED taking Ron down! REVIEW!**

**CONTEST! For my next chapter I will be adding two new people so I will be asking a question that has to do with Harry Potter and the first two to review with the right answer will be new characters in my story! So, when you review tell me your name, what you look like, and obviously the answer, lolzz.**

**Contest Question: How many staircases are there in Hogwarts?**

**So REVIEW QUICKLY TO BE A CHARACTER IN MY STORY!**

**With Love,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Here we go!**

**Secrets Revealed**

**Hermione POV**

The last week had been pretty normal. We went to classes, hung out with friends and family, and caused trouble.

Taylor had become good friends with the rest of us but still hardly says a word. She doesn't hide in her books as much anymore, which is good, but when we talk it's mostly one word answers or motions. I'm not giving up on her, something tells me that she needs a friend now more than ever, but I just don't know where this feeling comes from.

Potions is quite eventful. Seamus and Pansy often argue, but luckily they only had one more explosion since the last one. Ron constantly complains about Goyle inside the classroom and outside, and let me tell you this; I actually did slap him once. I got a detention from Flitwick, since it was right in the middle of charms, but it was so worth it. Daddy Sam gave me a very stern talking to, but as soon as we were in private he broke out laughing, saying the fire headed pig deserved it. Another thing is Draco. He's been acting weird ever since the first lesson and I can't figure out what it is.

Right now I was walking down the hallway on the fifth floor, thinking. A notice had been posted in the Gryffindor common room about flying lessons on Thursday. I wasn't nervous, I could fly on my own, but I was really excited. When I flew I felt so free and learning how to do it on a broom could come in handy, seeing as it takes a lot of energy to fly on your own.

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground and looked up to see three Ravenclaw third years running down the hall.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted after them and picked myself up. One boy stopped and turned around to face me while his friends kept running, not looking back. The boy started jogging back towards me.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you." he said sincerely.

"Clearly." I said, dusting myself off. I looked up at the boy; he was about 5'6 with short brown, messy hair and one blue eye and one green one. He had a small birth mark on his collarbone in the shape of a diamond. He was smiling down at me apologetically.

"Sorry again. We were just running from this girl who really likes my friend and isn't ashamed to let him know it." He explained, shaking his head. He stuck out his hand, "I'm Benny by the way. Benny Simons." I looked at his hand for a moment before taking it.

"Hermione Uley." I said and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you. You're quite the talk of the school." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, you know, I make myself known." I said smugly and he laughed.

"Benny!" a voice shouted and I looked to see one of the other boys at the end of the hallway. "Come on, man!" he shouted. Benny turned to me and smiled.

"Duty calls. See you around!" he said and waved before running to his friend and they both ran around the corner, out of sight. I sighed and turned to walk the opposite way when something caught my eye. There were a few cracks in the wall to my right. Now there are cracks all over the walls in the place but these cracks looked slightly darker than the rest of the wall and they seemed to be lined up. Any normal human wouldn't be able to see this, but with my vision it almost popped out at me. I took another step closer and the cracks started to move, something that was similar to letters in a word when I tried to read. They rearranged themselves and came out to actually be words that looked to be in another language. I traced each sketched letter.

"_luro intrare in abscondito_," I whispered as I traced each letter for the fifth time, finally making it out. My finger suddenly went through the wall and I gasped. I pushed my whole hand through, then my arm. I looked around the hallway then, my curiosity getting the better of me, walked through the wall, eyes closed. When I opened my eyes I gasped loudly at what I saw.

It was a huge circular room, larger than the common room. There were no rooms, instead there were gigantic bookcases from floor to ceiling filled with books and antiques. The floor was dark wood with a circular green rug in the middle. There was a single desk towards the back with old quills, ink, parchment, and a small black journal. In the middle of the room, on the rug, was a love seat and two chairs, one on each side, and in the middle was a coffee table. There were three wooden doors, one to my left and two on the right side of the room. On the left door, in silver righting, was written _Bathroom _n nice cursive. I opened the door to see a beautiful bathroom with blue walls and white marble floors. There was a big marble shower that had the water coming from the top. The counter was also white marble with a big mirror. Bloody hell, the toilet was even made out of white marble! I exited the bathroom and walked over to the other doors. Only one was labeled; the one on my right said _Meeting Room. _I entered that one first to see a room with blue walls and white bronze carpet floor. There was a long marble table in the middle of the room with blue elegant looking chairs. I ran my hand on the smooth surface of the table before exiting the room. I went through the second door which revealed a beautiful bedroom. The walls were a very light yellow and the floors were white carpet. There was a bed on the back wall with a fluffy white comforter and bronze throw pillows. The bed post were carved to look like tree branches and were white, as if they had just been snowed on. There was a dresser next to the door and another desk on the other side of the room. There was another door and, opening it, on the other side was a closet filled with beautiful, elegant dresses.

I walked back out to the study and my thoughts went haywire. Where was i? What was this place? It was outstandingly beautiful. I walked over and spotted the notebook. Maybe this would give me answers. I sat down in the big blue and bronze seat and opened the journal to the last page.

_August 5__th__, 1863_

_Dear Journal._

_I write this now to because the room is finally finished. It is such a beauty and I am so proud to call it mine. The war is coming soon and, if I don't come back, I want to leave this journal in this room in hopes that my daughter finds it. I want her to read all my memories and hopefully, one day, she'll forgive me for what I've done to her. I created this room for her and, if she ever comes to Hogwarts, I hope she'll find it. If not I dearly hope a good person does, it would be a shame for all this hard work to go to waste._

_If my daughter is reading this then please know that I'm dearly sorry for what I've done, but it was for the right reasons. You were only a child when the war started on its way and I couldn't risk you getting hurt. Just know that mommy loves you, and always has and will. _

_If this is not my daughter then I welcome you. This room is officially yours if it has not been claimed yet. When you close this journal the room will claim you as it's owner if it is not already claimed. I hope that you use it for good and care for it. There are a lot of secrets that comes with this room and this castle. This is only the beginning. I wish you luck. To enter the room you must say the password you used to enter before. If you were able to find this room then you are a very powerful person, and there is a lot more to come your way. Again, I wish you luck. _

_Goodbye,_

_RAR_

I closed the book and a bright light shone through the cover, circling my body like a cocoon and warming my insides. It slowly faded away, but one gold string of light wrapped around my right wrist, seeping into my skin. It flashed for a brief second before disappearing. In its place was a tattoo of two lines, gold and blue, intertwining around my wrist with tiny green leaves hanging off here and there, looking like vines around my wrist. I stared at my wrist in shock. It chose me. I was the owner of this magnificent room. Who was R.A.R? I looked at the book again, deep in thought. She said there were secrets that came with this room that I was going to find out. Putting the journal in my bag, I ran from the room to find my brothers.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnnnnnn! What's going to happen next? What is this room? Who is R.A.R? You'll have to wait to find out! What do you think of this chapter? Taylor? Benny? I really want to know what you think! **

**Congrats to FLAMING-GECKO and xXBelieverXx who won my contest! They will be in the next chapter. To other people who answered correctly, I'm thinking of adding you in ending chapters, maybe. I'm still thinking. But the others will definitely be in my story, so be on the lookout next chapter.**

**With Love,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	7. Misfits United

**Here we go! For those who won the contest look out for your names! **

**Misfits United**

**Dean's POV**

"Hermione, where are we going!" I shouted as we followed her, running through the halls. She had come running into the common room ten minutes earlier, looking as if she had run five miles. She looked excited and anxious as she demanded Taylor, Seamus, Neville, and I to come quickly. She had dragged us all the way to the Hufflepuff common rooms where she demanded a Hufflepuff fifth year to get Claire and Susan for her. When they came out she didn't give them a chance to say anything, instead demanding them to follow her and had us running through the castle again.

She didn't answer me as she turned the corner. We entered the fifth floor corridor that was practically abandoned seeing as no one ever comes down it. She suddenly stopped in front of the left wall. I had to stop on my heels to avoid running into her.

"What the bloody hell is going?!" Susan exclaimed, bending over to catch her breath. Again, Hermione ignored her, instead focusing on the wall in front of her. She gave us an anxious glance before turning to the wall again.

"_luro intrare in abscondito,_" she whispered, confusing us all. She reached up a hand to touch the wall, but, to the surprise of us all, her hand went straight through. We gasped loudly and she turned to us. "I found this earlier today." She said and went on to explain how she found it. I listened intently and was confused. She may be dyslexic but dyslexia doesn't just arrange a bunch of scratches into words that just happen to be a password to a secret room. Something wasn't right.

"Come on." She said and walked through the room. After a moment's hesitation we followed her and our jaws dropped at the sight on the other side. It was huge! "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Amazing?" Claire exclaimed, turning to take everything in. "It's like I died and went to heaven!" Hermione laughed and showed us the other rooms. They were all just as gorgeous as the first. We went back into the study and sat on the couches, Seamus and I on the floor, and Hermione looked around her bag. She finally pulled out a black book that looked like a journal.

"I found this when I first came in. I read the last chapter, listen to this," Hermione opened the journal to the last page and began to read it. My eyebrows furrowed more and more as she read. When she finished she looked at us, observing our expressions.

"That was more confusing than my Astronomy homework." Seamus said, rubbing his temple.

"Who the bloody hell is R.A.R?" I asked. This journal entry made no sense to me, but I picked up little pieces from it. Apparently whoever had made this room had had a daughter and had done something to her. She also mentioned something about secrets, but what damn secrets?

"Could it be Rowena Ravenclaw?" Neville asked and our heads turned to him. "I mean, the rooms are all blue, white, and bronze, the Ravenclaw colors, and the initials are the same."

"It couldn't be," Claire said, shaking her head, "The date's all wrong." She was right; the founders were back in like 1000 A.D.

"Then I have no idea who it could possibly be." Neville replied. Then his face lit up. "Why don't we read the rest of the journal?" he said and I face palmed. That would be the _smart_ thing to do.

"Duh!" Hermione exclaimed, hitting her forehead. We watched as she opened to the first page and her face fell. "You've got to be kidding me." She murmured in frustration.

"What is it?" Susan asked worriedly. Hermione slammed the journal on the table and stood up, pacing behind the couch. I picked up the journal, looking at the first pages. There were no words, just a bunch of symbols.

"What the—"

"They're runes." Hermione interrupted. She was pacing with an agitated expression. "The symbols are runes. She probably didn't want anyone to be able to read her journal." She explained.

"Then why is the last page written in English?" Claire asked.

"She wanted her daughter to read it or whoever found this room. That way they would know what this room was and how to enter it." Susan explained.

"She also said she wants her daughter to be able to read her memories in this journal. How does she expect her daughter, or anyone, to be able to read this if it's in runes?" Seamus asked, looking even more confused than he was before. We were all silent, deep in thought. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Don't they teach Ancient Runes here?" I asked and they all looked at me. Hermione's face lit up.

"They do! Okay, so there are only two answers to this question. Either the family R.A.R comes from teaches runes to their children or she expects her daughter to look them up. If they teach the subject here, then they must have books in the library." She said and we all agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Seamus asked.

"Well, as the book says the room claims the person who finds it." Hermione said slowly. She lifted up her wrist and I saw a beautiful design circling it. "Apparently, it claimed me." We were shocked.

"Wait, so you're saying that this gorgeous room. . . is yours?" Susan asked quietly. Hermione smiled.

"No, I'm saying this gorgeous room is ours." She said and we all beamed.

"Yes!" Seamus exclaimed and started to dance around in his spot. We laughed at his antics.

"I got an idea." Hermione said and we all quieted down. "What if we made this a secret room for the Misfits? We could use it as an extra common room for when we want to get away from our house common rooms and use the meeting room for planning our ideas. Also there's a bedroom and a bathroom, we can have sleepovers so we don't always have to sleep with our house mates, god only knows how much longer I can take Lavender and Parvati." She said. We were all silent, thinking this through. It was a great idea. This way we can plan our pranks in private and spend time together without so many people around.

"Almost like a secret club." Susan said suddenly and we beamed.

"Yeah! A secret club! We may be known around the school, but only the people in the club would know who we really are and what we can really do. People around here only know us as the kids who cause mischief all the time and have tempers or, in Susan and Taylor's case, the girls who hardly ever talk." Hermione exclaimed, taking her seat again. "Don't get me wrong, we are those things, but there is so much more to us than that and no one can see that. This could be the place where you could act like your true self and not be judged because of it." She finished.

There was a moment of silence as we took everything she just said in. she was right, the kids around here already have a label on us and expect certain things from us. It's the same with other kids, like how the Slytherins are expected to be nasty and mean when in reality, some are not. People judge you on how you are when they first meet you, or your appearance, and they never give you a chance to show them who you really are. This could be our escape to actually be ourselves instead of living up to everyone's expectations.

"Misfits United." Taylor barely whispered, speaking for the first time. We all looked at her and she blushed, looking down at her lap.

"What was that, Taylor?" Seamus asked gently.

She looked around at us nervously before whispering, "Well, I was just thinking if we were to go through with that then we should probably have a name. I thought Misfits United might be good because we'd be united as a group by being able to be ourselves and not judge each other and since we're from different house we're showing house unity. It was just an idea. . ." she trailed off, twiddling her fingers. We all shared looks.

"That's perfect." Hermione said and we all smiled at Taylor which caused her to blush even more. "From this moment on we are officially Misfits United."

**Hermione's POV**

Later that night I headed to the library before dinner. I was going to go check out books for those runes. I was going to figure them out if it killed me.

I entered the library, giving Madam Pince a charming smile, and started walking through the isle. I stopped after my third isle, realizing I had no idea where I was to look for these books. Sighing I turned the corner a promptly crashed into someone carrying a pile of books. I fell to the ground, books falling around me, and heard a soft 'oomph' in front of me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the person said, hurrying to collect their fallen books. I looked to see a young girl who was a little on the short side with curly brown hair like mine and brown eyes.

"It's alright." I told her, handing her some of her books. She took them gratefully and put them in her pile. A shadow fell over her body and I looked up to see Benny standing behind her with a fond smile.

"Kylie, did you trip again?" he asked playfully and she huffed.

"It was an accident." She said softly and he laughed.

"Maybe if you didn't have so many damn books, you'd be able to see where you were going. Look, this time you took someone down with you." Benny said, motioning towards me. She looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked quickly.

"No, I'm fine. I've been through worse than a couple of books." I said, smiling warmly. She smiled in relief and held out a hand to help me up, which I gladly took. "Hermione Uley." I said.

"Kylie Simons. I'm a second year Ravenclaw. This big idiot is Benny, my brother." She said and he scowled playfully.

"Shut it, Kylie. And she already knows me, I accidently ran her over in the hallway earlier today." He said smiling.

"And you're over here telling me off for crashing into her?" Kylie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess it's in the family." He said and I laughed. "Back to the point, why do you have so many books?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's all just so fascinating; animaguses, wandless magic, apparition, dragons, and so much more! I just don't know which one to read." She gushed, looking at her books.

Benny rolled his eyes, "You do know that the library won't go anywhere, right? So you can put some books back and they'll still be here when you come back." He teased and she hit him in the stomach.

"You never know, they could be gone by the time I come back, and I rather read them now than come back for them and find them not here." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I smiled.

"Merlin help her." Benny said up to the skies. Kylie scowled up at him as he laughed and stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing and Kylie quickly joined me. Benny was bouncing on one foot, scowling in our direction. "Not cool." He gritted out. He lost his footing and fell to the ground, causing us to laugh even more.

Madam Pince rounded around the bookcase and we quieted before she could see us laughing. Benny was groaning on the floor, still holding his foot. She glared down at him, "Mister Simons I will not have you making so much ruckus in my library! Out, out, out!" she picked him up by his collar and dragged him to the entrance of the library. When she was out of ear shot we started laughing again.

"That was hilarious." I gasped and she nodded.

"Now I have blackmail against him. His friends would tease the micky out of him if they knew he was dragged by his collar out the library by Madam Pince and that it was because of his little sister." She giggled. We calmed down and she smiled at me. "It was nice meeting you, but I probably go check on my brother. See you around?" she asked as she hauled up her books. I nodded and she smiled before leaving.

I continued my search through the aisles and was slowly growing agitated. I saw a third year Ravenclaw girl sitting at one of the tables writing and decided to ask her for help. She was quite tall with straight blond hair and brown eyes. She looked in deep concentration as I approached her and didn't notice when I was next to her. I looked down to see that she wasn't writing but drawing and what she was drawing surprised me. She was drawing a person with flaming red hair, light blue eyes, and a small smirk on his face; Fred. It looked exactly like him, quite impressive. I cleared my throat and she jumped, quickly turning over her sketch pad to hide the drawing. She looked up at me with wide eyes and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry to frighten you, uh. . ."

"Samantha Mitchelle, but everyone calls me Sam." She said nervously, looking at me cautiously.

"Sam, but I was wondering if you could help me find the Ancient Runes section." I asked politely and her expression turned from nervous to confused.

"Aren't you a first year?" she asked and I nodded, "You don't study Ancient Runes until third year."

"I know, but I'm really interested in it and wanted a head start." I lied and she nodded, smiling. She seemed to forgotten about the incident as she stood, putting her sketch pad in her bag, and motioned for me to follow her.

"It's nice to know that there are first years who want a head start on years to come. It doesn't hurt start early, that way you have more time that year to yourself than studying all year because you already studied for it in first year." She explained and I nodded. Even if I wasn't actually doing this for school I still agreed with her.

"Yeah, and also if I learn the runes I can pass notes in class." I said and she laughed.

"That too." she said and we stopped in front of a shelf. "These are the Ancient Runes books. This one might be helpful," she said and took out one of the books, handing it to me. _A-Z Runes _the cover said and I smiled. "That has every rune you could think of." She said.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"No problem. See you around." With that she turned to leave.

"That was a great picture by the way." I said and she turned to me quickly, stuttering incoherent things. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just thought you should know that you're really good."

She sighed in relief and smiled slightly, "Thanks, I've been doing it since I was little. My dad taught me how. And thanks for not telling anyone, I would be mortified if he ever found out." She said and I nodded.

"It's not my secret to tell." I explained and she smiled. I waved to her as I went to check out my book.

**There you go, chapter seven with our contest winners Kylie and Sam! This won't be the last time you see them! What do you think of everything so far? Do you think Misfits United is a good idea? This helps with some of my characters that will be coming in later. Next chapter: Draco and Snape! Also you might hear some of Taylor's back story.**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	8. Flying Lessons

**Chapter eight! **

**Flying Lessons**

**Hermione's POV**

It's been a week since we found the room and today was flying lessons. We were all slightly nervous, but excited at the same time. Neville was the most nervous because he never really liked flying, but sucked it up. To my great pleasure, Daddy Sam will be joining us just in case something happened. With everything that's been going on and school work I haven't had the time to see the pack in a while. They stop by my table in the Great Hall to talk, but other than that I haven't really been able to see them.

I was just exiting the castle to the grounds with the rest of the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were already there, standing next to one of the brooms lying on the ground. Daddy Sam was standing at the end of the line, next to a woman with short, gray hair and yellow eyes that reminded me of a hawk. As we neared we found a broom and stood next to one.

"Hello class," the woman started, "I am Madam Hooch, your flying teacher. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone make sure they are on the left side of their broom." She barked and we all scurried to the left side if we weren't there already. The brooms looked very old and worn out and I hoped it wouldn't break when I'm in the air. "Now, stick your right hand over your broom," she called out, "and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" we all shouted. I saw Harry's fly into his hand at once. Mine went halfway before falling back to the ground. I shouted it again and this time it came all the way up. I smiled and looked around, noticing that only Harry, Draco, Blaise, and us Misfits had gotten our brooms up. After a while some more people got their brooms up while the rest just picked them up. Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount our brooms, her and Daddy Sam walking up and down the isle to make sure we were doing it right. He smiled at Taylor and I as he fixed our grips on the brooms which we returned, Taylor more shyly.

"Okay, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "rise only a few feet, and then come straight back down by lean forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two—" she didn't get to finish. Taylor's legs were shaking so much that she accidently pushed off without noticing. She screamed as she rose into the air.

"Taylor!" I yelled, running over to where she was slowly rising, higher and higher.

"Come back, girl!" Madam Hooch yelled and I glared at her fiercely.

"Don't you think she would if she could!" I snarled and I think there was a flash of fear in her eyes, but I turned back to Taylor, not thinking about it. "Okay Taylor, stay calm. Take deep breaths." I said and she tried to follow my instructions, slowly breathing in and out. "Good. Now, just tip you broom forward slightly. Not too fast! There we go, good, keep going down." Daddy Sam, who had been at my side the whole time, went forward and picked Taylor off the broom when she was low enough. She clung to him as the broom dropped to the ground, and he rubbed her back soothingly. My siblings and I ran forward to comfort her.

"You were so brave, Taylor." Seamus said, looking extremely worried. "Anyone else probably would have been able to calm down like you did." Taylor buried her head into Daddy Sam's shoulder, still shaking slightly.

"I should take her to the Hospital Wing." Daddy Sam said and looked at Madam Hooch. "Can you show me the way?"

"Yes, yes, of course." she said, walking forward. She turned to give us all a stern look, "If one broom goes into the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." She warned and turned to lead Daddy Sam, who was still hold Taylor, into the castle.

The moment they entered the building, Pansy started to giggle. "Merlin, what a joke!" she snorted. "Did you see her face? She looked like such a wuss." She laughed and Tracy, Crabbe, and Goyle joined in. to my displeasure, but not surprise, Ron and Lavender looked like they wanted to join in.

Seamus looked positively enraged. "Shut it, Parkinson!" he shouted. Pansy just smirked.

"Oh, does Finnigan have a little crush?" she taunted and he blushed slightly, barely noticeable.

"No, but she's a friend and I won't have you talking about her that way." He gritted through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do about it?" she said, crossing her arms.

"If you think I'm afraid to hit a girl, then you got another thing coming! Bring it on!" he shouted, and started towards the girl, who screamed and ducked behind Draco, clutching to his shirt. Dean and Neville got to Seamus before he could reach the girl and blocked his path, holding him back so he couldn't get to her.

"Seamus, stop. She's not worth it!" Dean shouted and glared at Pansy as Seamus calmed himself down. Draco batted her away from him and moved to the other side of Blaise.

"Hey look!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, running forward and picking something off the grass. "It's her keychain." He said. She always carried around a pink keychain that had a bunch of charms and little pictures on it. I've never asked her about the pictures, assuming they were her family, but always wondered why she carried it everywhere.

"Give it here." I said, stepping forward. He looked up at me with an unreadable expression before he suddenly smirked.

"Why?" he asked and I knew he was trying to egg me on.

"So I can give it back to her." I growled out. I could feel my eyes heating up and knew that they were turning red from my anger. It's a good thing I had contacts on.

"Maybe I don't want to." He laughed, tossing the chain from one hand to the other.

"Ron," Harry said, coming to stand next to me, "don't be a jerk. Just give her the keychain." He said, clearly not understanding why he was acting like this.

"I'm just having some fun, Harry." He said feigning innocence.

"Well, funs over." I snapped, stepping even closer. "So give me the damn key chain."

He looked around and smiled as if he just got an idea. He walked over and picked up a broom. He mounted it and flew into the air, twirling around our heads. Looking down at me, he said, "You want it, come get it." He said.

I growled and picked up a broom. Harry ran forward and grabbed my arm before I could kick off. "Hermione, no! you'll get into trouble." he said frantically, looking worried.

"I'm not about to let this fool get away with this!" I said and he looked even more worried. "I'm getting that keychain if it's the last thing I do." He looked at me for a long second before nodding. To my surprise, he picked up a broom himself. Together, we kicked off and faced Ron.

"Give it here, Ron!" Harry shouted.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Harry?" Ron said in frustration. "It's only Li, she doesn't matter!"

"She's never done anything to us. And this is wrong, she doesn't deserve this! You don't do this to your housemates!" Harry shouted.

Ron glared at him, "Fine, you want it? Go get it!" he shouted and threw the keychain as hard as he could and it flew across the grounds, heading towards the castle. Harry shot after it, flying through the air in a steep dive. He neared the ground and just when I thought he would crash he swerved up, holding his hand in the air. He got it!

"Hermione, catch!" he yelled. He threw it high in the skies and I flew over quickly, catching it with no problem. As we both landed on the ground everyone was cheering, even some of the Slytherins. When I reached Harry we high-fived. Everyone surrounded us, congratulating us.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Uley!" a voice echoed throughout the grounds. We turned to see McGonagall making her way towards us. My heart sank, but I didn't let it show as I watched her come closer. "Never — in all my time at Hogwarts —" she stuttered in shock. "could have broken your neck—"

"It wasn't their fault—"

"Quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Ron—"

"That's enough, Mister Thomas!" she snapped and their pleas grew silent. "You two, follow me." She said to Harry and I. I opened my mouth to say something, but Dean silently shook his head. I huffed and stomped after Professor McGonagall, not before giving Ron my best glare. as we entered the castle I started to think of what I would say to defend myself because there was no way I was going without a fight.

We followed Professor McGonagall as she marched through the halls. I looked over at Harry to see him looking absolutely miserable. I felt bad, knowing it was mostly my fault he was in this predicament. We suddenly stopped in front of a classroom and she poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a second?"

My eyes grew wide at these words and I saw Harry's do the same. Was she going to beat us with wood? Flashbacks of my past started to play in front of my eyes and I shivered in fear. To my great relief, a burly fifth year boy from Gryffindor stepped out of the classroom, looking confused.

After closing the door she turned to look at us all. "This is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker and Chaser." Our eyes bugged out of our heads as we took in what she just said.

"What?!"

**/**

"First year! No one ever makes the Quidditch team in their first year!" Seamus exclaimed, pacing excitedly. We were all in the Hospital Wing with Taylor who was lying on one of the beds. We had all come up to see her after class, where I told them about being the new Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They had all been shocked when I told them this.

"I know, she said we were the youngest house player in a century!" I was shaking with excitement. Apparently, a girl named Alicia Spinnet quit the team because her mother thought it was too dangerous and didn't want her playing anymore, leaving a spot open that was now all mine. I grinned at the thought.

"That's fantastic, you lucky sucker!" Dean exclaimed and we laughed.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed looking at the wall clock. "It's time for dinner, we should head down." We all nodded and, after saying goodbye to Taylor, headed out the door.

"Wait," I said when we were outside the door. I remembered that I still had Taylor's keychain. "I have to give Taylor her keychain. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." I told them and they nodded. I went back inside and Taylor looked at me. I smiled, "I forgot to give you this." I handed her the keychain and her face brightened. She took it gratefully. "Is that your family?" I asked, looking at one of the pictures. She flushed and nodded, looking down at her lap. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me with glossy eyes before hesitantly responding, "It's just. . . my parents weren't very glad that I was sorted into Gryffindor. They wanted me to be a Ravenclaw like my brother." She whispered and, seeing my confused face, continued, "My parents are very uptight and strict. They only want the best and they believe that if you're not smart then you're not the best. So Ravenclaw, being the smartest house, was where they wanted us to go since that was where they went. When I was sorted into Gryffindor they were disappointed and now look down at me." She finished softly, tears cascading down her cheeks. Anger flared in my body like a raging fire. How dare these people who are suppose to be her parents belittle her because she's not a Ravenclaw!

"What about your brother?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He doesn't look down at me. Before coming to Hogwarts he was really the only friend I had. He thinks what they're doing is wrong, but they're right. I am too stupid to be their daughter." She cried and put her hands in her hands.

"Taylor, look at me." I demanded softly and she slowly lifted her head to look at me. "You are one of the smartest girls I know. You're second in every class. Just because you're not a Ravenclaw doesn't mean you're not smart, and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You're in Gryffindor because you are brave, courageous, and downright loyal! We are very lucky to have you in our house and I'm lucky to have you as a friend." I told her passionately. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"Really?" she breathed and I smiled.

"Really." I said and drew her into an embrace. She shyly returned it. After a few minutes we drew apart and she wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"Anytime." I said and at that moment both of our worlds grew a bit brighter.

**There we go! I was going to do Draco and Snape in this chapter, but got this idea. Don't worry, they'll be in the next one, I promise. What do you think? REVIEW MY LOVLEYS! **

**Truly Yours,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	9. Tears of a Slytherin

**Here we go, chapter nine!**

**Tears of a Slytherin**

**Hermione's POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked as I hid behind a suit of armor with George.

"Are you questioning the great mind of George Weasley?" he said in mock shock, holding a hand to his heart. I rolled my eyes and pushed him, causing him to laugh. The others were hiding along the hallway too, waiting to see how our plan would turn out. "Of course it will work. Your plan was perfect, and with the spells Fred and I used it will go smoothly. All we need is Filtch to come by and we're good." just as he finished I heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

We shrunk down more into the shadows, waiting. My eyes grew wide when I saw it wasn't Filtch turning the corner, but Paul and Quil instead. I didn't have time to warn them as they stepped on the trap that would activate the spell. Pink fog erupted from the floor and glitter fell from the ceiling. When it disappeared, Paul and Quil were floating in the air wearing pink ballerina outfits, holding a silver wand, and wearing tiaras on their heads. They shouted in surprise and disgust as they looked down at themselves. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing, George right behind me.

We all ran out from our hiding places, laughing so hard that we fell to the ground, even Taylor. The boys glared down at us, waving their hands frantically as they tried to get down.

"Wasn't who we intended it for, but it's just as funny!" I gasped out, holding my side.

"Hermione Jean Uley, you get us down this instant!" Paul raged. I would have immediately done what he told me had it not been the fact that he, Mister I'm-so-tough-and-mess-with-me-and-I'll-hurt-you, was in a tutu.

"Oh, but why? You guys make such pretty ballerinas." I cooed and turned to the rest. "Don't you guys think?"

"Absolutely beautiful." Seamus and Dean said simultaneously.

"I'm jealous." Susan said and Taylor giggled.

"I'd date you any day." George said with a broad grin, winking at them. Fred snorted from his side and made a flirtatious growling noise at them. That set us off again.

"GET US DOWN!" They shouted, wiggling in the air in struggle to get down.

Fred and George rubbed their necks, looking guilty. "Well you see—" Fred started.

"There's a little problem with that—" George continued.

"When we looked up the spell—"

"We forgot to look up the counter spell—"

"So we have no idea how to get you down." They finished together. My eyes grew as I tried to contain my grin. Paul and Quil looked murderous as they looked at the twins who were shifting uneasily.

"YOU WHAT!" they exploded, madly struggling in the air.

"Would you look at the time, we should get going, don't want to miss lunch!" I said, looking at my watch. I gave them a charming smile and we all jetted down the hallway, the boys' yells of anger echoing behind us.

We stopped when we reached the outside of the Great Hall. We all shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe you guys forgot the counter spell!" Neville gasped out.

The twins shared a look before smirking at us. "We didn't." we stared at them in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, but their smirks just grew.

"That's genius!" Seamus exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Come on, let's get some lunch." Claire chuckled. We spilt, heading to our house tables. As we sat down an owl swooped through the doors and landed in front of me. The dark black owl hooted and held out its leg. I untied the letter and it flew away. Confused, I opened the letter cautiously.

_Miss Uley,_

_I have asked the Headmaster Permission to give you private studies and he has granted permission. The only condition is that your grades stay up in all your other classes. Your private lessons will take place every Wednesday and Sunday at six pm to eight pm. Don't be late._

_Potions Master,_

_Severus Snape_

I grinned broadly as I finished the letter. I turned to look at Snape who was looking at me intently. I nodded my thanks, smiling slightly, and he gave me a curt nod before turning to his food.

"What was that about?" Dean asked. I handed him the letter and he read it out loud, making sure only our friends could hear it. When they finished our friends looked at me in shock as my brothers chuckled.

"Only you would ask for extra lessons." Neville snorted, biting into his sandwich.

"You're crazy." Fred said bluntly.

"I know." I smiled at him and stood. "I'm going to go see Seth; he wanted to spend the day with me. See you guys at dinner." I said and made my way out after hitting the twins for making kissy noises. I was excited to see Seth, I thought with the pack being here I would see them often, but with all the school work and the excitement I haven't had the chance and it hurt. He was my best friend and if I didn't see him soon I had a feeling I would explode.

I was coming up to the third floor when I saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting in a window seat, looking outside with a depressed expression. Ever since I cut my finger in potions he's been acting really weird, always looking confused and sad, and hardly ever talking anymore. Cautiously, I made my way towards him.

"Draco?" I said softly. His eyes drifted towards me in alarm before going back to looking outside.

"Uley." He said. I rolled my eyes at the use of my last name, but let it go.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked. He shrugged and I took it as a yes. After sitting down I turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

He gave me a sharp look. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said gruffly.

"Bull. Draco, you've been acting really weird." I said and he turned back to the window. "You seem so confused these days and sad. You hardly ever bother Harry and Ron like you use to, not that that's a bad thing for Harry, and you're not the snarky, sarcastic boy I met on our first day." I said and his eyes started to tear up. "What happened?" I whispered.

"Everything happened!" he suddenly exploded and I sat there, shocked. "In a matter of minutes my world turned upside down, and now I'm so confused." He said desperately, grabbing his hair. "I was always taught that muggle-borns had dirty blood and were mudbloods, but after seeing your blood I'm not so sure. Your blood is red, not brown like mud, red! Why? Did my dad lie to me? Of course he did, that much is obvious. Why did he lie to me! He's not supposed to do that! Now I'm so confused and I don't know what to do." He cried, talking more to himself. "My best friends have never believed in blood, but I never believed them, calling them crazy. Look at me! Now I'm crazy. I should have listened to them and my sister. You know she was disowned? My father had disowned her for not believing in the ways of Voldemort and now she lives with her best friend, Danni. What if he disowns me next? Or worse beats me? He'll kill me if he found out I didn't believe his ways anymore!" he yelled.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he rocked himself back and forth. He looked absolutely terrified. He was shaking uncontrollably and his breaths were coming in short gasps. I looked on desperately, not knowing what to do. This boy was so scared of what his father would do that he was getting ready to faint at the thought.

"Okay. . .Okay, Draco deep breaths. Slowly, in and out." I started coaching him like I did with Taylor. After a few more minutes he finally got his breathing under control. He looked up and his desperate crystal eyes met my worried brown eyes.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered.

"I know." I said just as quietly. "And quite frankly, I don't know what to do for you except be a friend. Listen to me, what your fathers been doing, is wrong. We are all human beings; all of our blood is the same color. It doesn't matter who our parents are or what family we come from, we all have red blood." I said and he stared at me intently, his eyes never leaving my face. "I know you're scared, I've been there. There was a time where I feared for my life every day. I constantly thought of the steps I made, looking over my shoulder, and what I had to do to protect my siblings. I know how you're feeling, and it's the worst feeling in the world. But you're not alone, right? You have Blaise, Theo, your sister. . .and me. You have me. We'll figure this out. . .together." by the end I had tears flowing down my cheeks as flashbacks from my time with Cruella flashed through my mind. This is probably what Draco's going through now. I can remember the pain, the screams, the prayers, and the dreams of a better life. The desperate feeling engulfing my body for release from this world, the torture I felt every time my siblings were hurt, and the hopelessness that weakened my body every time Cruella entered the room. no one deserved that life, and I'll be damned if I let it happen to this boy in front of me. I scooted next to him and took him in my arms. He clung to my side as we rocked back and forth. We cried together, unaware of the eyes that watched us behind a curtain.

**There we go, chapter nine! I felt really sad writing this last bit, but knew it had to be done. What do you think? **

**IMPORTANT! I just want to make a note that I know that their lives seem perfect right now, but this is just the beginning. It's not going to stay that way forever, but it's like this to fit my plot. The drama will be coming in a few chapters plus there's still the Sorcerer's Stone! **

**So, REVIEW MY DEARS!**

**Love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	10. Hogsmeade

**Hey y'all! Here's chapter ten! Just a little note, there will be other POVs throughout the stories, but it's mostly Hermione.**

**Hogsmeade**

**Hermione POV**

We had finally calmed down, and were now sitting, talking. I heard footsteps coming from behind and turned to see Seth walking towards us with a grin.

"Hey!" he said when he reached us.

"Oh, Seth, I forgot that we were to spend the day together, something came up." I apologized, but he just waved his hand dismissively.

"That's okay, I was actually coming to tell you that there was a change in plans." He said excitedly. I nodded for him to continue. "We're going to Hogsmeade, the whole family."

My expression showed confusion that matched Draco's. "But, we're not allowed to go until third year." I said and his grin broadened.

"I know, but you are allowed to go if you have a staff member's permission. Since the whole pack are staff members, we can give you permission to go with us. We already talked to Dumbledore and he says that we're right." He smirked and I laughed. I stole a glance at Draco to see him looking out the window again. I didn't want to leave him when he needed me the most. I turned to Seth to see him looking at Draco with a confused expression. He turned to me and I gave him a look that clearly said _something's up, but don't ask_ and he nodded. He seemed to be deep in thought before his face lit up. "Hey, Draco," said boy looked up startled, "Would you like to join us?"

Draco's expression stayed startled and slightly nervous. Twisting his hands, he said, "I wouldn't want to impose." He said, not looking at him, but at his hands.

"Oh, you wouldn't be. the kids' friends, Susan and Taylor, will be joining us. It'll be fun." Seth said, trying to coax Draco. Draco looked at me and I smiled, nodding my head.

He looked hesitant, but replied, "Okay."

"Great!" Seth exclaimed and Draco looked more relaxed. I loved the fact that Seth could pick up anyone's mood with no problem. "Come along, kiddies. They will be waiting for us at the front entrance." He said, standing straight. He started to march towards the stairs. He suddenly turned, pretending to be mad, "Well, are you fools going to follow or not! March!" he commanded and we laughed, hurrying to stand behind him. We marched all the way to the front entrance, laughing the whole way.

As descended the stairs to the last floor, my family and friends watched, amused, as we marched down to where they stood. I saw that Emily was also there with Sarah and Luna. When we stopped in front of them, we burst into giggles.

"Hey guys," Daddy Sam said, a grin placed on his face. "Having fun?" we nodded as we stopped giggling.

"Hope you don't mind, but Draco will be joining us." Seth said, patting Draco's back. The boy looked up at Daddy Sam nervously.

"The more, the merrier." Daddy Sam replied, smiling down at him. "Nice to meet you, Draco."

"You too, sir." Draco said politely. He smiled down at him and turned to the rest of the group. "Are we ready?" he asked and we all nodded. I saw Paul and Quil glaring at me and I blew them a kiss. Their scowls deepened and I smiled. "Okay, let's go." We walked down the path to where a few carriages were waiting for us. Along the way my siblings and friends grew to slowly like Draco more as we talked to him. I found out that Draco didn't love Quidditch as much as the other boys in this castle, but his father was going to make him try out next year. To Seamus' great pleasure, Draco was fascinated with building things. They immediately started talking about architecture stuff I didn't understand all the way to the carriage.

I sat in one carriage with the Misfits (which includes Taylor and Susan), Draco, Seth, Jake, and Emily.

"So, how do you girls like Hogwarts so far?" I asked Emily, Susan, and Luna.

Luna beamed at me, "Oh, it's excellent! Madam Pomfrey has been letting me help her in the Hospital Wing, teaching me some basic healing." She exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"And the house elves have been teaching me to cook. There's so many of them, and they're all so friendly! This one elf, Drea, loves me and she teaches me to cook everything!" Sarah squealed. I was so happy to see them so excited.

"That's great." I laughed at their excitement. "What about you, Emily?" she smiled at me.

"I usually switch from one to the other, but sometimes I read or explore the castle. This place is absolutely beautiful." She gushed. I nodded in agreement.

We soon arrived at a small town that was just as amazing as Diagon Alley, but smaller. We stared in awe as we exited the carriage.

"Wow." I said.

"Cool isn't it?" Draco said. Having being a pureblood, he's been here before.

"Yeah!" the boys exclaimed.

"So, Draco," Daddy Sam said, gaining his attention. "Since you've been here before, why don't you lead the way?" he said.

Draco looked both nervous and excited. "Okay, let's start with Zonko's. I think you'll like that one." He smirked.

He was right. Zonko's turned out to be a joke shop. As we entered I felt as if I was dreaming. There were pranks upon joke items upon joke items everywhere you turned. We all shared a look before running in different directions to grab items. By the time we actually left the shop, we were stocked with Belch Powder, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, Dungbombs, Fake Wands, Fanged Frisbees, Frog Spawn Soaps, Nose Biting Teacups, and so much more.

"Hogwarts, I am so sorry for what's about to come your way." Daddy Sam said and we all laughed.

Draco led us all over the town from stores like Gladrags Wizardwear to Dervish & Banges. The last store he led us to was called Honeydukes Sweetshop. The store was candy upon candy with more candy on top. I squealed; out of us all I had the biggest sweet tooth. I pushed pass everyone and ran straight to the chocolate. I gasped at all the choices they had. As I was looking at the whole isle in awe I heard an unfamiliar laugh from behind me?

"You like chocolate, Miss?" the voice said and I turned to face the person. He was a man in about his forties with dark, chocolate skin, with light, warm, brown eyes, short brown hair, and a small, stubbly goatee. He was wearing a yellow and white striped polo shirt with blue jeans. He was wearing a warm smile as he looked down at me, clearly amused.

"Yes, sir." I said politely. "It's my favorite candy."

He chuckled, "Mine too." he walked past me and motioned for me to follow him. He led me towards the end of the isle and picked a box off the shelf. He kneeled so he was my height and handed me the box. "This is my favorite. Open it."

I opened the box and reached inside. As I took the chocolate out I saw it was in the shape of a dog, bigger then my hand. I held it in both my hands and, to my surprise, it started to move, running in a circle trying to catch its tail. "Cool." I whispered. He laughed.

"It's the newest invention. There's every kind of animal you could think of. They don't stop moving until they're in your mouth. You could bite it's head off and it will still continue to move." He chuckled.

"That's awesome and slightly disturbing." I said and he laughed even more.

"What's your name, Miss?" the happy man asked.

"Hermione Uley." I introduced myself.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione. My name is Terrence Honeyduke." He said and my eyes grew wide.

"Honeyduke?" I asked in awe and he grinned amusedly, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Yup. My father, Amosis Honeyduke, is the owner of this shop, hence the name Honeydukes." He explained.

"Awesome." Was the only word I could muster. He barked out a laugh.

"I would agree that being me is pretty awesome." He said and I fake glared at him. "So, let's get you some chocolate on the house, hey?" he said and started pulling chocolate off the shelves.

I stared at him wide eyed, "I have money, I can pay for it." I said as I followed him down the isle.

"Pish-posh," he said dismissively.

"Hermione, look at this!" I heard Luna shout as she came running around the corner. She stopped when she noticed the man. "Hello." She said.

"Why hello. What you got there?" he asked in a friendly tone. She held up bag full of different colored balls. "Ah, the Fizzing Whizbees; candy that makes you levitate." He turned to me, "Is she with you?" he asked.

"Yes, among others." I said.

He looked deep in thought before smiling, "Then let's get you some sweets."

After meeting the rest, he showed us every sweet in the shop. Ignoring our protests, he gave us the candy on the house, claiming, "Anything for my chocolate loving buddy." which caused us to laugh and relent. Before we left Terrence had us promise to come back, which we did.

Draco took us to The Three Broomsticks, a small, homey pub. We ate lunch there and I was so glad to see Draco feeling comfortable and having fun. I had a feeling he didn't do that often. We exited the Three Broomsticks an hour later, laughing and joking around; unaware of a pair of eyes watching us down the street, shocked.

**Dun, dun, duuuunnnn! This chapter was a 'off the top of my mind' chapter. Just so you know, the person watching them in the last chapter and the one in this chapter are two different people, not the same. I absolutely loved making Terrence because I pictured him as a great, funny, nice guy, so tell me what you think. he'll be in the story more, so you'll be able to get to know him more. REVIEW! **

**With Love,**

**-Olivia Williams **


	11. Dreams

**Chapter eleven! I would have updated sooner but I was working myself so hard I was exhausted. **

**The Dream**

**Hermione's POV**

_I was standing in the middle of an empty room. I turned from one direction to another taking in the whole room. It was completely, the walls grey and the floor brown. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out where I was, and when I opened my eyes again I let out a piercing scream at the sight._

_Bodies were spread everywhere, drenched in blood. All the bodies belonged to someone I loved; the pack, the Cullens, my siblings, Taylor, Susan, the twins, Lee, Emily, Claire, Sarah, Draco, even Harry. Blood was dripping down the walls, splattered all over the floors and around their bodies. I ran to where Seth lay, his eyes wide in fright, and his body unmoving. _

"_Seth, no. Seth, please wake up. Please! You can't leave me, no!" I cried, hot tears running down my cheeks. I heard movement from behind me and I shot up, spinning quickly around only to come face to face with Cruella, our noses barely touching. _

"_Why, hello, darling." She said in a sickly sweet voice. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I said, stepping to the other side of Seth. She stood straight to her normal height. _

"_Why, darling, what's with the hostility?" she asked, looking offended._

"_Cut the act, I know you." I said hotly. Her expression suddenly went from offended to enraged. _

"_Do you know what you did to me?" she hissed, glaring down at me. "You ruined my life. It's because of you and those other brats that I am where I am."_

"_It's your own fault!" I yelled. "You ruined your own life! You knew what you were doing was wrong yet you did it anyways!"_

"_And I would have continued with it if it wasn't for you." she snarled. I glared at her before something clicked in my head._

_I looked at all the dead bodies around the room, "You did this."I whispered._

"_You took everything away from me. Now, it's my turn. Their deaths are all your fault." She whispered, smirking down at me. _

"_No! That's not true!" I screamed._

"_Oh, but it is." And with that she disappeared from my sight. My body filled with fear, freezing like ice cold water. _

"_NO!" I shouted, running to the door. I pulled and twisted at the door knob, but it refused to budge. I banged and kicked the door, screaming, but no one came. I was trapped in the room, surrounded by the dead bodies of my loved ones. It was all my fault they were all dead because I couldn't suck it up and take the torture. _

"_No, no, no, this cannot be happening." I cried._

"_Hermione," I heard an urgent voice say. I whipped around to see Seth looking at me with sad eyes. I rushed to his side, kneeling down to take his bloody hand._

"_Seth," I cried._

"_Why'd you do this to me, Hermione?" he said sadly. My heart shattered at the disappointment in his eyes._

"_I didn't mean to, Seth." I cried._

"_I thought you loved me?" he whispered._

"_I do, Seth, I do." I said hopelessly._

"_Then, why, Hermione? Why?" he asked in a soft, gruff voice. I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down crying. I buried my face into his chest. Why did this have to happen to me? I never meant for this to happen. "Hermione." His voice rang through the room, sounding far away. My head snapped up to see his eyes drifting shut._

"_No! No, you can't leave me. Please!" _

"_Hermione." _

"_NO!" I screamed._

"_HERMIONE!" _

I jumped up, breathing heavily. I looked around at my surroundings, noticing that I was in my dormitory in my bed. Parvati and Taylor were next to my bed, worry etched into their faces. I looked down at my hands and was relieved to see there was no blood. It was a dream, a scary as hell dream.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Parvati asked urgently.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming 'No, you can't leave me. Please' at the top of your lungs. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge. You've been at it for twenty minutes, I almost had to go get help." Taylor explained.

"Yeah, next time do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to sleep." Lavender said from her bed, clearly annoyed. She huffed as she snuggled back into bed.

"Ignore her," Parvati said to my surprise. "she gets cranky if she doesn't get her 'beauty sleep'" she said, rolling her eyes. I smiled and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. Turning back to them they still looked really worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taylor asked softly.

I smiled at her a little shakily. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up. I'm sorry for scaring and waking you."

"It's okay." They said.

"Just glad you're okay." Taylor said and Parvati nodded in agreement. Maybe Parvati's not as bad as I thought.

"Thanks guys." I said gratefully. "I don't think I can go back to sleep. I'm going to go down to the common room." I said, standing from my warm bed. My feet met the cold, wood floor and a flinched.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Parvati asked.

I nodded, "Positive. Don't worry about me. You should get some rest." I assured them. They nodded and wished me a good night before falling asleep in their beds.

I went downstairs to the warm common room. The fire was still roaring with life and lit the room brightly. I sat on the red couch, sinking into its heat.

"Hermione?" a voice whispered from my left and I whipped around, pointing my wand at the speaker. Sitting in the window seat was Harry, holding his hands up in surrender. "Whoa!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and put my wand back in my pocket. "Sorry, Harry, I'm just jumpy." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nightmare." I said simply.

"You too?" he asked and I nodded. I sat on the other side of the seat, facing him.

"You get nightmares I'm guessing?" I asked and he nodded.

"Every night."

"Do I even need to ask?"

He shook his head. We sat there in silence, enjoying the quiet.

"I wonder what it's like to have dreams instead of nightmares." Harry said softly. I looked at him with tired eyes.

"Dreams can be many things, Harry. Dreams can appear when you sleep, they can appear when you're awake, and they can be your hearts desires." I said and he looked at me intently. "Just because we have nightmares when we're sleeping doesn't mean we don't have dreams when we're awake." He looked confused so I decided to have some fun with this. "For example, there's probably a little boy out there who dreams to become a pirate," I started to wave my wand around like a sword, pretending to fight something. "or a girl is wishing to be a princess," at this I curtsied to him and started to dance around the room. He laughed and jumped off the window seat.

"Or a boy is dreaming to become a race car driver." He laughed and started to race around the couch making car noises.

"Or someone wanting to be a superhero." I giggled. I took the couch blanket and tied it around my neck. I stood on the couch and took a giant leap off, proceeding to 'fly' around the room. He laughed, his eyes lighting up, and I came to a stop in front of him. "See, this is my point; just because you have nightmares while your asleep doesn't mean you don't dream during the day. The dreams you have when you're awake can make up for the nightmares you have when you're asleep. As the great Cinderella once said, a dream is a wish your heart makes. The dream that your heart makes is the only dream that matters." I said, hoping I made some kind of sense. He looked at me intently for a moment before throwing his arms around me in a crushing embrace.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded, hugging him back with just as much force.

**There we go, chapter eleven! What do you think? Review!**

**Love Always,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	12. Allie's Plan

**Chapter twelve! Sorry that it's been so slow lately but I've been immensely busy this past week; I made 3,000 cupcakes for the local hospital's 150****th**** anniversary, had three huge tests, and I've been so tired. But I'm back now with the net chapter!**

**Allie's Plan**

**Draco's POV**

I was outside with Hermione under the giant oak tree. We were waiting for my sister to arrive. I had decided that I was going to tell my sister about my change in views.

It's been a few days since my breakdown in front of Hermione and going to Hogsmeade with her family and I have to say, I've been happier then I've been in a long time. They welcomed me with open arms and I've never felt so loved. The only real friends and family I've ever had were my sister, Blaise, and Theo. It was nice to actually know I had more people in my life that would really care and not act fake around me just because I have money and power. One thing that really overwhelmed me was Emily's motherly nature. She always made sure her family ate enough, that they did all their homework, and anything else that a mother would do for her children. When we were on our way back to the castle from Hogsmeade I had tripped over a stone and fell on my face. To my surprise and slight pleasure, she rushed to my side in worry, fretting over my well being and making sure I had no injuries. I got this really warm feeling in my stomach when she did this because my own mother hardly ever did. Before I reached the age of five, my mother used to care for me like Emily. Those were the days that I had no worries, where we were actually like a family. Then I turned five and my father started drilling his beliefs into me, teaching me the Dark Arts by using most on me. The first few times he did, my mother tried to stop him, but he would just beat her and yell at her to be quiet. After a while she gave up, growing to weak, and left the room whenever he started on me again. I don't blame her for anything, I know she still cares and loves me, but she's scared and weak.

When my sister told my parents that she would not follow the Dark Lord my father had raged. He roared that she will follow him, that she had no choice. When she disagreed he disowned her right there and then with no second thought. I could tell it broke my mother's heart when those words came from his mouth, but she worked hard not to show it knowing what would come if she did. My sister had looked at my mother, expecting her to say something, but when she just gave her an emotionless look she nodded, looking disgusted. She gave me a tearful smile, mouthing 'I'm sorry' before Flooing away. That was the only time I felt complete and utter anger at my mother for not doing anything. My sister was my rock at home, the one who took care of me like a mother should. Without her there, my life was even more hell than it was before.

"Hey little bro." a voice said and I looked up to see my sister, Alex Malfoy, more known as Allie, smiling warmly down at me with her icy blue eyes that matched mine. She was about 5'2 with long, flowing brown hair. She originally had white, blond hair, but got it permanently dyed brown when she moved in with her friend.

"Hey sis." I said softly and stood to give her a hug. I turned and motioned to Hermione, who had stood up when Allie had arrived. "This is Hermione Uley. Hermione, this is my sister, Allie Malfoy." I introduced them. They shook hands, my sister looking down at her curiously.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." Allie said, smiling at her. She turned to face me, "So, what was so important that you needed to tell me?" she asked me. We sat down under the tree and I started to explain what has happened from Hermione cutting her finger to the Hogsmeade trip. Allie was starting to get tearful by the time I finished.

"He was wrong, Allie, and you were right. I realized we're all the same and I shouldn't judge people by their heritage. I have also decided that I will not follow the Dark Lord when the time comes." I concluded and I was suddenly in her arms, being squeezed in a tight hug.

"Oh Draco, I am so, so proud of you." she whispered in my ear and I smiled, hugging her back. After we separated Hermione decided to speak.

"There's still one more problem." With those words she had Allie's full attention. "Your father will not like the idea of Draco going against his wishes; I mean, look at what he did to you. if word got back to him that he's suddenly hanging around with a muggle-born and her family god only knows what he'll do to him." She explained. Allie's eyes flashed before she looked deep in thought.

"Sadly, you're right. Since Draco is younger he'll take a different, more painful approach if word leaks back." She said, tapping her chin.

"So what do we do?" I asked desperately, eyes wide. "I just gained friends, real friends, who don't like me for my money or power and I don't want to give that up yet, I _won't_ give that up. There's got to be something we can do." I stressed. They both looked at me in sympathy before Allie's eyes lit up.

"I have a plan, but it will take a lot of patience and a lot of acting." She said looking at us both. We nodded for her to continue. "Obviously, you cannot hang around each other in public because if you do there's no doubt that one of the Slytherins will tell their parents who will tell ours. That means you'll have to find a place to meet in private. Secondly, the patience. In two years I'll be graduating, meaning I'll officially be an adult. If you can wait two years, Draco, then I can fight to get custody of you." my heart leapt. If my sister could adopt me that means I'd be fully free of my father. No more fear, no more pain, no more faking, and no more nightmares. "But that means always meeting in private, dealing with father for another two years, and keeping up the act of snotty, pureblood prince who hates muggle-borns and thinks he's more superior then others." She explained.

Two years of this life. Two years would feel like a lifetime, but wouldn't it be worth it? To be free to be me and not the boy my father wanted of me? To be able to be around people who actually care about me and not people who are just faking? I smiled at the thought. "I'm in." I said.

Allie smiled and turned to Hermione with wide eyes, "This is just as much your decision as it is his. It may be his life, but it will affect yours too with all the sneaking around and what not." She explained.

"Yes." Hermione said without a second thought. "I'll do anything." I smiled at her in relief and happiness, which she gladly returned.

"Great!" Allie exclaimed. "I must warn you though, this won't be easy. You must pick where you meet very carefully. It's very easy for people to find things out in this castle, you're lucky no one saw you at Hogsmeade. Secondly, father is a determined man. When the time comes when I will try to gain custody of you, he will do everything in his power to keep you in his control, and if I do win he will not stop until he gets his revenge. This will not be an easy process, but if you are willing to take the chance then I'll be there every step of the way." She explained, looking at me intently. I knew she was right, but this chance was too precious to let go.

"Let's do it." I said determinedly. She smiled at me brightly and took my hand. I looked at Hermione who was smiling warmly. "Now, we got to come up with a place to meet where we won't be seen." I said. We sat there for a few moments, thinking of possible places, when Hermione slowly smirked.

"I got it."

**There we go, chapter twelve! Don't have a lot to say, so just REVIEW and make a girl happy!**

**With Burning Love!**

**-Olivia Rose**


	13. I Know You

**Chapter thirteen!**

**I Know You**

**Hermione's POV**

"Wow." Was all Draco and Allie could say when I showed them the Misfits Chamber. They looked around in awe, taking everything in.

"This is the Misfits Chamber." I told after giving them a moment to soak it all in.

"How'd you find this place?" Draco asked in wonder, turning to look at me. I went on to explain how I came across the room, the journal, and what we made of the room.

"That's a brilliant plan!" Allie said when I finished explaining Misfits United. "A place where people who don't fit in anywhere or are judged can finally have a place where they belong." She said in amazement.

"Exactly. That's why this would be perfect for Draco." I said and he looked shocked.

"Me? You want me to join?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I mean, you're a boy whose been abused his whole life, had his sister taken away from him, and has to pretend to be a racist, pureblood prince when in reality he doesn't believe in that anymore. You belong with us." I said as if it was obvious. He just stared at me for a moment before smiling broadly.

"Awesome." He said bluntly with a goofy grin. Allie and I burst out laughing at the statement and he actually blushed. "I mean, thanks." He said. Allie looked really grateful as she looked at Draco's happy face. She looked at me and mouthed 'thank you' to which I nodded.

**Mystery POV**

I looked around the corner as Hermione and her two friends exited the wall, walking the other way. She had found the room, thank god. Since the moment I saw her enter the school I had hoped she would find the room. I have been watching her since the moment she stepped into the castle and if things worked out as I hoped, then people's lives would be brighter than mine. If she found the journal then there's no doubt in my mind that she'd be able to translate the runes with an intelligent mind like her. She was destined for this; she was just as important to the future as Harry Potter is. She just doesn't know it yet, but she will soon.

**Hermione's POV**

Later that night I was sitting in the library at the table I had claimed as my own. I was reading up on my potions books to prepare for my private lessons tomorrow night. I even took out potions books from higher years. I was in the middle of the third year book when Kylie, Benny, and Sam, who I found out was best friends with Benny, came running up to me.

"We know who you are!" Benny exclaimed, causing me to jump. I heard Madam Pince shush us from a few isles down. I turned to the three of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. Sam put something on the table in front of me and I looked to see that it was a newspaper, an American newspaper. I gaped as I looked at the front page. There was a picture of the pack, Misfits, and I exiting the courtroom after our trial. I was high in Daddy Sam's arms and we were all laughing. In big black letters at the top were the words _Five Children Freed from Abuser, Kidnapper, and Murderer. _My head snapped to the three. "Where did you find this?" I demanded.

"Our grandmother lives in New York. She sends me the newspapers because I'm very interested in what goes on around the world." Kylie began.

"Know-it-all." Benny said in a sing-song voice, interrupting his sister.

"Shut up." She snapped before turning back to me. "When I had first met you I knew you looked familiar, but couldn't place where I'd seen you before. When I went through my old newspapers this morning I found this article and remembered reading about you. You were originally Hermione Granger before you were adopted who was the first victim to Sondra Granger when she kidnapped you from your mother in Paris. After you came Dean Thomas, then Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and lastly Luna Lovegood. All of you were abused by Sondra until you ran away to Forks, Washington, where you were taken in by Sam Uley and his family. He fought for custody of you, vi-o-la, here you are!" she finished, motioning to me with both hands.

"Shh, don't be so loud!" I whispered fiercely and she looked guilty, checking to make sure no one was listening. "Listen to me, no one can know about this, okay? Absolutely no one! I don't want everyone to know the horrible life I had before I was adopted. That is in the past and is no one's business, and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much." I said in a low tone, slightly glaring at them. I was hoping no one would find out about my past. What would people say if they knew? The last thing I needed was to be the talk of the school with the stares and the whispers and having people look at me in pity.

"It's not our secret to tell." Sam said, repeating the words I said to her the first time I met her. The siblings nodded and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said gratefully, glad to slowly be drained of the cold fear that had chilled my body the moment I saw the newspaper.

Kylie smiled, throwing her arm around my shoulders. "No problem, Hermione. Our lips are sealed." She reassured. Benny nodded, pretending to zip his lips. He held up the imaginary key, 'dropped' it to the ground, and kicked it as if it was a soccer ball. I laughed at his antics, echoing the other girls.

"Hermione I have to go and find that key to make sure Benny's lips stay shut. If I'm lucky enough, he'll never talk again." She said excitedly and waved before running to find the 'key'. Benny's eyes widened before he saluted to me and ran off after his sister. Sam and I giggled and she joined me at the table.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I really am sorry about what happened to you and your siblings." She said cautiously, nervous to how I would react. I knew she meant well, so I smiled at her lightly.

"It's okay, thanks, but don't be. That part of my life is over and, yes I still have nightmares, and yes, I will always have the memories, but all that matters is my life now with my new family that loves and cares for me, for all of us." I said and she smiled.

"That's good." she said. We fell silent and she took out her sketchpad, turning to one of the few pages that didn't have Fred drawn on it. This girl must really like him by how much she draws him. She was a nice girl and I personally think she would be good for him; she could help keep Fred in order. I smirked slightly, my Misfit mind going into overdrive.

"Hey, why don't you just tell him you like him?" I asked and her head snapped up, her pencil halfway through drawing the shape of Fred's head.

"M-M-Me? Oh, I c-could never. He'd-he'd never go for me, he's Fred Weasley and I-I'm just Sam, just Sam." She stuttered, shaking her head at the thought.

"But Sam, he's not like that, he would so give you a chance if you tried." I said soothingly, but she shook her head.

"No, I can hardly say two words to him, what makes you think I could tell him I like him? No, I can't do that." She said firmly.

I was in deep thought for a moment before I smiled as a idea came to my head.

"How about you do a secret admirer!" I exclaimed and she looked at me in disbelief. "No, just listen to me for a second. If you're too shy to tell him what you feel, show him . . . with your pictures. Send him a picture you draw from time to time to show him how much you like him. You don't have to put your name nor do you have to write anything. All you have to do is send a picture from time to time. Your pictures are so beautiful and realistic that over time he'll be hooked and be dying to know the girl who likes him so much that she draws all these pictures of him. You can use a school owl so that way he'll never be able to trace them back to you and you'll be able to tell him who you are when you're ready." I explained and she looked contemplative. She looked at me with wide, wondering eyes.

"Do you really think it will work?" she asked nervously and I nodded. She looked at her picture then back to me. "Fine, I'll give it a try, but if it doesn't work then I'll just stop all together." She said. I smiled broadly and squealed, hugging her tightly as she softly laughed in my ear.

**There you go, chapter thirteen! What do you think? Who do you think the mystery person is? What do you think of the other characters so far? Let me know these things people! REVIEW! Next chapter: Private potions lessons and secret admirers!**

**With Giggles,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	14. Private Potions Lessons

**Here's chapter fourteen! I decided from now on to post every other day so then I can have a break in between instead of everyday. So, hope you enjoy!**

**Private Potions Lesson**

**Hermione's POV**

The dungeons were very dark and cold, sending shivers down my spine as I walked to the Potions classroom. It was Sunday night, the night I was starting my first private potions lessons with Professor Snape. My stomach fluttered with butterflies from my nerves and excitement. I prayed that I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of Snape. My footsteps echoed against the stone floors as I walked down the deserted hallway. I finally came to a stop in front of the classroom and knocked on the door.

"Enter." His voice answered. I slowly entered the room. He was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded on the desk. He looked up from reading something on a piece of parchment when I entered.

"Hello, Professor." I said as I strode up to him confidently. I stood in front of him, putting on a mask, and he looked at me intently for a moment.

"Miss Uley." Was all he said, and flipped through his notes. He took out a piece of parchment and handed it to me. "Before we begin I need to know exactly what level you're at. I want you to start with this potion on your own and we'll take it from there." He drawled and I nodded. He pointed behind me and I turned to see a table set up with everything I would need. Turning to give him a curt nod, I walked over to the table. Once I was seated I looked to see that I would be making a Forgetfulness Potion and snorted, causing Snape to look up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir, it's just this potion could definitely come in handy." I said, thinking of how easy this potion could make pranking. He gave me a look, which I ignored and got started on my potion. The room was silent as I worked on my potion and he graded papers. As I added the frog parts the potion turned blue and I smiled. "Done." I said and his head snapped up.

"Already?" he said disbelievingly, standing to check my potion. I nodded as he looked it over. He then looked up at me with slightly wide eyes. "This is correct. A perfectly made potion in less than thirty minutes." He said in wonder and I gave him a charming smile.

"What else do you expect from the best witch of all time?" I said jokingly, flipping my hair and giving him a fake self-centered look. He rolled his eyes and turned to go back to his desk.

"Gryffindors." He muttered and I smirked.

"And proud." I said after bottling my potion. I walked over and placed it on his desk. He stood, taking the potion, and walked into the storage closet. I took the time to look at his desk and noticed a picture frame practically covered by a pile of books. I slightly moved the books and saw two people in the photo between the cracks. One of them was Snape, only he was actually smiling, a real genuine smile. He was holding a little, smiling girl in his arms that looked like him. She had pale white skin, long, silky black hair that reached her waist, and dark, blue eyes that was the only thing that differed her from Snape. She looked as if she was laughing as she waved up at the photo with her head on Snape's shoulder. Snape walked back into the room and stopped when he saw me looking at the photo.

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly, coming to stand at his desk and snatching up the picture.

"Is that your daughter?" I asked and he smiled slightly at the picture.

"Yes." He answered simply, eyes glued to the picture.

"What's her name?"

"Zoey."

"How old is she?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." He said, raising an eyebrow. I blushed. "Nine, she'll be coming to Hogwarts in two years. Right now her grandmother is looking after her." He whispered, smiling fondly at the picture. I was surprised he actually told me this much and to actually see the man smile. Usually he smirked, sneered, or scowled, but smile? Never.

"What about the mom?" I asked and felt like slapping myself his smile fell. He looked me up and down, scowling, but his eyes were sad.

"She died." He said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said apologetically. He gave me a look before nodding.

"It's alright. A little curiosity never killed anyone." He drawled.

"It killed the cat." I said smartly, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes again and I laughed.

"Damn Gryffindors and their smartass replies." He muttered.

"Oh, that's not the Gryffindor, that's just me." I said sweetly, giving him a toothy smile. I could have sworn I heard a faint chuckle from him before he looked down at the picture again. Giving it one last look, he placed it back on his desk and turned back to his papers. "Okay, let's begin." He said.

For the next two hours he taught me the basics of potions making, the importance of them, things that were important to remember, techniques he used, and even some history potions masters. Finally he started to teach me a new potion, the Swelling Potion, which was a second year potion. I had a feeling this would be a very interesting year and we were only in the month of September.

**There you go! I know it's really short, but so far it's my shortest, so sorry! It's the fourteenth chapter and we're still in September! Tell me what you think so far! Next chapter: Hermione's Birthday! Sheesh, we're only reaching the 19****th**** of September? We got a long way to go!**

**IMPORTANT! This has nothing to do with the story, but I'm looking for something to read. Obviously I'm a big Hermione fan and I especially like it when they're younger, but anything's fine with me, just not a Hermione/Ron. So if you have any suggestions for stories for me to read it would be a big help. Just review the name of the story and the author. Thanks!**

**With Love,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	15. Birthday Surprises

**Here we are chapter fifteen! NOTE: When I say 'the pack' that includes Emily and Sarah. Also when I say 'Misfits' that now includes Draco, Susan, Allie, and Taylor, just so you're not confused.**

**Birthday Surprises **

**Hermione's POV**

I woke to the feel of something light falling all over my body. As my eyes adjusted to the morning light I saw that my bed was covered in multicolored confetti that was falling slowly from the ceiling, above my bed. I smiled at the banner that hung from the bed post at the end of my bed that was clearly made by Dean. In dark purple were the words _Happy Birthday Mia! Come on down to breakfast! Love the pack and Misfits. _And Dean had painted blue and silver butterflies that were magically charmed to fly around the words. My smile grew even more to the point where my cheeks hurt and I jumped out of bed to get dressed.

After taking a quick shower I got dressed in my clothes and rushed downstairs. The common room was empty except for Seth, who was smiling at the entrance.

"Seth!" I squealed, running to him and jumping into his arms. He laughed and held my tightly, kissing my cheek. I got a warm feeling in my stomach when he kissed me, which confused me. Where did that come from? I didn't have time to think about it as Seth's face came into my line of vision, flashing his boyish grin at me.

"Happy birthday princess." He said, and I grinned.

"Thanks, Seth. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Not happy to see me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. I gave him a look and hit his shoulder as he cradled me in his arms, laughing. "Okay, okay, well, a prince has to escort his princess to breakfast doesn't he?" he asked as if it was obvious. He took my bag from my hand, throwing it over his shoulder, and left the common room while still cradling me in his arms.

"Seth! I need my bag for class!" I exclaimed, wiggling in his arms. He held onto me tightly as he laughed.

"That's great to know. Lucky for you, you're not going to class." Seth said nonchalantly.

"What? But it's a school day, I have to go to class." I said and he just laughed again.

"Don't worry about it, I got it all under control." He said as we turned a corner and I noticed that it wasn't the way to the Great Hall, actually it was pass the Great Hall.

"Seth, where are we going?" I asked and he smirked.

"You'll see." He said and I huffed. We went down some stairs that led to the dungeons and my curiosity peeked.

"Is this the part where the guy gets the girl to follow him into the darkness, making it seem like his intentions are good and that he's a good guy when in reality he's planning to kill her?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smirked down at me. "Oh no, you figured out my plan to chop you into bits to make soup and serve it to everybody in the school." He said and buried his head in my stomach, pretending to eat me while blowing raspberries on my belly. I squealed and wiggled in his grasp.

"As wrong as that is, I'd still make a pretty good soup." I said and he barked out a laugh, smiling down at me fondly. At that moment he stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit. He placed me on my feet and proceeded to tickle the pear. I gave him a confused look before, to my surprise, I heard the pear giggle and the portrait opened. He gave me a reassuring look and I stepped through the entrance.

"Happy Birthday!" voices shouted and I squealed with happiness as I looked around the room. Not only were the pack and Misfits there, but the Cullens, Allie, Harry, the twins, and Parvati were there too. The room was bright and I realized that it was a huge kitchen with hundreds of tiny creatures running around.

"What? Who? Where? How . . .?" I was speechless and they all laughed.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Hermione Uley was speechless." Parvati said and I stuck out my tongue. Ever since my nightmare Parvati had talked to me more than before, much to Lavenders annoyance, and I slowly grew to like her.

"This is your surprise party." Quil said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah. As for 'what' those are house elves. They make all the food and clean around the castle." Fred said.

"So, like slaves?" I said bewildered.

"Not really, house elves like to work, that's how they were born. They see it as an honor to work for someone and if a house elf is not claimed by someone then they could die." Parvati said and I nodded, relieved.

"As to 'who', this was all Seth's idea." George said and I smiled up at said boy, who blushed in response.

"'Where', well, we're in the Hogwarts kitchen." Fred continued.

"And, finally, 'how', well, I don't know if you mean how we got here or how the Cullens are here, so I'll answer both. Fred and I found this place in our first year, so when Seth told us about wanting to throw you a party we thought this was the perfect place. . ." George continued.

"And your dad came up with inviting the Cullens. He talked to Dumbledore and he, along with Snape, went to go get them." Fred cut in. "They'll be here all week."

"And that's all you questions." They finished together, looking proud of themselves. We laughed and I looked at everyone's smiling faces.

"You guys are awesome." I said simply and went to hug everyone.

"Hermione!" Alice exclaimed when I hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you, I missed you so much! We have a whole week to spend together so I can take all of you girls shopping!" she jumped up and down as she said this and I was slightly fearful of what was to come this week.

"Alice, don't scare the girl." Jasper said, smiling down at me.

"Why don't we eat?" Daddy Sam interrupted before Alice could reply.

"FOOD!" All the boys shouted and rushed to the table at the back. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Boys." Claire muttered and we all giggled, agreeing. We walked to the back table that was piled with breakfast foods and had purple and green balloons floating over it. I sat at the other end of the table while Daddy Sam took the other side. My chair was actually a red and gold thrown and as I sat down, surprisingly, Harry came over and put a silver tiara on my head.

"Princess for the day." He said as he smiled at me warmly.

I scoffed, "Princess always." I said and he laughed as he went back to his seat. Ever since the day we made the Quidditch team, Harry has become a close friend to me. After the incident, Ron had apologized to Harry, claiming he was wrong, and Harry, being as noble as he is, forgave him, but only if he apologized to Neville and I. He did so reluctantly and now whenever he tries to insult me, Harry is quick to put a stop to it. We've met up with Oliver to practice for Quidditch and have also used that time to get to know each other.

We spent breakfast laughing and telling jokes, having a great time. Harry and Draco wore the biggest smiles I've ever seen and that made me happy and Allie happy too. The clock on the wall caught my eye and I gasped, "It's nine thirty! We're late for class." I said worriedly.

"You're not going to class, silly." Luna said from Jakes lap. "Daddy asked Dumbledore to give you all the day off. Dumbledore was about to turn it down, but daddy said he wouldn't take no for an answer." She explained.

"Yeah," Daddy Sam said, "No child of mine will be going to school on their birthdays. And that goes for their friends too." he winked at our friends who looked really excited. The twins got up and started dancing crazily, making us all laugh.

After another hour of eating Alice squealed. "Presents!" she said excitedly. She ran from my sight quickly in human speed and returned with a lot of presents piled in her arms.

"Wow, you're really strong." Draco said in disbelief.

Alice gave him a soft smile, "I work out." She said simply and placed the pile on the table in front of me. They covered me from their view and I heard them laugh before Seth spread the presents out so I could see over them.

"There she is!" Brady yelled jokingly and I laughed.

"Open this one first, it's from Jasper and I!" Alice exclaimed, handing me a silver, wrapped box. I ripped the paper off and opened the box, gasping. Inside was a beautiful purple dress with straps that went around the neck. I picked it up and saw that it would probably go just pass my knees with the flowing skirt. It was simple; it was perfect for me.

"Thank you guys!" I yelled and hugged Alice before jumping over the presents and across the table to hug Jasper. When I returned to my seat I continued to open my presents; Carlisle and Esme gave me a necklace with the Cullen crest on it, Rosalie and Emmett gave me ruby bracelets with matching earrings, Edward gave me a book of sheet music for the piano, Bree got me a brown teddy bear that smelt like chocolate, my favorite candy, and the pack got together and made one big photo album of all the pictures we've taken over the past two years, which was _a lot_ of pictures and I absolutely adored it. Harry ordered me some chocolate frogs, which caused me to jump up and down in my seat and the boys to groan, Draco got me a glass statue of a lion with a snake wrapped around it's torso and it's head on the lion's shoulder, which I thought was cute and awesome when it started to move, the twins gave me a box full of Zonko's joke products that made the adults groan, Parvati gave me three new outfits that weren't totally girly but also not totally tomboy. Taylor and Susan both gave me bracelets with hearts. Written on the hearts Susan had 'best', Taylor had 'friends', and I had 'forever'. Neville gave me forever lasting, color changing roses, Seamus gave me a gold journal, Luna gave me emerald diamond earrings, Claire gave me new sneakers, and Dean gave me a picture he drew of me while I was sleeping, which was absolutely beautiful.

Lastly, Allie stood to stand next to me. "This took a lot of hard work, but I think it's worth it." She said and handed, not only me a box, but all of us Misfits including Harry and the twins. I opened the box to see a yarn, woven bracelet with fifteen different colored gems hanging from it. "This is a Misfit United bracelet. Each gem represents a different person of the group; you're purple, Dean's blue, Seamus' blood red, Neville's yellow, Luna's silver, Sarah's baby blue, Claire's pink, Susan's magenta, Taylor's lime green, Draco's dark green, Fred's orange, George's midnight blue, Harry's red, Parvati's violet, and I'm hot pink." She explained. I looked closely at the beautiful bracelet and was at awe, as were the others. "These bracelets are very special. There are a lot of charms put on them. The first one allows your color gem to glow if you're ever in trouble and need help, so the others that have a bracelet will know and your gem will lead you to them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fred interrupted. "What the hell is Misfit United?" he asked and George, Harry, and Parvati looked at us curiously, also wondering the same. Allie gave me a look and I quickly went to explain to everyone how I found the room and how Taylor came up with the idea of Misfits United.

"How do we all fit into this club?" Parvati asked, motioning to the four of them.

"Parvati, everyone sees you as the gossiping, stuck up, girly girl who cares about no one but herself." I said and she looked down at her lap. "But in reality, you're a sweet, kind hearted girl who, yes, is a girly girl, but is nowhere near stuck up." She looked up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes as she stared at me with gratitude.

"And Fred and George," Dean continued, "you two are the two biggest pranksters at Hogwarts, but what people don't realize is that there's so much more to you. When something goes wrong who's the first to be blamed?" Fred and George looked at each other sadly. "Exactly. You're never supported in your dreams to own a joke shop by the people you want to care the most. You even said yourself that your own mother is always raving about how stupid your pranks are and that it's a waste of time. Well she's wrong. She doesn't know the knowledge you need to have to be able to come up and make these pranks and products, the charms work, the potions, the transfiguration. You two are the smartest in your year, but people are too wrapped up in the jokers side to notice the intelligent one. And what about the whole 'Fred and George' thing, huh? You may be twins, but you are two different people, not one person. Don't you want to be seen as that?" The twins were staring intently at one another by the end of his rant, as if having a silent conversation.

"And Harry," Taylor, surprisingly, started, "all people see when they look at you is the Boy Who Lived, the famous Harry potter, their hero, and never just Harry. Harry, the boy who hates his fame because he's famous for his parent's death, has a passion for Quidditch, the boy who is caring and sweet, the boy who just wants to be. . . normal." She finished and Harry looked at his hands, deep in thought.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a place where you can just be yourself and not worry what others think? To have friends that won't judge you and will except you for whom you are, who you really are? Where you don't have to pretend?" I said and they were all silent. Looking up I saw the adults looking proud as they listened, Daddy Sam more than the rest. After a few moments Harry took the bracelet out of the box and put it on, smiling at us all. The twins shared a look before following his lead and putting theirs on too. Parvati was quick to follow; wearing a confident smile as she put hers on.

"Fantastic." Allie breathed. "Now for the second charm; I found a way to charm your gem with the password to the room so then as long as you're wearing the bracelet you'll be able to enter the room without having to say the password." She said excitedly. This was perfect. This bracelet symbolized that we were official, that we were real, and that we were in this together. It showed that we would be there for each other through anything. We were the Misfits United and nothing would bring us down.

"This is the beginning of something special." I whispered.

**There we have it, Hermione's birthday! She's now twelve! Leave me a REVIEW! What do you think of the bracelets? Next Chapter: Marcus Flint Returns! To tell you the truth, I totally forgot about him, but I'm gonna make it work and bring him back!**

**Forever Yours,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	16. My Hero

**Hey guys! So sorry that it's been almost a week since my last update, but a lot has happened. Firstly, there has been some snow down here in Rhode Island, ugh! Then on Thursday I got a really bad pain in my back and had to go to the emergency room. Turns out I have muscle spasms and let me tell you, IT SUCKS A**! It really hurts and when it's over it leaves you exhausted, so I spent the last few days catching up on my rest and get energized. BUT I'M BACK BABY and I hope you enjoy! Chapter sixteen!**

**My Hero**

**Hermione's POV**

It's been more than two weeks since my birthday and the smile hasn't left my face since. I made new friends that I spent all my time with, along with the pack. I was starting to get really weird feelings in my stomach every time Seth hugged me. It was starting to freak me out a little, maybe I should go to Madam Pomfrey. I'll make a mental note.

While I may have made friends, I've also made enemies. Obviously Ronald, or Eezy as I've been calling him to annoy him, has been up my ass since the beginning. Besides him I've got Lavender who hates me with a burning passion for two reasons; I'm not a girly girl like her, I hate Ron who she obviously likes, and she hates the fact that Parvati is such good friends with a, I quote, 'good for nothing beaver' which landed her with a green afro the next day, courtesy of Fred and George. To say she was happy would be like saying a gorilla like being kicked in the butt. Lastly, there's Pansy. She's totally obsessed with Draco, much to my amusement, and she hated the fact that Draco was my potions partner and not hers. She constantly had her eyes on us, which annoyed us to no end.

My private potion lessons continued and I could tell that Snape liked me. Whenever I finished a potion early, which happened often, I would usually convince him to tell me a story from his past or the wizarding world. You'd be surprised at how convincing I could be . . . or not. Anyways, at first he wouldn't budge, but eventually he gave in. `the very first story he told me was one of when he first made a friend, Lily Evans. He told me about all the things they did together and how I was a lot like her in many ways. I could tell there was more than he was letting on, but if he didn't want to share it then I wouldn't push.

"Uley!" a voice shouted behind me. I turned and looked down the hallway to see Pansy stomping her way to where I stood. I stood in place calmly, not letting any emotion show on my face. As she neared I could see that her face was twisted in anger, which I have to say is a slight improvement.

I gave a charming smile as she came to stand in front of me. "Parkinson, great to see you. What did I do to deserve such an honor?" I asked, putting my hand to my heart in fake flatter.

"Shove it, Uley, I'm here for one reason and one reason only." She gritted out. After a moment I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do you plan to tell me or are you just going to stand and look at my beautiful face all day? I get it, I'm stunning, but you should just take a picture 'cause I got places to be, people to see, pranks to pull." I said and she practically glowed with anger.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I hear that you're going to be alone with Drakey tonight in the library." She hissed. It was true, Snape had given the first years a project to do with our partners that was due next Monday. Draco and I had decided to meet up in the library, like the rest of the first years, to find information on our potion.

"Yeah and so are half of the other first years. Your point?" I asked in a bored tone. She stepped forward until we were practically nose to nose.

"Listen here, I know what you're up to. Draco is _mine_ and only mine. You will never have him. Stay the hell away from him or I swear to Merlin, you'll have to deal with me." She hissed.

"Oh no, not you! I'm shaking in my knickers now!" I said shaking, pretending to be scared. I scoffed and stepped right into her face. "First of all, you are the last thing I'm scared of. You think you're so tough? You're nothing more than a pug in a skirt." She gasped as I continued, "Secondly, last time I checked, Malfoy didn't have a sign that said 'Property of Pansy Parkinson' on him. He's free to hang with who he likes. And anyways, why would I willingly want to hang out with a prat like him?" I said, playing the role of 'Hermione: the Malfoy hater'. "Thirdly, there's this thing called toothpaste, you should really look into it." She gasped even louder. Drama Queen. "So, put that in your orange juice and suck it!" I said, pushing her out of my way and making my way down the hall.

"You'll pay for that Uley!" I heard her screech and turned just in time to duck as a blue flash flew towards me.

"Expelliarmus!" a deep voice sounded from behind me and Pansy's wand flew from her hand. We both looked up in surprise to see none other than Marcus Flint standing there looking pissed. "Parkinson!" he barked and Pansy squeaked. "We never hex someone while their back is turned and can't defend themselves. That's disgusting." He spit out, snarling at the shaking girl.

"Wh-who cares, I mean, she's just a mudblood?" she said which seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Marcus walked right up to her, took her by the front of her robes and picked her up to eye level.

"If I ever hear you talk about her like that or call her that again I will become your personal nightmare. Do you understand?" he said dangerously low. Pansy nodded furiously, making her look like a bobble head. "Good. Now get out of my sight." He dropped her carelessly to the floor and she skittered away like a bat out of hell. When she was out of sight Marcus turned to me and his expression softened. He gave me a smile, "Well if it isn't Hermione Uley, the girl who forgot all about little Marcus Flint after Diagon Ally." He said in fake deject.

"I didn't forget about you, I've just been so busy and haven't seen you around." I said, which was the hundred percent the truth.

"Yes, too busy for little old me. I get it. I guess I'm not important enough to fit your schedule." He joked, pretending to wipe away a tear. He slowly turned away, slouching. "It's alright, I understand. I'll just leave and go back to my dark, little hole to cry in peace." He started to walk away, pretending to weep. I fought down a giggle as I raced forward and wrapped my arms and legs around his left leg and sat on his foot.

"Oh, please forgive me, Marcus! I'm so sorry I abandoned you. I'll never do it again. Please, oh please, oh please forgive me my dear Marcus or else I shall throw myself off the Astronomy Tower." I begged and a smirk formed onto his face. Suddenly I was off his leg and into his arms.

"Quite the apology. You're forgiven, but just a word of advice; never beg a Slytherin, they'll just gain a bigger ego and that's the last thing a Slytherin needs." I nodded and smiled.

"You know, I could have handled myself back there." He just laughed.

"A 'thank you' would be fine." He said sarcastically.

"Nice to know." I said and he scowled playfully at me. "Okay, okay, thank you." he looked satisfied and nodded. "So how have you been?"

"Oh you know, just crying in the dungeon. You?" he said in a serious tone and I laughed.

"Just breaking hearts." I said and he nodded.

"You're very good at that." He said.

"Why, thank you. I'm flattered." We laughed.

"But seriously, how's your first year at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"It's great. Beside three pains in my asses, everything is great. This place is simply amazing." I gushed and he smiled fondly at me.

"I know right. I remember I use to just stand outside in my first year and just stare at the castle, wondering if it was really real. Even though I'm a pureblood it was still hard to actually believe I was here. You'll make some of your best memories in Hogwarts." He said as he gazed around the hall.

"My favorite part is the moving portraits. They're so cool and I can just sit for hours talking to one. I had an hour long conversation with a mermaid yesterday." I said and he laughed.

"Only you, Hermione." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up." I said, pushing him lightly. He just laughed and set me down, taking my hand instead. We started walking around, heading outside, and talking. As we reached the big oak tree we sat down, laughing.

"So Pucey comes down to breakfast, still not aware of what he's wearing, and sits down to eat. He finally notices us laughing and asks what's going on. I motion to his body and he looks down, screams like a girl, and runs out the room." Marcus laughed and I was clutching my stomach with giggles.

"Well of course he screamed like a girl, you turned him into one!" I shouted and we erupted into more laughter. Suddenly, another voice joined in our laughter, sounding musical. We looked up in surprise and gasped at the person in front of us.

**CLIFFY! Sorry folks! There you have it, Marcus Flint who is (finally) back in the story. I was surprised how many reviews I got saying how much you were happy for him to be back, didn't know he was so loved. Next Chapter: The mystery laugh is revealed! Tell me who you think it is.**

**IMPORTANT! Check out my poll to vote on who other than Hermione should go with Harry into the trap door. VOTE!**

**Feeling Better,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	17. Beautiful Creatures

**Hey! Sorry it's been a few days since the last update, but I was sick on Thursday and I was just too lazy on the other days, heehee. We all have our moments. Anyways, here's chapter seventeen. BTW my poll will stay up until the chapter with the trap door comes up so VOTE!**

**Beautiful Creatures**

**Hermione's POV**

"Whoa," was the only thing Marcus and I could say as we stared at the speaker. Floating in the water was a beautiful mermaid with straight black hair and crystal, blue eyes that shined with amusement. Her tail was what really amazed me; it was tie-dyed green and blue and it sparkled as swished in the water with the sun's rays deflecting on it.

"That is quite a funny story." She giggled, the sound coming out like bells. We struggled for words and after a while she seemed to notice. Her face became panicked. "Oh no! You saw me!" she said, her tail swishing furiously. "Oh golly, I'm in big trouble. Humans aren't suppose to see us, but here I am talking to some. Stupid! Now I'll get an earful from father. Oh golly, oh golly." She ranted more to herself.

"Um, excuse me?" Marcus said hesitantly. Her head snapped up, looking at us with eyes the size of plates. "Are you okay?"

She gasped loudly. "A human's talking to me." She whispered, not seeming to believe it. "A human's talking to me!" she said more excitedly and we jumped back in surprise. "Oh golly, an actual human is talking to me. Oh just wait until I tell Delantite, he'll never believe it!" she suddenly went quiet, her eyes going even wider. "Oh golly, oh golly, oh golly, I'm doing it again! I'm talking to a human! Father will have a piranha if he finds out!" she squeaked, rubbing her hands together.

"Hey, calm down." I said soothingly. "I'm Hermione and this is Marcus. We won't tell your father you were here."

She looks at me skeptically as her breathing slows. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said, making an X over my heart.

"Why thank you, Hermione and Marcus! My first promise from a human! How exciting!" she squealed, looking ecstatic. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kalasia." She said happily.

"Pleasure." Marcus said while I nodded. "So, why are you not allowed to talk to humans?" he asked.

Kalasia sighed sadly, "It's a stupid rule that was made centuries ago. My father tells me the story of how it happened all the time. Would you like to hear it?" she asks. I nodded eagerly and Marcus laughed. We sat on the small deck and she rested her chin on her folded arms. "Okay, well a few centuries ago there was this big war in the wizarding world. This man, Henry Galls, was a soldier in the war and was also a close friend to us mermaids. The mermaids trusted him with all their hearts. One day, the day before the war, he came to the king with a gift; a crystal ball with little runes scratched in it. My father says it was such a beauty. When the king took it into his hands it started to glow brightly and the runes darkened to black. The king couldn't let go of it and the mermaids were too enchanted by its beauty to move. Slowly, all the mermaids started to feel weaker and weaker. When the glowing decreased Henry snatched it from the king's hand, looking at it like it was pure gold. The king asked what was going on and Henry gave the most evil smile. He said, 'I'm taking what worthless creatures like you don't deserve.' The mermaids tried to attack, but their magic wasn't working. That's when they figured it out; Henry had taken all of their magic. He laughed at them, calling them pathetic and worthless before leaving with their magic in the ball, never to return." She said and we were speechless.

"He took all your magic?" Marcus said, aghast.

"Yup and we still don't have magic to this day. Ever since that day parents have told their children this story and warn them to never show themselves to humans. Since we can't use magic we're trained to use weapons as defense; swords, spears, bow and arrows—"

"You can shoot an arrow under water?" I asked in wonder.

"Oh yes! That's my specialty. You see, to me the underwater is like the air to you. I can do anything you can just underwater." She explained happily. I smiled at her bubbly attitude.

"That's so cool." Marcus said and Kalasia nodded her head in excitement.

"Wait a second," I said, gaining their attention. "If you were taught to never speak to humans, then why are you? Why aren't you afraid?" I ask.

"I don't believe that all humans are like Henry. I used to, but one day, a few years ago, I was playing catch the star fish with my best friend, Delantite. He threw it too hard and it flew out to the shore. I said I would get it and flew up before he could stop me. I was scared of getting hurt by a human, but I really wanted to play my game. When I reached the top, I cautiously poked my head out to see if I could find my star fish and I saw a young girl, about your age, Hermione, looking at it curiously. She spotted me with peaking my head out of the water and I was too frozen by fear to move. To my surprise she smiled; a bright, warm smile that made my heart melt. She was so kind to me and I was so confused. I learned that day that not all humans were like Henry, even Delantite couldn't disagree. Every year she came to see me until the day she graduated." She said all of this with a fond smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Marcus suddenly asked.

Kalasia smiled, "two hundred and thirty seven years old!" she said happily and we gape at her. She just giggled, "Mermaids live up to a thousand years, maybe even more. In mermaid years I'm just a teenager." She said and we just nodded.

I looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. "Oh, it's getting dark out. We have to go. It's almost time for dinner." I said and Marcus nodded. Suddenly Kalasia looked panicked again.

"Oh golly, you're leaving already?" she said sadly. I nodded and she sighed. "You'll come back, right? Promise me you'll come back!" she said desperately, rubbing her hands together again. The way she looked at me was in excitement and curiosity and I couldn't help but be curious myself.

"You got it." I said and she smiled widely.

"Fantastic!" she squealed and with a wave of her hand she swam away.

"That is one sugar high mermaid." Marcus muttered and I snorted. I pushed him playfully as we made our way up to the castle. Just as we were about to enter the Great Hall, Harry and Ron came running around the corner.

"Hermione, wait a second." Harry shouted down the hall.

"I'll see you later, Hermione." Marcus smiled down at me and gave me a quick hug before disappearing into the Great Hall. I waited for them to catch up to me and when they did they bent over to catch their breath.

"What's up Harry?" I said, ignoring Ron's presence.

"I need your help." He said, giving me an angry look.

"No you don't. we can handle this without her." Ron said, but kept quiet when harry gave him a look.

"Shut up. You got me into this mess and now I need someone with a brain to help me get out." Harry snapped and turned back to face me. "This idiot agreed me to a wizarding duel with Malfoy." He said, giving me a look that said that it was neither his or Malfoy's idea.

"Ron, you imbecile!"

**There we go, chapter seventeen! What do you think? Do you like my bubbly Kalasia? Leave reviews my darlings! Also remember to VOTE on my poll! It will be up until the trap door chapter comes up, so we still have weeks for you to vote. VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! **

**With Love,**

**-Olivia Rose!**


	18. Midnight Duel

**Hey guys! I'm back! This week has been absolutely stressful and just plain awful! But it's Friday and I'm in the mood to write my next chapter, so here it is, chapter eighteen.**

**Midnight Duel**

**Hermione's POV**

"What are we going to do?" Harry said desperately. After I had dished Ron out about his stupidity Harry and I had gone to find Draco.

After finding him in the library we went to the Misfits Chamber to come up with a plan and for me to find out what happened. Apparently when Draco was passing the Gryffindor table he saw the perfect opportunity to deliver a note to Neville about the Herbology homework we had. He walked over and took the Remembrall that Neville had just gotten from Daddy Sam out of Neville's hand, knowing that the boys would stand up for him. He had planned to drop the Remembrall along with the note onto Neville's lap after going at it with the boys. Ron had, of course, opened his fat mouth and challenged Draco in a duel against Harry. Draco being not only a pureblood Slytherin, but a Malfoy too had no choice but to play his roll and accept it. Now they were going to meet in the trophy room tonight at midnight to duel.

"I don't know." Draco sighed as he sat back on the couch.

"What if you don't go?" I said slowly, looking at Draco as an idea planning itself out in my head.

"Hermione, I have to go." Draco stressed as if it was obvious.

"No, no, hear me out. What if you had a good reason not to go, huh? What if you tell Crabbe and Goyle that you planned this?" I said and they both gave me a look.

"Keep talking." Harry said.

"Tell them that you're not going to go. Instead you're going to make Harry and Ron think that you are when really you're planning to tell Filch that you heard that a couple of kids were planning to be in the trophy room at midnight to get the boys in trouble." I explained.

"Wait, but then I'll get in trouble by Filch!" Harry exclaimed.

"No you won't because Draco's not really going to tell Filtch, Crabbe and Goyle are just going to think he is. That way when Draco's father hears what happened he won't be mad that he didn't go to duel you. This way neither of you have to duel, Draco won't get into trouble with his father, and Harry won't get caught by Filtch." I finished proudly, sitting back in my chair with a satisfied smile. They looked deep in thought before Draco smile slowly.

"That's brilliant." He whispered.

I scoffed, "Of course it is."

***Midnight***

It was finally time to go through with the plan. As the clock struck midnight I snuck out my bed and downstairs to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron. Not more than a minute later they came down and I turned to face them.

"Ugh! What is she doing here?" Ron yelled. Harry shushed him fiercly.

"Shut up Ron or else you'll wake the whole house up!" he snapped and Ron sulked, much to my glee. "She's here to help me duel. She's the smartest one in our year and I'll need all the help I can get." Harry said and Ron glowered, glaring at me.

"Let's get this over with." I said and walked out the portrait hole with Harry and Ron following closely behind. We silently slithered through the halls, hiding behind tapestries every time we heard a noise. We finally reached the trophy room and sighed in relief as we closed the door behind us.

"He's not here yet." Ron stated, looking around the room.

"I bet he doesn't even show up." I said and I could see Harry fighting a smile.

"Pfft, please. He's a Malfoy, he'll show." Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." I muttered, looking around the room. For the next ten minutes we waited, or in mine and Harry's case pretended to wait, for Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe to show up. Finally I huffed in fake annoyance, "What did I tell you? He's not coming!" I exclaimed and Ron grumbled. Before he could say anything a voice was heard from behind us.

"Sniff around my sweet. I heard voices in here." Filch's voice drifted through the room and our eyes widened. Green eyes met my brown eyes. This was not the way this was supposed to go.

"It's Filtch!" Ron whispered urgently.

"No! Really? I thought it was the tooth fairy!" I whispered sarcastically.

"Why you little—"

"Now's not the time!" Harry shouted in a whisper. "Run!" and with that we took off like shot bullets. We raced through the room and suddenly Ron tripped over air, crashing into some trophies with a loud bang. "RUN!" Harry shouted and we took off again, hearing the sound of Filch's footsteps not far behind. We rounded the corner and Peeves was floating through the classroom doors. When he saw us coming he smiled like a child high on chocolate.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties?" he cackled. "Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll caught." He sang as he flipped in the air.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Harry begged, looking behind him for sign of Filch.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice. "It's for your own good, you know."

"But Peeves," I intervened. "The reason we're out of bed is because we plan to prank the no good Slytherins. You wouldn't want to miss out on the chance to see the Slytherins be embarrassed tomorrow morning, now would you?" I said sweetly, knowing Peeves would never pass up the chance to see a good prank.

He seemed to be deep in thought, rubbing his chance. He opened his mouth to give an answer, but Ron seemed to be done with waiting. "Get out of the way." He snapped, swinging his fist at Peeves. The idiot! I had Peeves in my grasp and the stupid, red headed baboon messed it all up!

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

We ducked under Peeves and ran for all we were worth down the hallway, slamming into a door at the end. It was locked.

"That's it!" Ron moaned as we pushed and pulled at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Oh, shut up you oaf version of Annie!" I snapped, pulling out my wand. "Move over!" I snarled as I pushed him out of the way. Pointing my wand at the door knob I whispered, "_Alohomora!_" the lock clicked and I opened the door. "Get in." I whispered to the boys and we scurried inside.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" we heard Filch say to Peeves. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'" Peeves said sweetly.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?" Filch growled.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves sang and I smiled. I caught the catch in his words, being something that I've heard Seamus and Dean say before when our old principle wanted answers to a prank we pulled.

"All right," Filch said. "_Please_."

"NOTHING! Ha ha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaa!" he cackled and I heard Filch growl in frustration. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the hall as he stomped away, cursing the whole time.

"He's gone." Harry whispered in relief.

"You almost got us caught!" I snapped at Ron who glared back at me.

"It's not my fault the Peeves took too long to answer." He snapped back.

"He was about to say yes if you hadn't been an impatient, pain in the ass, big mouth!" I snarled.

"Guys." Harry said, but he was ignored.

"Oh that's rich, coming from the girl who never shuts up!"

"Guys." Harry said again only to be ignored again.

"At least the things that come out of my mouth are intelligent! The only thing that comes out of yours is food and idiocy!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" we shouted. I turned to see Harry, pale and shaking, looking with wide eyes in front of him. I slowly turned and saw that we weren't just in any room; actually we weren't in a room at all. We were in a corridor . . . the forbidden corridor. Now I know why it's forbidden. Staring back at me with big, yellow eyes was a monstrous dog. A dog with not one head, but three. There were three pairs of eyes glaring at us and three mouths with yellow, pointed fangs and fountains of drool dripping out.

We didn't move as we stared, horror struck, at the monster, our backs pressed tightly against the door. I slowly reached my hand back to grope the door knob that was pushing into my back. In a quick motion I opened the door and we fell into the corridor. We scurried to close the door as the dog's harsh growls came charging at us, but not before I caught sight of something on the floor. As I locked the door something on the other side crashed into it and I knew that the dog had tried to take the door down. Not wasting another second we bolted down the corridor and through the castle, not stopping until we reached the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked as we stopped to catch our breath.

"Never mind that. Pig snout, pig snout!" Harry panted and the Fat Lady huffed before opening the portrait. We ran inside and sighed in relief.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a dog like that?" Ron said. "If any dog needs exercise, it's that one."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, clever, Ron." I said sarcastically. "You don't use your eyes, do you? didn't you see what it was standing on?" I said, annoyed.

"The floor?" Harry said, looking at me as if I also had three heads. "I was a little too preoccupied with it's heads." He said as if it was obvious.

My eyes softened as I looked at Harry. "Not the floor, Harry. It was standing on a trapdoor. I think it's guarding something." I said and he looked thoughtful. Ron just glared at me as I stood from the couch. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before I become so crazy with exhaustion that I strangle a certain red head." I said, giving Ron a heated look. I went to hug Harry. "Goodnight Harry." I said. I stood and walked over to the girls stairs. I turned and faced Ron before going up. "Nighty, night Annie." I said and he gave me a confused look before I ran up the steps, Harry's laughter following me all the way up.

**There you all go, chapter eighteen! What do you think? For those of you who don't know, Annie is a old movie about a orphan girl who gets adopted by a rich man who learns to love. It's a musical. The reason I called Ron Annie is because Annie has red curly hair and freckles and she just reminds me a a girl version of Ron, but she's much nicer. Next chapter: The Troll! **

**IMPORTANT! Remember to vote on my poll! I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE FOR ME PLEEEAAAASSEEEE!**

**Yours,**

**-Olivia Rose **


	19. Anger, Trolls, and More Anger

**Hey guys! I've been waiting excitedly to finally come to this chapter! The troll scene was my favorite part in the book, so here you are! Hope you enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT! When I say Misfits it means the original Misfits and the new ones! **

**Anger, Trolls, and More Anger**

**Hermione's POV**

It's been two days since the night we snuck out and today was Halloween. The whole castle was decorated with pumpkins, skeletons, and spiders, which, much to my pleasure, freaked the hell out of Ron. Harry had apparently told Ron who Annie was and is even madder at me than before, which doesn't bother me much because he stays away from me. The morning after, Harry and I had gotten our brooms from McGonagall and I spent all day showing Seth and flying on the Pitch. We met Oliver yesterday to learn the basics of the game, which I was very excited about. He said that the team might actually have a chance of winning with us on the team and I beamed with happiness, so had Harry.

Right now I was on my way to Charms with the first year Misfits. As we entered the room I sat in between Seamus and Neville. Susan and Claire sat on the other side of the room with their peers, facing us. Ron entered the room and sat next to Harry at the end of the row. We were all talking quietly when Professor Flitwick entered the room, quieting us down.

"Good morning class." Flitwick said cheerfully, getting a polite response in return. "Okay, class I think you're ready to learn how to make things fly." At this we all perked up, excited. He went through with teaching us the spell, Wingardium Leviosa, and the wand movement. A couple minutes later he said, "Okay, now I'll be putting you in pairs to practice the spell." He said, unrolling a scroll of parchment. "D Uley, Young. Potter, Finnigan. Bones, Boot. H Uley, Weasley . . ." we both groaned as we heard the pairing and glared from across the room. Just my luck, I get stuck with Annie. As he finishes reading the partners we all move to sit with them.

As I sit next to him I say, "Annie." With a curt nod. His face turns as red as a cherry and I can't help but snort. He grumbles to himself as we set to work.

He picks up his wand and points it at the feather, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_ " he shouted, waving his arm as if he was trying to get something off it urgently. Stupid.

"Stop, stop before you poke an eye out!" I snapped at him, grabbing his arm and forcing it down. "You're doing it wrong. Don't you pay attention, or is your brain so small you can't understand simple things? I'm surprised you got yourself dressed this morning." I told him and he growled.

"You do it, then, if you're so smart. Go on." He snarled.

I scoffed. Rolling up my sleeves I flicked my wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

My feather rose slowly, going higher and higher, going a few feet above our heads.

"Oh, well done!" Flitwick cried, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Uley's done it!" The Misfits gave me smiles as Ron sulked in his chair. Suddenly there was a loud boom and we turned to see Harry and Seamus' feather burnt brown, the boys covered in soot. I laughed; it seemed Seamus had gotten impatient causing his powers to get out of hand . . . again.

When class finally ended Ron stormed from the room with Harry trailing behind. My brothers gave me a look, waiting for me, but I waved them off. "Go ahead, I'll be right there. I just need to pack my books." I said. They nodded and headed out. I quickly put my books in my bag and ran out to catch up with them.

"She's a nightmare, honestly." I heard Ron say as I neared the boys. "That's probably why she was put up for adoption. Who would want a girl like her?" he said and I went rigid. Of course I wasn't put up for adoption, I was kidnapped, but his words still made me mad. He didn't know what I went through, what we all went through! Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this. Before anyone could comprehend, Ron was on the ground with Dean on top of him. Dean punched him in the nose and there was a loud crack.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Dean yelled, holding Ron down by his shirt. "Don't you ever say that again, you hear me!? Never! You don't know anything about us!" he screamed, punching Ron again who was desperately trying to get from under him.

By now there was a crowd surrounding them and the boys seemed to snap out of their shock. Seamus and Neville ran over and tried desperately to pry him off the prick with the help of Harry. I knew they wouldn't be able to with Dean's super strength and knew that if he wasn't off soon he could use his super strength to seriously harm Ron in his anger. Snapping out of my own shock of seeing the usual calm Dean explode, I ran over.

"Dean, Dean stop! He's not worth it! Stop!" I screamed and he looked up at me, his fist in midair, getting ready for another punch. As our eyes met I gave him a look and he immediately understood what could happen if he continued. Pushing off Ron, he stood up and glared down at the groaning boy.

"If I ever hear you say something like that to my sister again, I'll make you fear me more than Voldemort himself!" he snarled and Ron nodded fiercely. Giving him one good kick in the side, Dean took my hand and stomped through the crowd.

"That was low, Ron. Even for you." I heard Harry say before catching up with us along with Seamus and Neville.

Dean's hand was shaking in mine as he stomped through the halls. Dean was the first to be my brother, having adopted him when we were five, and I was closest to him than anyone else. He has always been super protective of me and the only time he had ever gone off this bad was when a couple of boys from our old school had tried to gain up on me in the hallway. We finally stopped in front of one of the windows on the second floor and he opened it, taking in deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked quietly. The other girls looked slightly scared, tears shining in their eyes.

After a few moments, Dean nodded, standing straight. He looked at the other girls, noticing the tears in their eyes. "I'm sorry if I scared you. he just got me so pissed! He has no idea what we've been through and he has the nerve to go and say something like that just because he got shown up in Charms? Ugh!" he growled and continued to take deep breaths, calming himself down. He looked at me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

They all looked at me. "I'm fine, just a little shaken." I said. Dean walked over and gave me a hug, holding me tightly. I held him just as tight, breathing in his scent of salt water that always calmed me down when Dean comforted me after I had nightmares. Letting go of him I noticed his bloody knuckles and gasped. "Dean, you should go to the Hospital Wing and get your hands patched up." I told him.

He scoffed, "And tell her what? 'Oh, hello Madam Pomfrey, I just finished beating the crap out of someone. Do you mind healing my hands? Thank you, and how was your day today?' 'Cause that'll go so well." He said and I hit his shoulder as the boys laughed.

"At least go to the bathroom and wash the blood." Taylor said quietly.

"Or go to Emily. The pack will hear about it sooner or later anyways, so you're safer with her." Seamus said. Dean thought for a second before nodding.

"Fine, fine, let's go." He said.

"Uh, I'll see you guys at dinner. I'm going to go use the loo." I said.

"Do you want m to go with?" Claire asked.

"Nah, I'm good. You go ahead." They nodded hesitantly before walking away. I walked all the way to the girls bathroom on the other side of the second floor. After checking no one was in there I entered and, after locking the door, finally broke down.

**Dean's POV**

Later that night the Misfits and I all sat together at the Gryffindor table. I had spent the last hour explaining everything that happened to the pack as Emily bandaged my wounds. Seth got so mad, shaking heavily, that he had to jump out the window just to make it outside in time to transform, Paul following quickly behind. Leah kept fretting over my wounds, making sure it was nothing serious, not that I minded.

As the food appeared in front of us I skimmed the table, catching no sign of Hermione anywhere. I was starting to get worried.

"Guys, have any of you seen Hermione?" Taylor asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Hermione?" a voice said and I turned to see Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw in our year, standing behind me. "She's been in the girls' bathroom all evening, crying." She said sadly and continued walking to her table.

I turned slowly, deadly, towards Ron who quivered under my glare. "Crying?" I said barely in a whisper, slowly getting up to beat the crap out of the redheaded prick. Before I could do anything, though, the doors to the hall slammed open and Quirrell ran in, terror shining in his eyes.

"Troll . . . in the dungeons . . . thought you ought to know" he stuttered before fainting.

The hall was quiet before it roared with ruckus, screams of terror filling the ears as everyone ran around in panic.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice rang out and everyone quieted down. "Prefects lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately." He said calmly but urgently.

As everyone started to file out I turned to the Misfits. "Twins, get the girls to the common room. harry, Neville, Seamus, and I are going to go for Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll." I said and they nodded. The boys and I ran out of the Great Hall, away from our House, trying not to be seen as we went to get my sister.

**Hermione's POV**

I wiped my tears as I looked at myself in the mirror. Pathetic. I was pathetic. Why was I crying over stupid Ron? It's not like what he said was true. But then . . . why did it hurt? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang of the door being slammed open and anger suddenly filled me.

"The door is locked for a reason! God, some people are stupid! Leave me al—" I cut myself off as I saw who had entered. Or _what_ had entered. Standing in front of me was a twelve feet tall, greenish grey skinned, lumpy bodied, baldheaded troll. It smelled horrendous as it wobbled on its fat legs with even fatter feet. In its hand was a huge wooden club.

I didn't move as it scanned the room. When its eyes found me in gave an angry grunt and lifted its club. I screamed as it swung at me and ducked in time to avoid getting hit. My hair blew to the side as the wind from the club blew past. I quickly jumped to my feet and got into a defensive pose. Just as he swung at me again the door flew open and my brothers along with Harry came running in. I ducked again and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Hermione!" Neville shouted, the boys all looking at the troll wide eyed.

"It's an older version of Ron." Seamus croaked weakly.

"What do we do!?" Harry shouted desperately. I looked at my brothers, knowing that there was only one thing we could do to get out of here alive, but that meant revealing our secret. I looked at the boys who seemed to understand.

"Confuse it!" I shouted, standing again.

"How?" Neville asked.

"Fly." I said simply. I took one last look at Harry's confused face before pushing of my feet and flying into the air. Harry's face contorted into shock as he watched my brother follow my moves. "Harry, this may be very confusing, but I need you to focus. Distract it from the ground, call out to it. We'll do the same." I said and he nodded numbly.

"Oy, pea-brain!" he shouted, waving his hands in the air. "Over here!" the troll turned towards him and started forward.

"Hey you!" Seamus shouted from the opposite corner. The troll whipped towards him. "Yeah I'm talking to you. If you're looking for your wife, Ron, he's not here!" he shouted. The troll advanced towards him instead before Neville shouted.

"Hey stupid!" he shouted from above the stalls. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" he shouted.

We all started shouting at the beast, causing it to turn in circles, trying to figure out what to do. Finally he settled for Harry, seeing as he was the easiest to get to. Harry backed up into the corner, looking at us desperately. Seamus quickly flew in front of him and flicked his wrist, making a wall of fire rise from the ground in front of both the boys, protecting them from the troll. The troll staggered back, losing his footing, and I flew in front of it. I kick his forehead with my foot and he fell to the ground.

"Freeze him!" I shouted at Dean and he nodded. He held out his hands and the troll started to grow white with frost as it started to freeze. The troll started to struggle, but it wasn't fast enough as Dean froze his whole body still in a big ice glacier. I breathed a sigh of relief and floated to the ground. As Seamus dropped the wall we all huddled together, pale and shaking.

"W-What just happened? H-How did you-did you do that?" Harry stuttered, looking at us with eyes the size of plates.

"Well . . . uh . . ." at that moment the teachers came bustling into the room. They gasped at the sight of the frozen troll. Snape knocked his knuckles against the ice, looking at it in disbelief.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking at us hotly.

"Professor, please don't be mad. My brothers and Harry were only looking for me. You see, earlier today there was an incident that made me come to the bathroom crying." I began.

"She missed the feast so she didn't know about the troll." Dean continued.

"We couldn't just let Hermione stay clueless and possibly get hurt." said Neville.

"So we ran here as fast as we can only to see that the troll beat us here." said Seamus.

"So we came up with a plan to take it down and here we are." Harry concluded.

The teachers looked at us, shocked. "And how exactly did you do that?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well at first we distracted it, running around so it was confused on who to harm. Eventually it tripped on its own two feet and fell to the ground. Then Harry, Seamus, and Neville used the Aguamenti Spell to shoot water at the troll while Dean and I used the Freezing Spell to freeze the water. That's why the troll is in an ice cube." I lied with ease. They all looked between the frozen troll and us, shocked.

"Amazing." Dumbledore said. "Absolutely amazing. Well done children. Those spells are second year material. Even though you went against my orders, it was for good reason and I completely understand. Ten points to each of you for bravery and excellent wand work." He said and we beamed shakily.

"You are dismissed." McGonagall said proudly. We sprinted from the room, happy to get as far away from the troll as possible.

**Common Room**

As we entered the common room everyone was chatting loudly. There was a long table of food in the back full of food from the feast.

"Oh, thank god!" I heard a familiar voice cry and a force knocked the breath out of me, hugging me tightly. "I was so worried!"

"Taylor, Taylor, I'm okay." I said, rubbing her back. She sniffed and let go of me before throwing herself at Seamus who seemed pleasantly surprised. Parvati was not far behind in hugging me as the twins hugged the boys.

"What happened?" George asked after we were all hugged, taking in our disheveled appearance. We gave them the same story we'd given the teachers. I caught Harry's eye and gave him a look that clearly said I'll talk to him later. He nodded and at that moment the portrait to the common room banged open. We all turned to see none other than Seth, Embry, and Quil at the hole.

"Seth!" I said brightly. My smile faded as I saw the enraged look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He ignored me as he stormed in the room.

"Where is he?" he growled, scanning the room.

"Seth, man, calm down." Embry said quickly. He tried to hold Seth's shoulders only to be shrugged off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Where is he?" he said before he spotted his target. Advancing forward, he picked Ron up off the couch, who had been stuffing his face, and slammed him against the wall, holding him by the front of his shirt. Everyone gasped and Ron sputtered, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"So you're the kid who said that shit to my girl, huh? Whose fault it is that she nearly died today?" Seth said coldly. Ron shook his head furiously. "Don't lie to me!" Seth roared and Ron whimpered. "You use those big ears and you listen. If you ever mess with my girl or any of the other Misfits ever again, you'll regret the day you were born. I'll be in your nightmares, haunting you, making sure you don't live to see tomorrow! You almost got her killed today by making her cry! Killed!" Seth shook him before slamming him into the wall again. "No one, and I repeat, no one messes with my girl and my family and gets away with it. What Dean did to you today will be nothing compared to what I'll do. Am I clear?!" he shouted in Ron's face, who nodded quickly, looking like a bobble head. "I can't hear you." Seth whispered coldly.

"Okay, okay, I promise!" Ron screamed, struggling madly. "Please let me go!" he cried. Seth gave him another disgusted look before dropping him like a rag doll. Ron scrambled to his feet and grabbed his dish before running upstairs.

"Pig." Seth spat after him. The common room was silent as everyone looked at Seth in fear and awe. I walked forward hesitantly.

"Seth." I said cautiously. His eyes snapped in my direction, still blazing, and I flinched back. His gaze immediately softened and he crouched down and opened his arms. I ran to him and flung myself into them. I heard a few girls say 'aww' as we embraced and buried my head deeper into his shoulder.

"Sorry if I scared you all." I heard Seth say.

"Are you joking?" a voice responded and I lifted my head to see who it was. Evan James, a fifth year, was smiling brightly. "That was freaking awesome!" he exclaimed and the others soon followed talking excitedly. Seth's chest rumbled as he laughed and he stood, taking me with him.

Turning his head to me he said, "You're sleeping with me tonight." He said and I nodded, too tired to disagree. I fell asleep in Seth's arms as we left the loud, partying common room.

**There you have it folks, chapter nineteen! I'm really anxious so pleeeaaassseee let me know what you think! Review! Just a little note to FLAMING-GECKO and xXBelieverXx: you'll be in the next chapter! **

**IMPORTANT! Follow my twitter account where I'll be telling you when I'm updating and certain things that will come up in the stories! My twitter is Olivia Stewart or you can just search oabf45. And if you'd really like to you can find my Facebook page: Olivia Williams. You can use these to also ask questions or give me suggestions if you need to reach me. **

**My poll is still up so keep voting!**

**Truly Yours,**

**Olivia Rose.**


	20. Secret Admirer and Coming Out

**Hola! SO sorry that it's been a week since my last update, but this week has just been crappy and I wasn't in the mood to do anything. But I'm back and I promise I'll try not to be out that long anymore! So here's chapter twenty! Enjoy!**

**Secret Admirer and Coming Out**

**Hermione POV**

"Good morning." A voice whispered as my eyes adjusted to the morning light. I looked over to see Seth leaning against the door frame to the room, flashing me a boyish grin. At first I was confused as to why I was in his room, but then the events from last night came back to me and I started giggling. "What are you giggling about, princess?" he asked me, using the name only he, Jake, and Paul use.

"That look on Ron's face last night." I said through my giggling and his grin grew.

"I should have gotten a picture." He said disappointedly.

"It would have been worth lots." I said and we laughed.

After a few moments our laughter calmed down and his face became serious. "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

I thought for a moment before answering. "I'll be fine. It's just . . . It bothers me, what he said; about being put up for adoption because no one wanted me. I know that I wasn't put up for adoption, I was kidnapped, but for some reason his words bothered me a lot. Maybe it's the fact that I don't know what happened to my real parents, if they're alive or not." I said, trying to collect my feelings.

"Well you know that one of your parents is a God, so that means one of them is alive. And there are always ways to find out who your mortal parent is. You just have to be patient enough to look." He said comfortingly, coming forward to give me a hug.

"When did you become so wise?" I whispered in his ear before letting go. He looked down at me, smirking.

"The day I popped out of my mom's—"

"Oi! Oi! The visual is not needed!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed and into the bathroom, Seth's laughter following me the whole way.

**Later **

After getting ready I headed down to the Great Hall with Seth. When I entered, to my surprise, I saw Luna and Jake sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat across from them, Seth on my right. "What are you guys doing here? You usually eat in your rooms." I asked curiously.

"After hearing of last night's events I wanted to eat with my sister. Is that a crime?" Luna said dreamily, but I could hear the teasing in it.

"Of course not." I said smiling at her. I looked around and saw almost every table looking at Seth and I in sympathy, curiosity, and awe. I could tell that the events from last night had quickly spread to the other houses and almost groaned at the stares I would get all day today.

"Hermione!" voices rang and I looked to see Claire and Susan running over from the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh my god, Hermione! Are you okay?" they exclaimed together. I laughed and nodded.

"We were so worried when we heard about the whole troll situation! We thought you might have died!" Susan panicked.

"Yeah, but we calmed down once we heard about what Seth did. Awesome cousin!" Claire exclaimed, holding her hand up. Seth high fived her as we all laughed.

"So are you sure you're okay?" Susan asked, still worried.

"I'm fine." I laughed.

"Good. What about you boys?" Claire asked, turning to Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry. "You guys were with the troll too." she said. They all nodded, Harry and Neville blushing in the process.

"Let me check." Seamus said. He patted his body in various places. "Arms: check. Legs: check. Abs: oh yeah, definitely. Hands and feet: check. Head—"

"Empty." Neville interrupted and we all laughed at Seamus' pout. At that point the owl post flew in and Susan and Claire went back to their table. I got a letter from the Elders, but as I was about to open it I saw a large envelope drop in front of Fred. Could it be?

"Hey Freddie, what's that?" George asked, looking at the envelope curiously.

"I don't know, Georgie, but I'm about to find out." Fred said with just as much curiosity. He slowly opened the envelope. Once it was opened he reached in and carefully pulled out its contents.

**Fred's POV**

I looked down at the paper in my hand and realized it was a drawing. A crazily perfect drawing, that is. It was a drawing of me sitting at a desk with a pencil in my hand and a paper in front of me. I was looking to the left, seemingly talking to someone outside the picture, and I was laughing with a big smile on my face. Every detail was perfect; from the small freckle below my right ear to my dimples. The whole picture was in black and white except for my eyes. They were colored in a light blue that popped out from the picture and seamed to shine with joy. I stared at the picture in awe, not sure how long I sat there looking at it.

"Whoa, Fred." I heard George say from my left. "Who drew that? It's amazing." He said in equal awe. Let me tell you a little fact about us twins; it's very hard to impress us so easily. If we were impressed, that means a lot. Even the teachers know this. So for us to be impressed by this masterpiece was a very big deal.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the envelope. The only thing written on it was my name in gold cursive. "There's no name." I said disappointedly.

Lee picked up the envelope and looked inside. "Hey there's something else." He said and took out a smaller envelope. I plucked it out of his hands eagerly and ripped it open. Inside was a letter. Opening it, it read:

_Dear Fred,_

_You're probably wondering who I am and why I sent you this picture. Firstly, I send this to you because I like you very much. I have since the first time I met you. Secondly, I cannot tell you who I am for the fear of rejection. I'm not the prettiest, the skinniest, the girlish, or the most popular. I don't hang out with big crowds or talk much. I keep to myself. It's just me, a couple of friends, and my sketchpad. We come from two different worlds and because of that I fear you'll reject me. _

_You must understand that I'm not ready to tell you my identity and probably won't be for a while. Just know that I'm here, I exist, and this won't be the last you hear of me. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Flaming Gecko_

I read the letter over and over again before it was taken from my hands from Hermione. I have a secret admirer? I looked at the picture again as I contemplated what I just read. Why would she fear I would reject her? If she told me who she was I would surely give her a chance.

"Freddie's got a secret admirer!" George exclaimed, grinning like a fool.

"Flaming Gecko?" Lee asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I think it's cool." Hermione said, smiling at me and I could of sworn there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm not saying it's not. I'm just wondering why she used it."

"Or he." Jake said and my eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Freddie. By the letter it's definitely a girl." George said, patting my back. I relaxed immediately and they all laughed.

Looking down at the picture I whispered, "I just wish I knew who it was."

**Hermione's POV**

"Flaming Gecko?" I asked later that night as I sat with Sam in the library.

She blushed and said, "That's what my older brother calls me. The first picture I ever drew was a picture a gecko surrounded by flames because geckos were my favorite animals, or reptiles, whatever, and I saw this girl in my classroom drawing flames on her worksheet in math and decided to try it out. When my brother saw it he started to call me the Flaming Gecko and I just decided to use it as a name instead of the usual 'Secret Admirer'." She explained.

"I'd love to see that one day." I laughed and she smiled. "By the way, the picture was beautiful. I like how you only used color in the eyes. You had Fred speechless, which is not something easily accomplished." I said and she blushed, but laughed.

"At first I was not going to go through with it, but I was interested in his reaction."

"And were you satisfied?"

"Yes." She said and I grinned.

"So, you'll do it again?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and I squealed. I covered my mouth, realizing that I sounded like Lavender.

"I didn't do that."

"Yes you did." She smirked.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Got proof?"

"Excuse me?" she turned to a group of fifth years at the table behind us. "Did she just squeal?" they nodded and she turned to me with a triumphant expression. "Did."

I glared at her. "Never speak of it." I growled and she burst out laughing. I followed shortly after, breaking my glare. I looked at the time and realized I had to go.

"Hey Sam, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said, standing and collecting my things.

"Sure thing. See you later!" she grinned and waved as I left.

Just as I exited the library a voice shouted, "Hermione, wait up!" I turned and froze as I saw Harry running toward me. Drat. I've been dreading the moment I would have to tell Harry what I am. How would he react? As he came to a stop in front of me he gave me a smile.

"What's up Harry?" I said casually.

"I think we need to talk." He said cautiously.

I sighed, knowing that there was no getting out. "Okay, I knew this was coming. Let's go to the Misfits Chamber." I said and he nodded. We walked to the chamber and after entering we settled down. "Okay . . ." I trailed off, wondering where I should start. After only two months Harry has become one of my best friends, someone I trusted completely, so I decided to start from the very beginning; being kidnapped. "Okay, so the story starts in France." I went on to tell him everything that has happened; being kidnapped, meeting all my siblings, my father dying, being abused, finding the box, running away, meeting the pack, meeting the Cullens, the vampires and wolf pack, Bella, Victoria, the battle, the court, being adopted by the pack, and finally about being demigods. Afterwards I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders from finally telling someone about my life. Harry looked shell shocked when I finished, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Oh my Merlin!" he finally exclaimed. He shot up and started pacing. "Kidnapped . . . abuse . . . killed parents of kids . . . I'll kill her . . . vampires real . . . shape shifters, no wonder they're so huge . . . I thought my life was bad . . . demigods . . . impossible . . . magic's real, why not demigods . . ." suddenly he threw himself at me and gave me a bone crushing hug with strength I didn't know he had.

"Oomph! Harry!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. You're such a good person, you don't deserve that. I thought I had it bad." He muttered in my ear.

"Harry, its fine. I'm here, right? Think of it this way; even though I wish I never went through that and wish that I knew who my parents were, if she hadn't kidnapped me I wouldn't have the most amazing family I have today. So even though it was horrible, it had a good ending." I said, smiling. He looked at me for a moment before smiling too.

"So . . ." he trailed off and I smirked.

"Would you like to see one of my powers?"

"So bad." I laughed and stood up. After thinking for a moment I smiled and closed my eyes. I jumped into the air and when I landed I was on fours instead of twos. Opening my eyes I looked down at my body to see that I was now a Black Labrador. Looking at harry I saw his bewildered expression and barked a laugh . . . literally.

"Wow." He muttered as I nuzzled his knee. He patted my head and suddenly I turned into a huge lion. He yelped in surprise, jumping back into the couch. I let out a loud roar before turning into a eagle and flying around the room. When I was over the couch I turned back into my original form and fell onto the couch giggling at Harry's expression. "Wow." He said again which set me off again.

"Yup. And that's my dirty little secret." I teased and he relaxed.

"That's some secret." He said and we laughed. "And Hermione . . . When I said we needed to talk I wasn't talking about what happened with the troll." He said cautiously. I quirked an eyebrow and he continued. "Not that we weren't going to, but what I was talking about was information regarding the trap door." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

I stared at him for a moment, not believing that I had told him _everything_ and that wasn't even what he was going to ask about. Suddenly I broke out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation and threw my arms around him in a hug. He was bewildered for a moment before hugging me back. As I held him close my hand touched his neck and I accidently looked into his memories.

As images flew past my eyes I knew then that we were more alike than I ever thought.

**There you go, chapter twenty! What do you think? I personally liked writing the Secret Admirer scene. How'd you like it? REVIEW!**

**NOTE: Two things. Firstly, remember to vote on my Poll. Secondly, should I make a Facebook page for this so that you can look for updates and notices? Previews? Let me know, okay? Thanks!**

**Renewed Energy,**

**-Olivia Rose! **


	21. Thanksgiving Cook Out

**Hey! I didn't take forever this time! Go me! Anyways, here's chapter twenty one!**

**Thanksgiving Cook Out**

**Hermione's POV**

"Are you positive it's okay we come?" Kylie asked nervously, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes, Kylie, for the _tenth_ time; I'm positive." I laughed.

"Why are you so worried?" Benny asked, ruffling his sister's hair. She smacked his hand away, scowling at him as he laughed.

"I just don't want to impose." She said, crossing her arms.

Right now Kylie, Benny, Sam, and I were heading out to the Quidditch pitch. Daddy Sam had talked to Dumbledore about letting him throw a cookout for Thanksgiving for the family and our friends. Dumbledore had readily agreed and helped Daddy Sam get grills, picnic tables, food, drinks, utensils, and outdoor games. Daddy Sam gave everyone permission to invite anyone they wanted to celebrate the holiday.

"You're not going to impose, Kylie. Daddy Sam said I could invite anyone; there will be a lot more kids there. Don't worry, you're welcome with open arms." I reassured the girl and she sighed in relief.

"Okay." She said, still slightly nervous. Since the day I met her I've learned that she was a really fun girl, very energetic, but when it came to being with groups of people she shied away into a shell. I inwardly hoped that this cook out would be a way to make her loosen up.

When we neared the Quidditch pitch the smell of hotdogs reached my nose.

"What's that smell?" Benny asked in awe, also smelling the hotdogs.

"Hotdogs." I said simply, only to get blank stares from the three of them.

"What?" they asked.

"It's a muggle food. Aren't you half-bloods?" I asked. With halving a muggle parent I was sure they would know what muggle food was.

"Yes, but even most half-bloods don't know what muggle things are. They usually choose to live in wizarding towns for more protection. You know, so that the muggles don't get suspicious or accidentally see magic." Sam explained and I nodded.

We finally reached the pitch and I smiled at the sight. Music was playing loudly, but not too loud so that Hogwarts can hear it. On the left side were the grills and food tables that were filled with both muggle and wizarding food. Daddy Sam, along with Carlisle (the Cullens came to join), Jasper, Hagrid, and the man I remember as Kingsley were all around the grills cooking the meat. Emily was at the food table serving and preparing the food with the help of Esme, Alice and McGonagall where Embry, Quil, and Jared were currently pigging out.

In the middle there were picnic tables spread out. Claire, Susan, Parvati, and her sister, Padma, were sitting at one while Marcus, Percy, and two boys I didn't recognize were at another. To my great surprise and pleasure I saw the elders all sitting at another table, chatting happily. They all waved when they saw me, smiling widely. I waved back happily and turned my attention back to the set up.

Behind the picnic tables was a tennis court where a game was going on. Leah, Bree, and Luna were playing against Brady, Jake, and Paul. I laughed as I watched Brady swing at the ball, only to have it fly pass his head and hit Paul in the back of the head with his racket. To the right of the picnic tables there was a soccer game going on. Dean, Neville, George, and Colin were playing against Seth, Seamus, Fred, and Lee. I guess the boys taught the wizards how. Neville shot a goal past Seamus and his team cheered him on.

Not too far away Rosalie, Taylor, Alex, Hannah Abbott, and Daphne Greengrass were all sitting in the grass. Rosalie was doing Taylor's hair into a braid while the other three did each other's nails. They were all giggling madly as they talked excitedly.

A few feet away Harry, Draco and his friends, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini, were flying around Emmet and Edward. Emmet also had a broom in his hand and Blaise was attempting to show him how to ride it. When he mounted he kicked off the ground, hard, and went flying into the air. The boys all yelled in panic as Edward laughed. The broom flew from under Emmet and plummeted towards the ground, slamming hard on his back. The boys ran to him, worried, as Edward fell to the ground in laughter.

"Hey guys." A deep voice yelled and I turned to see Daddy Sam waving us over. We walked over to where the men were grilling and Daddy Sam bent to hug me. "Great turn out, hey?" he said and I nodded.

"This is awesome!" Benny exclaimed and we laughed.

"Daddy Sam, these are my friends; Benny and Kylie Simons and Samantha Mitchelle." They all waved, but Sam's eyes were glued to the soccer field nervously, obviously looking at a certain red head.

"Pleasure to meet you three." He said cheerfully. "Would you guys like something to eat?"

"What are you making?" Benny asked curiously.

"Well on the grills we're making hotdogs, burgers, chicken, steak, sausage, ribs, and pork." Daddy listed. I watched as Benny's eyes grew wider and wider with each thing he listed.

"I'll have one of each!" he said, practically bouncing with excitement. Kylie rolled her eyes as the men laughed.

"You got it kid." He said and began filling a plate. Us girls left Benny to his food and walked over to the food table.

"Hey Emily!" I said and she smiled down at me.

"Hey girly. What do you think of the cook out?" she asked, handing Kylie, Sam, and I plates.

"It looks really fun. I didn't think it would be so packed!" I exclaimed and she laughed. I looked at all the food and gasped when I saw a certain dish. "Emily, you're a saint!" I said as I ran to the bowl of Macaroni and Cheese. I heard her laugh as I packed my plate with macaroni.

"Macaroni and cheese is Hermione's ultimate favorite food." She told Sam and Kylie, who giggled. "She could live off the stuff if she had the choice."

"Of course! It's amazing!" I said as if it was obvious and they laughed again. Suddenly, Benny came running to where we were standing, a plate in each hand full of meat.

"Have you guys tried this stuff?! It's absolutely, fantastically, amazingly, out of this world! We really need to get our parents to buy this stuff!" Benny said, hoping from foot to foot in his excitement. Kylie groaned as she observed her brother bouncing in excitement.

"This isn't going to end well." She said and I snorted. She glared at me and opened her mouth to say something when three voices interrupted her.

"Mia!" they exclaimed and I turned to see Quil, Embry, and Jared walking towards us with plates in their hands. As they neared, Quil suddenly tripped and his food went everywhere as he landed flat on his face.

"Quil!" I exclaimed and we all ran over to the groaning boy. "Are you okay?" I asked as he lifted his head. As he turned in my direction I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but behind me. I turned to see that it was Kylie he was staring at with wide eyes as he lies on the ground, not moving an inch. Said girl looked at him in return in worry and nervousness. Benny, realizing who Quil was looking at, stepped slightly in front of his sister in big brother mode, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh my." I heard Emily say softly as she looked between the two. I cast a confused, questioning look, which she caught, and immediately turned to Quil. "Oh my! Quil, honey, are you okay?" she said as the boys helped the boy up.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." He stuttered, shaking his head. I reached up and flicked a chip off his shoulder. He flashed me a small smile and dusted himself off.

"So, Mia, who are your friends?" Jared asked, smirking.

"Oh, these are Samantha, Benny, and his little sister Kylie." I said, pointing to each one. I could of sworn I heard a faint 'Kylie', but decided to ignore it.

"Well, pleasure to meet you! Right guys?" Jared said. Embry gave a bright 'Yup!' as Quil just nodded, blushing and looking at his feet. What was up with him? I guess he's still embarrassed about his little fall.

"So I see you like the meat." Embry said to Benny, pointing to the plate of food in the boy's hand.

Benny immediately put on his large grin and said excitedly, "Yeah! It's all so amazing! I've had chicken, sausage, and pork before, but never hotdogs, burgers, or ribs! The hotdogs are my favorite." He gushed and Kylie groaned again. I noticed Quil's eyes snap to the girl in worry and narrowed my eyes slightly before returning my attention back to the other boys. I saw that both Jared and Embry's eyes were wide as they stared at the boy.

"Benny, man, you haven't lived! Come along and let us introduce you to a thing we like to call pizza." Jared said and Benny's eyes shined at the thought of new food and he followed the boys to the other side of the long table. Quil gave us one more anxious glance before following after the boys.

"Oh god, they're going to turn him into a muggle food loving monster!" Kylie yelled and Sam and I snickered as Emily laughed warmly. We bid her goodbye and went over to where the boys were playing soccer, practically having to drag Sam over there.

"I don't want to go! Fred's over there!" she said, digging her heals into the ground in attempt to stay put.

"Sam, come on!" I grunted, pulling her as hard as I could without using demigod strength. "He's not the freaking boogie man! There's nothing to be scared of!" I said, pulling a little harder. We finally reached the pitch and Sam stopped struggling when she saw the boys walk towards them. She instead looked down at her hands, avoiding all eye contact.

"Hey Hermione and friends! What are you lovely ladies doing on this beautiful day?" Seamus said, flashing us a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing much, just dealing with a food hyper friend, a face planting family member, and having thoughts of burying a Scottish brother in the garden over there. You?" I said nonchalantly. Everyone laughed as Seamus' eyes grew slightly.

"So who's winning?" Kylie asked.

"Seth, Seamus, Fred, and Lee." George said glumly, crossing his arms. Fred laughed at his brother and patted his back.

"Of course we are, we have the most handsome, charming, and sexiest person on the team." Fred said, puffing out his chest. Sam risked a glance at Fred's voice and blushed before looking down again. Fred and George caught this and gave the girl a curious look.

"You're right Fred." I said. "You guys are so lucky to have Seth." They laughed again as Fred pouted, even Sam giggled, and Seth sent me a wink which I returned.

"So, you guys want to play?" Dean asked and the boys nodded. That gave me a brilliant idea.

"Sam does!" I shouted, pushing said girl forward. She stumbled, not expecting the attack, but regained her footing. She looked at me wide eyed before looking at everyone else.

"I-I," she stuttered. "I-I . . . um . . . I n-never really s-said . . . um w-well." She stuttered desperately.

"Sam's really good at soccer." Kylie added, a smirk lighting her face. "She's team captain of her summer team. She's a pro!"

"We call her!" Fred and Lee yelled, startling Sam. She looked anxiously between the two, hands fidgeting.

"No way! We get her! You're already winning." George shouted.

"Too bad, Georgie, we called dibs." Fred said, crossing his arms and putting his nose in the air. The twins argued some more, making Sam more and more anxious as she watched the two. I felt a little sorry for putting the girl on the spot, but it would give her a chance to be around Fred.

"Fine!" George yelled a moment later. "You win." Fred and the others cheered as Sam looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Calm down." I whispered to her. "Both Kylie and Benny have told me how good you are. This is your chance to impress Fred." I said and she started to take deep breaths. After a few moments she nodded, looking less tense, but still nervous.

"Let's get this party started!" Lee yelled and they raced back onto the field. Seth stopped when he saw Sam not following.

Smiling gently he approached the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so nervous. I'm sure you'll be great. And anyways, it's just a friendly game, nothing serious. And if there's any time you want to stop just call out. If they give you problems I'll give them hell." Seth said comfortingly. Sam looked up at him and slowly nodded. With a hand still on her shoulder, he led her to the field, winking back at Kylie and I.

"Did we do the right thing?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, look." I said, pointing to Sam. Fred was currently talking to the girl happily, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I think she'll be just fine." And with that we walked away. We visited the other groups, playing a few rounds of tennis where Kylie shot the ball right at Jakes groin making him groan and us laugh, talking to the group of girls in my year, and meeting Brandon Li, Taylor's brother, and Adrian Pucey, both fifth year friends of Marcus and Percy.

"Hey, Hermione, I'm going to ask Miss Rosalie to braid my hair." Kylie said a little while later.

"Okay, I'm going to go see the boys." I said pointing to the boys flying. She nodded and we split up, going to our destinations.

Before I reached them I noticed two figures walking towards the pitch. Looking closer I saw that it was Snape holding the hand of a little pale girl with log, black hair and dark blue eyes. Zoey. I ran over to them and smiled. "Hi Professor Snape!" I said, smiling up at him.

"Miss Uley." He said politely, nodding down to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father asked me to come. Said I was welcome to bring my daughter."

"Is this Zoey?" I asked, smiling warmly at the young girl who came up to my chin. She beamed up at me, giving me a toothy grin with one of her teeth missing.

"Yes it is. I thought it would be good for her to be around some kids." Snape drawled.

"Hi!" Zoey said cheerfully, waving up at me. I laughed and waved back. "I'm Zoey. I'm nine years old." She said, letting go of Snape's hand to show me with her fingers.

"Nice to meet you Zoey. I'm Hermione. I'm twelve, but I don't have enough fingers to show you." I said and she giggled.

"Uncle Sev! Zoey!" a voice yelled and I turned to see Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Harry running over. It was Draco who had yelled as he hugged Snape before giving Zoey a tight hug and twirling her around. She squealed with joy. He placed her down and smiled atthem both.

"Uncle Sev?" I asked.

"Snape is Draco's Godfather, but he calls him Uncle Sev since he's more of an uncle." Blaise explained, coming to my right. He held out a hand. "Blaise Zabini. The shy one over here is Theodore Nott." He introduced. I shook their hands.

"Hermione Uley."

"Oh trust me, we all know that." Blaise said and I smiled innocently.

"Uncle Sev, I want to show you these new tricks that I learned on my broom. Please!" Draco begged, giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Well . . ." Snape said, looking down at Zoey who looked back at him innocently.

"Hey, Zoey." I said, drawing her attention. "Would you like to play with me?" I asked and the girl's eyes widened. Her head snapped to her father.

"Can I? Please daddy?" she asked. After a moment he nodded and she squealed hugging him before coming and taking my hand.

"Keep her out of trouble." Snape told me.

"Yes sir." I said, saluting him. I turned and started to march away, a giggling Zoey at my side, copying my move. I lead her to a box of toys. "What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Purple!" Zoey said happily.

"Mine too." I said and reached in the box, pulling out a sparkling, purple Frisbee. "Do you know what this is?" I asked and she shook her head. "This is a Frisbee. When you throw it, it soars through the air and the other person catches it. To throw it, you flick you wrist gently and let it go." I explained, showing her. She copied my movement. "Good job. Want to try?" she nodded in excitement.

We started throwing the Frisbee back and forth. It took a while for Zoey to get the hang of it, but she soon got the hang of it and we were throwing it farther and farther away from each other.

For the rest of the day Zoey and I played with the Frisbee, Taylor, Brandon, and Kylie joining in towards the end. I grew to really like Brandon. He was very nice and had a great sense of humor. I could tell how much he loved his sister by watching him interact with her, constantly making her laugh and bringing out a Taylor hardly anyone gets to see.

Later that night everyone gathered to get food for dinner and we all sat at the picnic tables. As Snape and Zoey ate, Zoey rambled on about all that happened when we were playing, bringing out a very rare smile on Snape's face. After everyone ate we huddled around the campfire that was set up in the middle of the pitch. Billy started the night by telling the traditional tribal stories which everyone was hooked to. Afterwards everyone told a story; the pack told stories about our time with them, the twins told a story about how they turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider, Seamus told a story about how he turned into a elephant because of 'accidental' magic and chased the wolf boys, even Snape told a story about how Zoey got Draco to play tea party with her and made him wear a dress and tiara. Everyone laughed as Draco blushed and glared at his godfather. I looked at everyone's laughing faces and wondered how in the world I came to be so lucky.

At that moment I knew exactly what I was thankful for. I was thankful for the love I wished for for so long that I finally have. I'm thankful for the family and friends that I know will never abandon me. I'm thankful for my life.

**Hey guys! So, there you go! What did you think? I honestly didn't plan the cook out, the thought came just as I got on my computer. I actually like this chapter. Tell me what you think! Adorable Zoey? Excitable Benny? Crushing Sam? Imprint Kylie? I need to know people!**

**Remember to vote on my poll!**

**Truly Yours,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	22. Quidditch

**Hey there my little Misfits! That's my new name for all my readers****! Here's chapter twenty two! Enjoy!**

**Quidditch**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, if you don't stop shaking you'll start an earthquake." Seamus said as he ate his waffles.

"Oh, ha ha." I said dryly, staring at my plate of food. It was the day after the smashing cook out and today was the very first Quidditch game. If you hadn't already figured it out, I was more nervous than a pig that was about to be made into bacon. Being a first year on the Quidditch team was a lot of pressure. Everyone will be watching me, and one wrong move will never be forgotten.

Another thing was that my mind was still on events of last night. Before going to bed Harry had told me about the newspaper article on a robbing at Gringotts. Apparently someone had tried to rob the vault that Harry and Hagrid had emptied just moments before. We now believe that whatever is in the package is what's in the trap door. This fact just distracted me more from the game, which didn't help my nerves.

"Hermione, don't worry so much. I saw you fly, you're great. You too, Harry." George said, patting my shoulder. Harry looked up from his food, smiling slightly at George before going back to staring at his plate. "Katie and Angelina will be right there with you, Hermione, so you're not alone. And Fred and I will make sure neither of you don't get harmed by any bludgers." He continued. I smiled at him in thanks as I pushed my food around my plate.

"Guys, eat something." Seth said, looking worriedly between us, mostly me.

"Not hungry." We chorused.

"Just a small bit." Dean added.

"Yeah, especially you, Harry." Seamus added. "You'll need your strength. Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." He said nonchalantly as he piled ketchup on his sausages, the ketchup freak he is.

"Smooth, Seamus." Neville said as Harry gulped nervously. "Real smooth."

Seamus looked up. "What?" he asked, oblivious. We just laughed.

At twelve o'clock the whole school was in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. I was in the locker room with the team listening to Oliver's speech.

"Okay, men,"

"And women," Angelina Johnson said, glaring slightly.

"And women," Oliver agreed quickly. I snorted and Angelina smiled at me from my left. "This is it—"

"The big one—" Fred interrupted.

"The one we've been waiting for—" George continued with a grin.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart, we were on the team last year." They finished together and we all laughed as Oliver scowled.

"Shut it, you two." He snapped. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I can feel it."

"Are you a seer?" I asked innocently and he stuck out his tongue as the team laughed again.

"Anyways, it's time. Good luck." He said and he started to lead us out. As I came to Harry's side I took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and gave me a shaky smile. We walked out to the field and cheers erupted from the crowds. I looked at the Gryffindor stands and beamed when I saw a sign that said 'Go Misfits Potter and Uley!" with a Gryffindor lion underneath. The paint flashed different colors that must have been the work of Taylor.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch said, giving a pointed look at the Slytherins. I looked to see Marcus smirking at the clear look before turning to look at me, his smirk broadening. I raised a brow challengingly, my nervousness seeming to disappear. He just chuckled quietly and turned his attention back to Madam Hooch. "Mount your brooms." She commanded.

I climbed onto my broom and fifteen brooms flew into the air.

"Ready to lose, Uley!?" Marcus shouted from where he flew.

"One thing you should know about me, Flint! Hermione Jean Uley never loses!" I shouted back and he grinned. The whistle blew and the Quaffle was tossed into the air, starting the game. Angelina was the first to snatch the Quaffle out of the air. She flew towards the goal, but was blocked by Adrian Pucey, so she passed it to me which I easily caught. I dodged Frank Quinnley as he came hurtling at me and ducked a Bludger before passing the Quaffle to Katie who shot it pass the Slytherin keeper. The crowds cheered and I heard Lee praise our score.

"And a score is made by the beautiful Katie Bell with the help of the lovely Hermione Uley and Angelina Johnson. Is that girl power or what?!" he was saying as I made the next score. This continued for another half hour with the score fifty to twenty. Suddenly there was a scream from the stands and my eyes snatched to see a Hufflepuff girl pointing upwards. Following the path I gasped as I saw Harry desperately hanging from his broom.

"Harry!" I yelled. Turning towards Angelina I said, "Continue the game, I have to help Harry." She nodded vigorously and flew off. I rushed to Harry's side where Fred and George were trying to get Harry onto one of their brooms, but every time they came near he flew higher. "What's going on!" I screeched as I neared.

"My broom's acting on its own!" Harry shouted in fear. "It jerked me off and I can't get back on!"

I looked around desperately wondering what to do when I suddenly got an idea. "Let go!"

"What?!" Harry and the twins screamed incredulously, looking at me wide eyed.

"Let go! Trust me!" I said. Harry looked at me desperately for a moment, not wanting to do it, but a second later he let go and was falling. As he fell I heard him gasp loudly before going after him. Stretching my hand out I summoned as much wind power as I could and wrapped Harry up in a clear cocoon, not noticeable to anyone in the stands. I jerked my hand slightly to myself, as not to draw attention to myself, and suddenly Harry hurtled towards me, hitting my front with force. I sighed in relief as he quickly sat on the broom in front of me.

"Oh, thank god! I wasn't sure it would work!" I exclaimed.

Harry gave me a crazy look from the front as he yelled, "You had me fall from sixty feet in the air and you didn't even know if it would work or not?!"

"Hey, it did didn—" my words were cut off as a searing pain shot up my side from a heavy force, knocking me off my broom. I was closer to the ground so the fall wasn't that big. We groaned as we hit the ground.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I heard Harry's voice say urgently. "Oh my god, Hermione. Don't worry, help is coming." I heard his voice get fainter and fainter and the last this I saw was something gold in Harry's hand before I blacked out.

He caught the snitch.

**Marcus Flint's POV**

I watched in horror as my Beater, Kevin Murray, shot a Bludger at the struggling Hermione and Harry, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Hermione! Harry!" I shouted as I quickly flew to the ground along with Adrian and the Gryffindor team. I could see her family and the teachers running down from the stands. I was the first to reach her as her eyes closed.

"She's lost consciousness." Harry said, looking down worriedly at the girl. Everyone else finally made it to where we were and Seth automatically dropped to her side.

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up." The boy said desperately, shaking her lightly. "Come on princess, wake up. Wake for Seth." He begged, tears running down his face. My heart went out to him as he gasped for breath. Suddenly his face turned into rage as his head shot up to the teachers. "Do something! Isn't that your job!" he growled and I saw a flicker of fear cross the teachers' face.

Madam Pomfrey fought through the group and kneeled next to Hermione. Gliding her wand over Hermione's body she hummed. "She has two broken ribs on her right side. She must have blacked out from the unexpected pain. We must get her to the Hospital Wing, now." She said. Flicking her wand, Hermione was levitated into the air and everyone followed as she was brought to the Hospital Wing.

Dangerously slow, I turned to face Kevin who quivered under my glare. "Why?" was all I asked, knowing he would know what I meant.

"I-I meant no harm, Marcus. It was part of the game. To win!" he said nervously. "It's what Beaters do."

"Yes," I said calmly. "It's what Beaters do." He visibly relaxed at those words. "But Beaters don't send a Bludger at someone who's JUST SAVED SOMEONE FROM TURNING INTO A PANCAKE AND IS FIGHTING TO STAY ON THEIR BROOM AS THEY HELP SOMEONE ON IT! YOU SAW HOW DEFENSLESS THEY WERE AND YET YOU STILL SENT A BLUDGER AT THEM! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID?!" I screamed at the cowering boy and started towards him. Adrian blocked my path and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Marcus, stop. He's not worth it; you can deal with him later. Right now there's an unconscious girl who needs your support right now." Adrian said and I sighed, knowing he was right. Throwing one last fierce glare at Kevin, Adrian and I ran off to the Hospital Wing.

**Wow, short but eventful chapter. What do you think? Don't have much to say so just REVIEW!**

**Poll is still open, vote!**

**To My Misfits,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	23. Hospital Wing and Planning

**Hey! Hope you're ready for chapter twenty three!**

**QUICK NOTE: I have gotten some reviews from certain readers throughout this story that constantly complain and criticize every little thing about this story. Now, I can take and understand constructive criticism, but when you're just complaining about things you don't like about the story and tell me I should change it because it's not up to your standards that's when I get aggravated. So here's a little piece of advice; don't like it, don't read it. I'm not going to change my story around to please you. if no one is making you read this story then hit the little back arrow and don't read it. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Now that I'm done with my little rant, enjoy this next chapter!**

**Hospital Wing and Plans**

**Hermione's POV**

I can hear voices all around me, but all I see is darkness. Where am I? Why is everything so damn dark? Then I remembered the Quidditch match, saving Harry before getting hit with a Bludger. I must be in the Hospital Wing

"Madam Pomfrey, when will she wake?" I heard the frantic voice of Seth.

"In a few minutes." Replied who I guessed was Madam Pomfrey.

"You said that five minutes ago."

"Because you asked only five minutes ago. Give it time." She said in a exasperated voice.

"She's been out for almost a week." Another voice whimpered and I recognized it as Dean immediately. At this information I started. A week! I've been unconscious for a week?!

"I swear I'm going to kill Murray." Someone growled. Marcus.

"You'll have to get in line." Daddy Sam's deep voice rang.

"I call dibs on his nun-chucks!" Seamus shouted and I could feel the mood lighten as everyone laughed.

"Seamus, I didn't know you batted for the other team." I finally spoke in a raspy voice. I heard them gasp since I still had my eyes closed. My throat hurt as I talked and I coughed from the dryness. Instantly there was a hand behind my head, lifting it up, and a glass at my lips. I downed all the water, grateful for the relief it brought, and laid back down. I tried to lift my right arm, but winced as pain shot through it. Doing the same with my left I was relieved to find that it didn't hurt, only stiff, and used my left hand to rub my eyes. After a few minutes to get all the stiffness and crust from them I was finally able to open them.

After my eyes adjusted to the light I took a good look around the room to see it packed with my friends and family, all looking down at me concerned, happy, scared, teary, relieved, and wary.

"Excuse me, nurse coming through." Madam Pomfrey huffed as she pushed her way through everyone. "Good to see you up, Miss Uley. You gave everyone quite the fright." She said as she waved her wand over my form. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff and my right side hurts, but other than that I'm fine. What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Well," Daddy Sam started, "the Bludger cracked your hip and broke two of your ribs."

"Yeah, and then you hit your head pretty hard on the ground when you fell from your broom. You've been in here for four days." Seth finished, eyes beat red and he was shaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Harry said suddenly, coming forward and hugging me lightly as to not hurt me. "It's my fault you're in here." He whispered.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare say that. It's not your fault that Murray hit me when I wasn't paying attention. It's his fault."

"But if I hadn't needed saving you wouldn't be here."

"Firstly, you don't know that. It's possible for anyone to be hit during the game, you know that. Secondly, you're my best friend, my little brother. I would never have left you to die just for a Quidditch game, even if it meant getting hit by a Bludger. And thirdly, I'm a Gryffindor, it's what I do, duh." I said.

"Bloody Gryffindor." I heard Snape mutter and stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to Harry who had picked himself up from the hug and was now resting on his elbows, arms on either side of my body. He stared at me in wonder, tears shining in his eyes.

"Brother?" he whispered as if not believing it.

"Of course. it may have only been a few months, but, yes, you're already like family. And, yes, _little_ brother, seeing as I'm older than you." I added cheekily. The others laughed as Harry threw himself at me again. I barley contained a hiss at the pain, but sucked it up and wrapped my arms around him. I heard sobbing and looked over to find Seamus and Blaise leaning on one another, pretending to cry.

"So sweet." Blaise cried.

"I know right. That's what I call love." Seamus chocked out and Blaise nodded. I had just enough energy to lift my good leg out and kick them both of their chairs. Everyone laughed as they fell onto each other and Harry stood back up with a brighter smile on his face.

"Okay, Miss Uley, I've already healed your ribs and cracked hip. I just need you to take this potion and it will help with the rest." Madam Pomfrey said, handing me a glass vile with purple liquid. I dumped it all into my mouth and my face pinched together as I swallowed the very sour grape potion.

"When can she leave?" Taylor asked.

"Tomorrow. Today she must rest."

"A whole day with no school?" I said in disbelief. "Cool with me." I said, resting back. Now, don't get me wrong, I love to gain new knowledge and I am very smart, but a girl needs her time to just relax, right? Plus it's not like I don't know the lessons already, I've read all my course books and am able to remember everything very easily. Daddy Sam thinks I have photographic memory. 

"As for the rest of us," Daddy Sam said. "the kids have classes today while my pack and I have patrol." Everyone groaned as Daddy Sam just smiled.

"Except for you, Mister Potter, you are still on bed rest." Harry groaned and I gave a confused look.

"After the fall I felt a little dizzy and fainted. I woke up a couple hours later and she said that the adrenaline and fear mixed with my famished body caused me to faint. Now, she's not letting me leave until I eat enough for my body." He explained, rolling his eyes.

Everyone bid us farewell as they reluctantly left.

"So, what have I missed?" I asked as Madam Pomfrey moved into her office after giving us both breakfast of pancakes (chocolate chip), eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

Harry's eyes lit up and he turned to me excitedly. "Oh! After the Quidditch match the Misfits and I tried to figure out who could have jinxed my broom. Alex says that only a teacher could have done something like that since its way too powerful magic for a student to do. We ruled out McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore for obvious reasons. Hagrid was with the Gryffindors, so it couldn't be him. Professor Sprout wasn't at the game, she was serving detention to a couple of Ravenclaws." He explained.

"Well, that narrows it down." I mutter, deep in thought.

"Then Dean, Seamus, Neville, and I went to talk to Hagrid and he let it slip that a man named Nicholas Flamel is involved in whatever's in the trapdoor."

"Really?" I asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. I know I've heard that name somewhere, but I can't remember for the life of me!" he said in an aggravated tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember." I said and he nodded. We sat in silence for a while, just eating. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked and he tensed.

"I'm staying here." He said sadly.

"Why? Don't you want to go home to your family?" I asked. I already knew about how horrible his life was at home, after accidently looking into his past when we were in the Misfits Chamber, but I ask to see how he'll respond.

"My-my Aunt and Uncle don't really care that much about where I end up, as long as I'm as far away from them as possible." He said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"So, you're planning to spend Christmas alone at Hogwarts?" I asked incredulously. Christmas was a time for family, where you show your love and have fun. This just won't do. "I guess you'll just have to come home with me." I said cheerfully.

His head snapped up, eyes wide. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"Well, you don't seriously think I'm going to let my little brother spend Christmas alone do you? Oh no, no, no, you're coming back to America with me and my family where you'll spend Christmas laughing, having fun, and being happy. We'll make you so happy that you dream of rainbows and unicorns." I said and laughed at his bewildered expression.

"But, I don't—"

"Harry Potter, don't you dare say that you don't want to impose because you're family and family needs to be together. Now, whether you like it or not you're coming home with me for Christmas." I said firmly and he nodded his head obediently. After a moment he set his tray aside and hugged me fiercely.

"Thanks, big sis."

**AWWWWWW! Lolzzz. There you have it folks, chapter twenty three. What do you think? I know it's short and not much, but it's something. More will come next chapter, I promise 'cause it's CHRISTMAS! **

**Remember to vote on my poll!**

**My Dearest Misfits,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	24. Going Home

**Hey guys! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it's been three weeks since my last update, and I'm so sorry for that! I had started another story that I was going to do at the same time I did this, but it got deleted! It was one of those 'Reading Harry Potter Books' story. I had a feeling it was going to be taken down, but I tried anyways. Good news though, my ex stepdad is going to help me make a website for my fan fiction! So excited! But I'm back now with a new chapter that I hope you like! **

**Going Home**

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Kylie squealed as she skipped through the hall. "I've never been to America!"

"We know, Kylie." Benny said, rolling his eyes. "We heard you the last three times." He teased and we all laughed as Kylie blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." She said, her smile widening.

"Four times." Benny sang and Kylie punched him in the stomach. Right now everyone going to my house for Christmas was together in a compartment on the train. There we me, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Susan, Claire, Harry, Benny, and Kylie. Benny and Kylie were planning on staying at Hogwarts for Christmas since their parents were going to France to see their grandparents, but instead I had invited them to stay with us. Susan was also welcome and, with permission from her aunt, was allowed to come too.

Harry was silent, looking out the window. Last week when we got out of the Hospital Wing we came upon a door as we made our way back to the common room. Inside was a mirror with jumbled up words on the heading. Dyslexia sometimes has its perks because I was able to rearrange the words to spell 'I show not your face, but your heart's desire'. Curious, we looked into the mirror. Harry had told me that he saw all of his family, breaking my heart as I saw the tears in his eyes.

The most curious part was when I looked into the mirror. An older version of myself was sitting on the beach, a book in my hand, with the sound of splashing waves in the background. Suddenly there were sounds of laughter and two young twin boys came running into the picture and onto me. They looked about four years old with tan skin, dark brown hair, and caramel eyes. The older me laughed in surprise as the two boys jumped her from both sides.

"Mummy!" the boys had yelled as I held them tightly to me, still laughing.

"Boys!" an amused, male voice laughed in the distance, but before I could see who it was Dumbledore had appeared behind us. That was the first and only time we saw the mirror an ever since I've been trying to figure out who that voice belonged to and Harry has been in a sad mood.

I nudged his leg with my foot and he looked up. I gave him a small, reassuring smile. He just stared at me for a moment before slowly returning it.

"We're here!" Neville exclaimed and we all rushed to the window. We slowly entered the station and I grinned when I saw Daddy Sam, Seth, Paul, Quil, and Kingsley. We all waved frantically and they returned it when they saw us.

"Come on!" I said and we all ran outside after grabbing our luggage. As soon as my feet hit the station ground I dropped my things and ran full force at Seth. He laughed as he picked caught me and swung me around.

"How ya doing, princess?" he asked with a New Jersey accent, that boyish grin on his face.

"I'm all right. How you doing?" I replied with the same accent.

"I'm chill." He replied and we both burst out laughing, as did everyone else, at our antics. He placed me on the ground and I went to give everyone a hug, even Kingsley.

"How has your year been?" Kingsley asked, smiling down at me warmly.

"It's been something." I laughed and his grin widened.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked the group. Everyone nodded and followed him through the barrier.

**Few Hours Later**

"Wow." The newcomers whispered as we pulled into the driveway of our home. After being apparating to America by Kingsley, as he called it, we drove for two hours. Finally we reached the house and the newcomers were in awe at the woodsy Forks.

"This place is beautiful." Kylie whispered as we exited the car. From the corner of my eye I could see Quil smiling at her and I furrowed my eyebrows. The thought was pushed from my mind as I saw Harry staring around as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I skipped over to him and threw my arm over his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"What'd you think, little brother?" I asked, smiling at him.

He smiled at her, the first real smile in a week, and said, "It's wonderful. I always liked the woods better than the city. The best part is that it's kind of isolated, no annoying neighbors." He said as he continued to look around.

"I know, me too." I said. Then a thought came to me. "Hey, I want to show you something." I whispered to him. I turned to the rest of the kids and said. "We'll be right back." They all nodded and Daddy Sam led them all inside. I took Harry's hand and started running into the woods.

"Hermione!" he yelled, startled. I laughed, ignoring him, and continued to run. Harry was a fast runner and, even though I was faster, I kept to his human speed. "Where are we going?" he said after a while.

I stopped as we reached the edge and pushed through the trees. "Here." I said as we exited the woods. Harry gasped as he looked around.

La Push Beach. The place I spent most of my time while at home. Even though it was the middle of December there was no snow down here. I could feel the soft wind kissing my face and running through my hair. The sand hugged my feet as I stepped into it, barefoot. Small waves crashed against the shore, creating a peaceful sound. Harry looked around, still in awe.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked in excitement and he nodded.

"I've never been to the beach before." He whispered, not taking his eyes off the shore.

"Never?" I exclaimed and he shook his head. "The beach is wonderful. It's so much fun to play in the water, or make sand castles, or just lay down and relax." I said as I gazed around. "Take off your shoes." I told him. He hesitated before obeying. He stepped cautiously into the sand and started to laugh as he wiggled his toes in the sand.

I took his arm and gently lead him to the water. He stopped just at the boundary and I turned towards him. "Come on. It's fun." I reassured and gently pulled him in. he gasped as the cold water touched his feet, but had a smile on his face. We walked into the cold water until we were up to our knees.

"It's cold." He said.

"What do you expect? It's the middle of December." I laughed and his smile grew. As he looked away I smirked and splashed him. He yelped as the water hit his side and I laughed. He mock glared at me and splashed me back. I gasped and smirked at him. "Oh, bring it on." With that said a big splashing war begun, full of laughter and smiles.

Later that day we lay on the beach, soaked and tired.

"That's the most fun I've ever had." Harry said, still chuckling slightly. "Thank you."

"What are sisters for?" I asked and he grinned at the word 'sister'.

Suddenly and owl landed between us, making us jump in surprise. It held it's leg out to me and I sat up, taking the letter from its leg. "Hi, little fella. If you go to my house and wait there I'll give you a treat." I told him and he hooted happily before flying into the woods. Harry scooted closer as I opened the letter. It was from the twins.

_Dear Hermione and friends,_

_We know it's only been a day, but we couldn't wait to get away from mom. She's been driving us crazy! She can't go five minutes before scolding us on something! Anyways, do you miss us already? You know you do. _

_**We just arrived in Romania and, man, is it cool! Charlie showed us his dragons and I swear mum was going to have a heart attack! Especially when this one dragon practically tried to burn her hair off! Ron's being the practical pain in the arse who can't shut up for more than a second.**_

_We will be coming back in time for New Year's Eve. Mum will be throwing a party that she throws every year. Would you and your family like to come this year? Mum's excited to meet your American family and dad really wants to talk to muggles. Ron won't be happy, but who cares what he thinks._

_**If you do decide to come, we must warn Harry. Ginny, our youngest and only sister, is absolutely crazy about him. Ever since she heard his story she's been absolutely in love with him. We warn you to be careful. She'll be really shy at first, but once she opens up it won't be good. Make sure Harry isn't alone with her. She's mum's child and Ron's sister, that's not a good mix. **_

_Anyways, we hope you will be able to make it and save us._

_Your Charming Twins,_

_Fred and __**George**_

Harry groaned as I finished the letter. "I don't like the sound of their sister." He said.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll be there the whole time, so we'll make sure she doesn't bother you." I said, patting his shoulder.

"So, we're going?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. We're going." I smirked. I'd never pass up the chance to mess with some Weasleys.

**So, what do you think? I know it's nothing big, but at least I updated! I promise I won't go that long again without updating. I was just so busy! **

**Remember to vote on my poll if you haven't already!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**-Olivia Rose**


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! Please don't bite my head off! I know it's practically been two months since my last update and the only excuse I have is school. With my freshman year coming to an end the teachers were laying the work on thick, getting us ready for finals. But good news! This is my last week of school and that means I have the whole summer to work on this story! Sadly there is no update this week, but coming next Monday you WILL have an update. I PROMISE!

Another thing, the other day I was looking through my files when I saw this story I started THREE YEARS AGO! It was a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. I have a few chapters already written and I was thinking about posting them. Like this one, Hermione (of course) is the main character and her family is Dean, Seamus, and Neville. If you haven't noticed I absolutely love the idea of them being siblings and it's sort of my thang! Anyways, it takes place during Breaking Dawn Part Two.

Here's the summary: The Cullens are getting all the help they need to prove to the Volturi that Renesmee is not an immortal child. An idea strikes Bella and she knows exactly who to call. Who? Will they help the Cullens? Will the Volturi back down? Follow them as they fight for their family, make new friends, and find love.

I'm actually really happy I found this story. The only thing is I have no idea who to pair up with Hermione. For now the only Harry Potter characters that will be in this story are Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. I will add more characters later.

I plan to match Hermione up with a wolf, so I'll have a poll up on my profile for you to vote on which pack member. I will have EVERY wolf on there. Whoever wins I will change the kids' age to match it if I have to when I revise my story. Also if you would like you can review me things you think I should do or characters you think I should add.

VERY IMPORTANT! This story will not, under any circumstances, replace my Misfits story. The Misfits series is something I've worked EXTREMELY hard on and I don't plan to give it up any time soon. I have all summer to work on both.

Lastly, I'm thinking of having some of the characters being my readers! I love to add people that either read my stories or people I make up. So, if you'd like to be in it, review these; Name, age, physical traits, personality, fave animal, fave character in both books, and fave color. As creepy as it sounds, I want to know everything about you so then if I do pick you I know how to portray you.

So remember to vote and review! I love all my Misfits and you'll hear from me soon!

Love,

-Olivia Rose


	26. Slytherins Invited

**I'm back baby! So sorry it's so late, but I've been extremely busy. But here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Slytherin Invited**

**Draco's POV**

I sighed in relief as I heard the door slam shut. I have just arrived home for Christmas break and already my father was on my back about everything. I hate it here, I don't even know why I came home. Yes I do. My mother. I couldn't possibly leave her here alone a moment longer with that monster.

I sigh as I lay on my bed playing with my Misfits United bracelet. I miss Hogwarts so much. I miss Hermione and her brothers, the twins with their mischief, the girls with their squealing, Harry with his . . . Harryness. I laugh at that last part. This truly showed how bored I was. I wish I had my sister. Merlin, I miss her so much.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a peck at the window. Looking up I see a shabby owl. I quickly get up and let him into my warm room. He flies to my bed and lands on my bedpost.

"Hello, little guy." I said and he hooted, holding out his leg. I untie the letter and feed him an owl treat. He hoots happily before flying out the window.

I open the letter and read:

_Drake!_

_How's it going buddy boy? So sorry you had to go home, hopefully you're still alive! You're pretty popular in our house, Drake. Ron just doesn't seem to be able to stop talking about you. He's annoying the hell out of our mum and the rest of us. She's giving him a bunch of chores to get him away from her. With that said, she's giving us all chores to keep it fair. Yay. _

_Anyways, the reason I'm writing this is because we're having a New Year's party and, after fighting with our parents about how you're not your father, they're giving you a chance. So, would you like to come to our party? We also invited Blaise, Theo, and Snape and his daughter so you wouldn't feel awkward._

_Hope you can come! Get back to us when you can!_

_Fred and George_

I reread the letter over and over, not believing what I was reading. There was a way to have at least one day out of this hell hole. For that to happen I'd have to talk to mother. She was the one person she could never lie to and she deserved to know everything. Everything.

"Dobby!" I shouted and smiled as my favorite house elf popped in.

"How may Dobby help Master Draco?" Dobby asked happily.

"Do you know where my mother is?" I asked.

"Oh! Mistress is in the garden tending to her flowers." Dobby said. "Dobby would be happy to bring Master Draco there." He held out his hand.

I beamed. "Thanks Dobby."

"Anything for Master Draco." And with that we were gone with a pop. A moment later I was in my mother's garden. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello dear." She said.

"Evening, mother." I said before turning to Dobby. "Thanks Dobby."

"Master Draco is very welcome." He said before disappearing.

I hesitantly turned back to my mother, nervous about the conversation we were about to have.

She looked at my face for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just sort of worried about how you'll take what I'm about to tell you." I said nervously. She stood up and motioned to a bench not that far away. Once they were seated she looked at me pointedly. I sighed and gave her the letter. Her eyebrows shot up as she read it and looked at me knowingly, confusing me greatly. "So, did you become friends with them when you became friends with that muggleborn girl and her family?" she asked and smiled slightly when my eyes widened.

"How did you—"

"I saw you in Hogsmeade with them." She said simply.

My eyes grew wider. "You were there?" I asked stupidly.

She laughed. "Yes, Draco, I was there. I was there to see these people make my little boy so happy for the first time in a while." She said. I didn't know what to say. My mother knew I was friends with muggleborns and blood-traitors and she was smiling. "Draco, you should know by now that blood doesn't matter to me. All that matters is if they're good people. With that said, you're going to this party." She said firmly.

"Really? What about father?" I asked fearfully.

"Oh, don't worry about that old cooger. He's on business for the Ministry all vacation. So it's just me and you until you go back." She said, throwing her arm around his shoulders.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really." She said and I beamed. "And if there is a chance he comes home I'll just tell him your spending New Years at the Zabini's." she said and I smiled. Blaise's family were on the good side, but no one but Theo's family, my mother, and I knew that. The Zabinis and the Notts were both spies for Dumbledore, and my mother was thinking of doing the same. If she told my father I was at the Zabini's there was no doubt they would cover for him.

"Blaise got invited too. So did Theo." I told her.

"So your best friends will be there." She smiled and I nodded.

"Speaking of which, can I go see if Blaise is going?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out." She said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled before jumping up and running inside. I ran all the way to the fireplace in the living room. Taking some Floo powder I jumped inside and yelled, "Zabini Manor!"

After a very short, nauseating ride I stepped out of the fireplace and into Blaise's living room. Blaise looked up from the book he was reading and grinned when his eyes landed on me. "You got the invite?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm not even going to ask if you got it. Are you going?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, man. I heard Parvati's bringing her sister Padma." He had a dreamy expression on his face that reminded me of Hermione's sister Luna. I rolled my eyes. Parvati had introduced us to her sister at the cookout and Blaise hasn't stopped talking about her since.

"Dude, don't go puppy dog on me." I laughed and he scowled.

"Shut up, Drake. I'm not going puppy dog. It's not my fault she's cute." He defended himself, but I just laughed again. "Just wait 'til the day you like a girl. I'm going to tease you so bad."

"How do you know I don't already?" I asked.

"You would have told me." He said before shooting me a look. "Right?"

I just shrugged and headed towards the fireplace. "Right?!" Blaise shouted and I laughed as I stepped into the fireplace with Floo powder. "Right?!" he shouted one more time.

I grinned as I threw the Floo powder and yelled "Malfoy Manor!" and was gone in swirling fire, leaving a distressed Blaise behind.

**Poor Blaise. What do you think? Review please! Also, my website is almost done! All of my stories are on there with a few of my own and my 'Reading the Books' story that got deleted is on there. Yay!**

**Next Chapter: New Year's party! There will be a huge surprise in store!**

**With Summer Love,**

**-Olivia Rose**


End file.
